Amnesia
by Soulsurfer2112
Summary: Raven looses her memory after an unexpected kidnap by Slade, and it's up to the Teen Titans to restore her. As she tries to recover, a certain green-skinned boy wants to help in any way that he can. Although she is hesitant, could the relationship Raven forms with Beast Boy help her remember the past, on the fateful day that her friendships and morals were tested?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic and I hope you guys like it! I've worked on this for MONTHS and I've finally decided to post it! I'll try my best to get a chapter in every month around this time, but since my chapters are kinda long, I hope that it's okay that I don't post as frequently :) Remember, I'm open for suggestions, requests and ideas in your reviews. Hope you guys like the intro!

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 1: _Where to Begin_

The second my heavy eyelids subconsciously lifted above my glassy, unresponsive eyes, revealing a pair of dilated pupils encircled by amethyst frames, I snapped awake. My vision deteriorated as it became engulfed by a blinding hue of white; the dreamless state that had occupied my eyes impaired them, the sudden exposure of the illumination stimulating the rapid infusion of adrenaline into a highway of my veins. An erratic heart began to kick my chest, my lungs quickly inflating then spitting out exasperated sighs with each breath. A chilling sweat drizzled down the back of my neck while my forehead was tender and swollen from a fever, wrenching my mind into a trance of delirium. My glazed faculty of sight was disoriented, frantic eyes darting through the effulgent atmosphere to seek dimension. Blinking away a simmering film of salted water, my bottom lip starting to quiver, my chest suddenly swelled from alarm.

_Why can't I see anything?_ I thought madly. _Have I gone blind?_

My smoked thoughts were already producing vague scenarios to what had become of me, inducing my pulse to crescendo in tempo.

A command upon a thought rushed through a series of nerves until they reached a limp hand laying awkwardly beside me. Frigid fingers hesitantly rose from the cushioned surface I had awoken on, flinching as they carefully flexed in demonstration as an assurance of their usage. Diverting my eyes, I watched as my other hand nervously stretched its muscles, remembering each movement that could be performed. Instinctively, my legs began shifting uncomfortably, my toes wiggling in memory of their existence. Adventurous fingers began to stroke the material they had rested on, relying on the sensation prickling my fingertips as an aid to discovering my origin. I gathered up a great sum of the fabric and gripped them tightly between curled digits, my fist pounding the plush facet my languid body was laid upon.

_A mattress,_ I concluded to myself. _But- but why a mattress? How could I have been put here?_

Knowing that every limb of my body was functioning properly to my satisfaction, I thought that perhaps moving around a bit more might explain the confusion. Blinking furiously against the harsh light constricting my vision, I started worming around, forcing my limbs to work together. My legs rustled along the sheets that blanketed that mattress, sticking to the material due to the pebbles of sweat peppering my skin. Combining the strength of my arms, I propped them up beneath me and heaved, raising forward from the horizontal position I had been in, my head reclined on what I presumed to be a pillow. About halfway from sitting up, I felt something that had been attached to my lower wrist give a tug, causing me to wince. Leaning down to peer at my arm, squinting through the veil of light, I drew in a gasp when I identified it as a thin, hollow needle.

It had been properly injected into a particularly large vein and was attached to a tube from an upside-down bottle of transparent fluid, the pole that held up a machine hooked up to the bottle allowing only drops to be fed into the clear, plastic piping. I traced the tube and examined the machine, observing the knobs, switches, and dials that contributed to different modes, settings, and actions for the device to perform. Only after seeing the needle penetrating the flesh of my left arm did I notice another set of tubing that coiled around my face and stuck up into each nostril of my nose. It was attached to another apparatus, this one containing a glass cylinder with a pump that extended after each exhale and condensed after each inhale, the tubing flooded with oxygen to maintain a proper breathing pattern. A clip on the finger of my right hand told of my current pulse, while a plastic band around my arm connected to an appliance, using thin wiring, with a small monitor, reading blood pressure and internal balance.

A complete medical set.

My hands grasped the metal rungs that extended out on either side of the bed.

_I'm in a medical examination ward._ I thought slowly, realization dawning on me.

I swallowed the lump that was sticking to my throat, obstructing what little air I could grasp.

_I'm in a hospital._

I raised my right hand, the one that wasn't constantly being fed a mysterious liquid that gave off a sickening sterile scent, and pawed away the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Sniffing, I attempted to sit up again, succeeding to do so, although my drugged body was too feeble to do much else. The white light had began to fade, allowing a meager highlight of the room I was in, but after sheltering my eyes with a hand, definition was an accomplished factor. Though my vision was still quite blurry, my eyes were able to decipher the contrasts of color, and explore the chamber I had woken up in.

The room had 4 large walls, framing a rectangular plane that was large in lateral area with a flat, low-lying ceiling, providing maximum space with a slick, modern interior. The room was completely sealed, no door in sight, however to the very right, a whole wall was dedicated for the presence of a large glass window. There were three gurneys pushed up against the wall adjacent to the window and each were cloaked in antiseptic sheets, were accompanied by an IV stand, and hooked up with various machines to monitor a patient's homeostasis along the headrest of the bed. Sitting in the confined bed farthest to the left, a tall white cabinet with glass doors towered beside me, it's shelves neatly arranged, yet highly cluttered, with containers of pills dyed every pigment imaginable and varying sizes of glass bottles, plugged with corks, and filled with supposed elixirs to aid a body's immune system. The nearby corner had connecting counters, with small drawers and more glass-door cabinets that were painted white, it's countertops filled with racks of medical files, a scale to measure the dosage of a medication, and technological equipment that I couldn't identify. A large sink was attached to the wall directly in front of me, followed by a partially-opened closet, the inside lined with white shelves that contained more medicine and miscellaneous tools, paraphernalia, and gear that were very similar to what a doctor would use to perform internal surgery. There was a large absence of furniture to the very right of the room, excluding a small keypad that was hung at about chest-height, the same area of the wall sharing the right corner with the grand window, its glass tinted a darker hue so it appeared opaque from this point-of-view. The air was musty and reeked of sterile alcohol, and blinding ceiling lights blared down at me, the white walls and tiled flooring of the room seemingly enhancing the light's intensity. Combining the idea of being alone yet positive the room was being shared, I felt my shoulders sag, a weariness overwhelming me.

The walls seemed too tight around me. It seemed to be too close for comfort. With no exit in sight, being sealed down in a dank environment, yet enclosed in white walls, seemed terrifying.

_No fresh air vents,_ I thought. _No window to gaze outside. No where to hide and surely no where to run._

_I am utterly trapped here._

The feeling of claustrophobia was rising in my internal meters, my throat suddenly squeezing shut as though I was being choked by an invisible force.

_Stuck,_ I told myself. _In this little hospital. How could I have gotten IN here if there isn't an entrance anyway?_

But by then, I had already stopped thinking.

_Little hospital..._

_That's it!_ I exclaimed, my chest starting to rise and fall rapidly. _This CAN'T be a hospital. It's obviously too small! There's 3 gurneys here; only 3 patients can occupy this room at once._

However, it surely did appear as a medical office. It had the doctoral equipment and endless supplies of medication to prove its authority.

_Perhaps it's just a smaller version, _I assured myself.

_Why would I be calming myself about a different location that is JUST as bad as my current origin?_

_Maybe I'm just placed in the Medical Examination Facility in a hospital..._

By then, my stomach had dropped.

_Medical Examination Facility?!_

None of these ideas about where I was had any appeal. I didn't know whether I was being incubated or being prepped for surgery. I was a nervous wreck to find out.

_What could be wrong with me?_ I thought, considering the suggestion of surgery.

Besides the grogginess I was experiencing after awaking from a deep slumber, I felt completely fine. I was petrified at the situation, confused of the intentions of the individual who had set me here and prepared the gurney specifically for me, but my physical condition wasn't at a huge disadvantage. However, just the sight of everything; the disinfected medical tools, the emptiness of the chamber, and the endless amount of white that met my eyes; I became so frightened that I started to back away from it all, moving across the mattress until my back hit the wall. There, I curled my legs up and set my feet on the confined bed, my arms carefully hugging them to my chest, allowing my chin the rest on my knees. After taking a shaky inhale, I meekly spoke up.

"Hello?" I croaked, surprised at how my voice splintered like broken glass due to my inability to drink any fluids over the long period of time. My tongue had lost all of its moisture and was as hard as a rock, feeling like sandpaper in a mouth that must have swallowed a gallon of sand as I had slept.

I quickly cleared my throat and tried again softly.

"H- hello? Is anyone there?"

After a patient silence, I spoke up again, more to myself.

"Where _am_ I?"

Nothing.

I bit my lip nervously, quickly rubbing the crust from my eyes.

"Please. _Please_."

Still nothing.

A whimper escaped past my dry, cracked lips. My eyes leered momentarily at the sink, dreaming of leaving the gurney without a problem, switching on the knob to signal cold water, and sticking my whole face beneath the faucet. The thought made my mouth seem even more arid.

"Please! Is someone there? _Someone?_"

I held back a muffled sob, but managed to choke out one last word.

"_Anyone?!_"

Just as those words had spilled from my lips, the blank wall beside the closet suddenly started to split open.

_Yes, it was opening!_

_It is opening. It's opening! Opening? How could it be opening?_

But it was.

I watched in awe as the white wall beside the metal keypad slid across the floor and condensed into the wall, revealing a dark corridor beyond the florescent lights.

_There was a wall there,_ I told myself slowly, almost pondering the probability of such an occurrence to exist. _And now, there's an exit._

_An exit._

_A way out._

_This could be my only chance._

Before I had any time to rip the IV from my arm, detach myself from the machines, and jump off the bed, four figures, each varying majorly in size and shape of one another, appeared in the doorway. After a moment of realization of their presence, the group of individuals entered, migrating cautiously yet briskly towards the bed I was in, the wall falling from the ceiling behind them.

The group of four stood next to each other, their shoulders lined up, their chests raised proudly. My glassy eyes glazed over the individuals, a passing moment giving my vision enough time to soak up their appearances and concoct opinions of their nature, simply based on attire and physical features.

There were three males in the group, followed by one female, who stood farthest to the right, being closest to the shaded window. The first person who crossed my vision was a young man, most likely no older than 15, who stood at the left end of the group. He wasn't exactly tall, nor short, though beneath his skinny frame, he appeared to be well-built with thick, yet slender, muscles on his limbs, providing fast abilities in demanding activities. The guy was decked with an outfit of red, yellow and green, complete with thick metal boots, a yellow utility belt, and a fluttering cape that billowed behind him in a heroic manner. Wherever the costume didn't cover, it revealed a pale shade of skin while his hair was a coal-black hue, unnaturally spiked for a grimacing appearance. However, there was one peculiar thing to his outfit; the black mask, framed in white, that shielded his eyes.

Beside him, towering above all the adolescents, was a young man of a darker skin tone. I had a double-take when my eyes caught the winking glint of light on the shiny armor that coated more than half his flesh. Jagged patches of metal pieces, tinted a blue pigment, glowing ever so softly, had swallowed the young man. It was obvious that the only remaining human part of his body was part of his face. While his right side seemed natural and untouched, the other was masked by a metallic sheet, swallowing his left eye, and replacing it with a simmering orb that projected a red laser upon the object he viewed. Every limb of his was mechanical, leaving them larger than normal and obviously stronger. Hands with metal digits; boots as feet, which could never be removed; I was debating if he was a robot or not, but I didn't dare to address the young man. With his unnatural eye staring at me while his face held a scowl of disapproval, I felt myself backing away a little bit more.

Nearly engulfed by the shadow of the robot-man, a boy, who couldn't have been 15, strayed behind a protective mechanical arm to prevent him from approaching me, but his eyes were locked on mine. I couldn't help but return the gaze. Luminous emerald orbs glittered as he searched my face, his mouth hesitating on whether he should speak. The arm pushed him further back, but despite the obvious command, the boy stepped forward, a shaft of light catching his face before he was pulled back again. My eyes lit up in surprise.

The boy's skin was green. Green! And not only that; his facial features were utterly unrealistic and incomparable to a human's. His large, pointed ears; his owl-like eyes; his sharp nose and abnormal, jutted jawline, a sharp fang protruding from his bottom lip; everything about him wasn't a typical oroentation of our species. And yet, there he was. Pea-green skin and a shaggy coiffure with each follicle painted the same hue as a pine tree in the prime of winter; he was simply mesmerizing. And what was more confusing, the boy seemed more shocked than I was upon seeing each other.

My eyes only drifted away when I saw quick movement flash beside the boy masked in a shadow. It had been the girl. Slightly taller, her skin also containing an abnormal pigment, happening to be a bright orange, the individual seemed gravely worried as she looked me over, silently begging for a reply.

I gave her none.

She wore a purple outfit with matching purple boots that climbed to her thighs, complimenting her lime eyes and unnatural light-green scleras, while highlighting her slender, feminine figure perfectly. She also had long amber hair, slightly darker than her skin color, yet it was just as vibrant, cascading down her back in a glossy sheet of hair while short bangs framed the tips of her batting eyelashes. It was then I happened to glance down and notice that neither of her feet were touching the floor.

_Wait..._

But yes! She was! The young girl was hovering in the air! She nonchalantly bobbed about a foot off the floor as she inspected me, kind and twinkling pupils growing frightened every second that passed without a word to be spoken.

I still didn't dare to speak.

_These people!_ I thought madly. _It was them. It was them! They put me here!_

The group immediately took note as I panicked quietly, growing uncomfortable in their presence. After exchanging nervous glances, the boy wearing the mask stepped up cautiously.

"Raven?"

I started breathing more vigorously, my limbs quaking from fright.

"Wha- what?" I asked, making no attempt to engage in an conversation.

The boy took a step closer while I scooted backward, though I hardly moved at all.

"Raven, it's me..."

"Get away," I rasped, my breathing pattern increasing. "Don't touch me..."

The boy stepped back, peering over to the other end of the group. The girl simply nodded then glided over to the gurney.

"Friend Raven?" she asked, cocking her head curiously. "Please do not be frightened of our nature."

"W- what do you mean?"

"Raven? I ask you to not be alarmed of us. We only want to help."

"Help me?" I whispered, my mind distant from the group of adolescents.

"Yes?" the girl inquired. "Friend Raven?"

I could only look up at them meekly, choking back a rough swallow.

"Who- who are you?" I asked, my eyes darting from person-to-person worriedly.

The boy on the farthest left stepped forward, extending a green gloved hand. I looked at it with fear, shriveling up beneath his masked, woeful eyes, brimming with concern. The hand withdrew sheepishly.

"Raven, it's us. The Teen Titans."

He gestured to the teenagers who stood before me.

"Your friends. Remember?"

_Friends. Friends? Since when...?_

"I- I don't..." I started, my head dropping sheepishly. "...I don't know you..."

"You do not remember us?" the girl asked, drifting closer.

She placed both her hands to her heart, appearing disappointed to my confession.

_Remember? I haven't met these people before!_

"No. I don't know who you are," I responded firmly.

As everyone around the room gazed at each other, sharing worried reactions, my eyes caught the needle still jammed into my arm. I flinched as a pump coursed the plastic tubes, sending a current of liquid into my body, and I immediately panicked, a hand grappling the needle in an effort to wrench it from my skin. However, the hand of the hovering girl stopped me, my hand quavering as gentle fingers pried my digits from the hollow, rod-like instrument.

"What's that for?" I demanded, my heart picking up speed. "Why is it doing that?"

"I am truly apologetic, friend Raven," the girl replied, folding her hands in shyness and holding it to her pursed lips. "We only proceeded to insert the equipment since your health had been deteriorating. It would only be most beneficial; nothing else."

_Deteriorating? Does that mean something is wrong with me?_

I ducked my head, my voice falling to a trembling whisper.

"Then, why would I need it?" I asked timidly, my bottom lip quivering. "Is- is there something wrong with me?"

At first, no one dared to answer. The girl retreated back, looking away sadly. The masked boy sighed while the young man with metal limbs grimaced, displeased of the situation. The green-skinned boy couldn't have appeared more appalled, his pointed ears drooping somberly while his glassy eyes watched me in disbelief, almost growing in size. I quickly looked away, my cheeks blushing as I felt him watch me. The boy gazed away too, feeling ashamed. After what seemed like an eternity, I spoke up again, prompting an answer.

"What's _wrong_ with me?"

The group instinctively turned to the mechanical man.

"Cyborg?" the masked boy questioned, growing worried himself.

"I'm telling you, man," he told him tiredly. "I don't know."

"But the drugs you gave her..." the girl spoke up, nervously glancing at me.

"They were to calm her down," he explained, also gazing at me.

I hugged my legs tighter to my chest, cowering away from the strange individuals.

"I gave her a smaller dosage than what was instructed, but I didn't think it would affect her greatly..." he continued.

"It's not the medicine's fault," the young boy spoke up, emerging from the robot's shadow.

"No, Beast Boy," the girl replied respectively. "But our friend, Raven, has not been acting herself ever since the dosage, therefore it must be the cause."

"Do you dudes remember what she was doing _before_ the medication?!" he emphasized, his hands in the air. "That wasn't her either!"

"Why, yes, Beast Boy, I do recall," the girl answered, sighing in recount of a memory that I didn't share. "Perhaps you recovered anything from the incident?" she asked hopefully to the masked boy, dressed in a traffic-colored suit.

He replied with a somber shake of his head.

"For once, I'm actually stuck. My lead on his whereabouts had grown cold," the boy said bitterly.

"This isn't like Slade," the robot agreed. "What he did, I'm not positive on, but he had somehow brain-washed her into doing what he wanted."

"This isn't like the time he kidnapped me," the masked boy continued. "I was forced to follow Slade's orders. I had no choice. He would have killed you all if I hadn't followed his orders. Do you guys remember that? But Raven...it seemed like, she wanted to. Slade had been able to convince her to do those horrible things without force..."

"But how, Robin?" the girl inquired, raising a hand to her gaping mouth.

"I'm not sure, Starfire," the masked boy, who I presumed was named Robin, answered. "I'm not sure. But, whatever he did, he managed to manipulate Raven in a way unlike what he did to me. And, however he did it, it appears that it had something to do with her memory..."

Four pairs of eyes suddenly turned to me.

"It's like...she doesn't remember us anymore..."

There was a short pause as everyone remained motionless, their eyes plastered to mine. As my vision skipped from person-to-person, I almost didn't notice the green figure that flickered in the shadow of the robot, who was often referred to as Cyborg.

"No," protested a firm voice. "No. That can't be true!"

It was the green-skinned boy.

"Beast Boy," the orange-haired female coaxed, slowly drifting towards him with a pair of reassuring hands raised in defense.

"That can't be true!" he screeched, his voice almost squeaking due to his early phase of puberty and obvious stress of the situation.

"Man, calm down," Cyborg warned him, his tone harsh and dark as a threat to keep quiet.

The boy refused to obey.

"But Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded, approaching me as an attempt to explain his case.

Before his extended hand could reach for me, an iron grip grabbed the back of his purple-and-black suit, yanking the boy back.

"I told you to stay out of it," Cyborg whispered harshly into his ear. "Now cut it out."

But Beast Boy refused to listen

"You gotta remember us!" he shrieked, almost begging for an inhuman miracle to occur. "You gotta!"

"I- I-" I stammered, confused of the boy's intentions. "Wha-?"

"Lay off," Cyborg hissed at the frantic boy.

"You can't let this happen!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning to the teenagers that swarmed him. "We gotta help her!"

"And we are," Starfire confirmed quietly. "But we must not be quick; we must provide time and care for the return of her missing memory. This is not an endeavor that shall be solved within minutes."

The boy's emerald eyes faced me, framed by a glassy veil of tears, effulgent with astonishment. He appeared as if he couldn't believe it, as if my very presence was a great surprise. He grew limp in Cyborg's grasp, and upon realizing this, the young mechanical man released Beast Boy carefully.

"But..." he whimpered, his voice scratchy and sullen. "But it can't be true. She can't forget us. That's...not possible."

"It's alright, Beast Boy," Robin replied apologetically, who seemed just as depressed as he was.

"But- but it's not alright..."

Starfire approached the green adolescent, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes bubbling with more tears before he peered at me, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

_He seems so...disappointed,_ I noted to myself.

Although I didn't know the reason, I knew that I was involved, one way or another.

And I didn't want to know how.

"I'm not letting you in next time," Cyborg whispered to the boy who had grown quiet. "C'mon. We're leaving."

"Gimme a second," Beast Boy answered, turning away so his friend couldn't see his tears.

Cyborg seemed upset, but he eventually left, quickly marching out of the room, the door sliding away as he approached and then retreating back again once he had exited. Starfire followed his heels, hunched over as she flew after him, which meant that Robin and Beast Boy were the last remaining people of the group. While the green individual kept his head bowed, Robin was looking directly into my eyes, or so I assumed, considering the mask that he refused to remove. He waited patiently until he spoke up.

"It's going to be alright," he repeated, more to Beast Boy rather than me, although his eyes were trained on mine. "We are not going to let you deal with this on your own."

He paused a moment, observing my stifling reaction of dismay.

"We know that what happened back there...that wasn't you. We trust you so much, Raven, and we know that you would never do anything of the sort based on your intentions. We forgive you, 100%, and I hope that you aren't putting yourself down for allowing that to happen when you weren't in control of yourself. There is absolutely no need to feel any guilt. Everything is fine now; Slade can't get to you. And he won't ever touch you. Not ever again. If we even see that man again, everyone will fight for what he had done. We're here for you, you know that, and we want to help in any way we can, even if it will take months if we must. We're going to help you until your memory has been recovered, until your health has been restored, and until we're positive that you're okay; we swear on it. You're our friend, Raven. Our friend. Friends wouldn't let something like this to be dealt with on your own. That's why we're here for you; everyone wants to help. It's very important to us that you get better, not just important to you. We miss you, Raven. We really do. We want you back with us, and I'm sure you wish to be back with us too..."

My tongue didn't dare to flick a word. I watched him, in a loss of emotion, as the boy named Robin spoke gingerly in an attempt to give comfort through his delicately-formed speech. His gentle voice, his coaxing words, the genuine concern and worry that chirped from his mouth; all of those traits were filtered through his speech. Just how he spoke, how he was patient with what he wanted to say and how he seemed gravely apologetic with me, grieving about my status, made my throat swell shut. My heart ached with his, my hands resisting the urge to rub the tears away from my prickling, itchy eyes. What Robin was speaking of, the occurrence that had stolen my memory, seemed to depress him. He was enraged, yet sullen, determined to help. He was passionate as he addressed me, begging for the compassion and agreement to allow their aid. Only, I had no idea with whom I was dealing, let alone whatever happened to me in the first place.

A part of me believed him, figuring that, based upon his knowledge and argument about who he was to me in the past that had disappeared, that Robin was telling the truth, that his honesty and hospitable gestures would help me while in this dazed condition. However, another part of me had an opposite opinion; a bogus story told by a false individual of a made-up personnel.

_Who said he was telling the truth? I certainly didn't remember him, which is slightly peculiar due to the fact that I couldn't recall anything at all. Four people, all whom I have never met, explaining how I was, and still is, their treasured friend._

_But how? How could that be?_

My thoughts fluttered around in my head, deducing crazy scenarios and eliminating unrealistic ideas whether my "friend" had honesty that deserved belief.

_He could be telling the truth..._

_If he was a friend, wouldn't I remember him?_

_He DID mention that my memory had been wiped clean..._

_Very strange, huh? I should believe a boy who claims such a thing? How do I know he isn't just lying to manipulate me even more?_

_But, there's something about him..._

_The occurrence that Robin speaks of; exactly what was it that had somehow cleansed my memory?_

_What could have happened? _I thought hysterically._ What happened that was so terrifying yet I couldn't remember? If it was so horrific, why couldn't I remember it?_

_It was obviously more than just a bump on the head..._

Seeing my mental debate, Robin offered a weak, yet pained, smile before he left briskly, his head low to hide whatever feelings was displayed upon his facial features. My eyes immediately shifted to the young male of green flesh.

He looked up at me with somber eyes before he looked away, huffing an irritated sigh. I bit my tongue to prevent a questioning remark, but knowing that my memory had been fragmented, it was probably best not to argue, for my answer might not have been the decision I had made in the past, a decision that I would most likely not remember deciding. That's when Beast Boy spoke up.

"So, you really don't remember?" he inauired, folding his arms across his chest.

I shook my head viciously, my bottom lip trembling.

_Have I ever lost my memory in the past before?_

_Of course I wouldn't know!_

In reply, Beast Boy gazed off, trudging deep in thought. After waiting a patient moment, he suddenly turned around, what I had expected to be a sudden dash for the exit, until I watched him disappear into the closet. A brief minute passed just before he emerged again, walking backwards. With his back to me, I studied him as the boy withdrew what appeared to be an adjustable, one-leg table on wheels from the storage closet, dragging it across the floor and up to my gurney. As he placed it, modifying its height to suit my needs, my eyes widened at the display upon the wooden surface.

A white-stained glass plate where two slices of whole-wheat bread were perched, toasted slightly so it was covered in a layer of golden crust, and topped with a small scoop of melted butter that seeped and softened the bread. A glassy, black kettle that rested on a hot pad, a mug tinted the same jet-black hue sitting beside it, filled to the brim with a murky, brown fluid that breathed a heavily, vanilla aroma that was vaguely familiar as well. At the top right corner of the table, a black vase with a bubbled bottom held a single red rose, a folded, white napkin edged with violet highlights placed next to it. A silver fork, knife with a soft blade, and spoon, each utensil crafted elegantly, laid upon the napkin, polished and waiting for usage; to be used by me.

All of it was for me.

Beast Boy stepped back sheepishly, his elf-like ears drooping from embarrassment as his cheeks suddenly flamed. His shoulders slouched, his hands balled up and jammed into pockets on his suit.

"It's not much," he admitted, gesturing to the table with a simple nod. "But, I- we figured that you might..."

"Yeah," I said, gazing down at the amiable supper. "Yeah, I mean, I get it. Thank you..."

Beast Boy nodded again, joining me as we both examined the prepared meal.

"It's your favorite, you know," he added slowly.

My eyes lingered for a second on the food before I lifted them to the boy's green face. A flash of pity streaked across his eyes before he blinked it away, replacing the emotion with a delicate film of salted water.

"Huh?" I persisted, suddenly anxious about what he had to say about the past self I had apparently forgotten.

"Toast," he said. "Herbal tea too. I didn't exactly know how to make it but...I knew it was your favorite. Especially French Vanilla. I've seen you drink it enough..."

My eyes fell once again, scanning the table's contents.

_The boy knows so much of me, _I thought._ How can he remember my supposed favorite food when I couldn't even remember what my name was?_

_Speaking of which..._

"Hey," I called to the boy, attracting his attention. "Um, what did you call me before?"

"Er, Raven," he replied in monotone, staring at me with anxiety as if my mind would suddenly click in remembrance.

But I never did.

"Raven," I repeated, my lips absorbing the syllables. "So my name is Raven..."

"Yeah, and I'm..."

"Beast Boy?" I interjected, questioning if my answer was correct.

The green-skinned boy was taken back, slightly aghast.

"Wait, do you...?"

"They mentioned your name," I insisted hurriedly, waving away his excitement.

I could practically feel Beast Boy's heart sink.

_Feel._

_What a strange expression._

"Oh."

Beast Boy remained standing there for a bit, wavering slightly in sorrow, before he turned and punched a few numbers into the keypad then backed away from the door. He took a step forward then waited, the discreet passageway opening immediately. He stood in the doorway for a moment before he let out a sigh, his head bobbing backwards to stare at the ceiling absent-mindedly, his hands resting on his hips.

"So," he asked nonchalantly, almost stalling the mere idea of starting a conversation. "You swear you don't remember anything?"

My mouth hung open, trying to spill words.

"I- I don't. I don't know-"

"But, you swear you can't?"

"You don't believe me?" I challenged. "In return, I find it hard to believe you guys..."

"No," Beast Boy interrupted, growing annoyed. "I mean, you're serious when you said you don't remember me- us, right? You aren't, like, _lying_...are you?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I snorted, slightly offended by the comment.

Beast Boy held back a sniff, running a hand across his face to wipe away the stinging pain he felt condensing upon his emerald eyes.

"It- it wouldn't have been the first time..."

Without another word, he turned around and walked away, exiting the room with the paneled, mechanical door sliding behind him silently, clicking shut.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can post again soon enough! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! :) This chapter is kinda long (I'm not sure if that's good or bad, so I apologize) but I made sure to put in breaks. I didn't want to split it into two chapters because I figured that everything mentioned should be connected, so once again, I'm sorry. Hopefully it's enough to bring in a better view of the conflict :) Anyways, happy reading!

**A Previous Summary: **Once Raven awakes for the first time from her coma, she is greeted by the Teen Titans, only to realize that she can't remember them. She's suffering from amnesia and she doesn't know how or why, but the Titans are hesitant to explain everything. They are determined to help cure her memory-loss, however, Raven doesn't trust the Titans and she refuses to believe them.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 2: _Too Many M__ysteries to Solve_

The silence within the locked chamber seemed to have weighed tons. The eerie depression draped over my face like a soaked blanket, my lungs struggling to inhale. The green-skinned boy's words swirled around me like black smoke; thick, holding obscurity, each gasp resulting in a coughing-fit that rendered me helpless.

So helpless.

So hopeless.

My mind couldn't differentiate between reality and fantasy, from what deserved belief and what should be ignored, deemed false due to it's lack of evidence.

_How do I know that the green-skinned boy, or the flying girl, or even the mechanical human didn't erase my memory? They could easily be lying, couldn't they? Direct the anger to another fictional character to enforce belief and trust? I have no reason to believe these people!_

I gazed down at the food on the table.

_Probably drugged,_ I scoffed, my hand shoving the plate away, although my eyes continued to hungrily leer at the prepared supper.

_Eating the food could be a big risk,_ I reminded myself.

_Do I see any other food around here? Just a bite!_

_A bite from a poisoned meal could be enough to intoxicate me._

_And just_ _why would people go through trouble to set me up here and then have the idea to POISON me?!_

_Perhaps a dosage of medication to induce sleep?_

_Good! I'm tired anyway..._

I sighed in frustration as an argument broke out in my mind. The mixed feelings and emotions I had over the controversy were hard to decipher. It was as if numerous individuals of multiple personalities were having a diatribe within my thoughts. No matter what idea my subconscious had concocted, there was a counterexample to eliminate the possibility, followed by another reason to ignore the previous argument. I started to get a headache from it all.

_I'm sure ONE bite couldn't hurt..._

_It's food, after all!_

_Poison! Death!_

_How delicious it could taste! I am very hungry; I could be satisfied after this meager meal!_

_It would be safest to test the supplements for any oddities, only then could I proceed to finish the supper if my normal homeostasis remains neutral._

_Just devour the entire thing already! Who needs a fork?!_

_Poison..._

Ignoring the persuasive thoughts of action, I picked up the silver fork and soft-bladed knife, each utensil in either hand as I surveyed the meal laid upon the china dishes.

_The bread seems okay,_ I told myself.

In fact, it appeared to be very fresh. It's hazel tint and brown crust was sprinkled with dried oats, hinting that it was made from whole grains, obviously a healthier choice, even though it was heavily lathered in a fatty blanket of creamy butter, which oozed off the surface of the bread and dripped onto the plate. It surely looked good after all, seeming to be very appetizing to the hunger that growled in my stomach. Saliva was rapidly producing within my mouth, my taste buds going wild, placing bets on which flavor would tickle my tongue first.

_Just a bite, right?_

_Of course! I'm starving, anyway! I'd rather die while my hunger is quenched!_

_It's not like it can hurt me._

_Death..._

I stuck my fork into the corner of the slice, and using my knife, I chiseled off a small piece of the bread, allowing it to be raised in the air with the metal rungs of my utensil protruding it's skin. I sniffed it curiously, smirking down at the food with interest, my stomach demanding to be occupied at that instant.

_Besides,_ I assured myself. _Even if it was discreetly drugged, I'm sure that I could smell the chemicals by now._

_Unless it was odorless..._

_Oh please! Give me a break!_

_It looks so delicious. Have I ever eaten anything like this before? Oh, it looks good already. I simply must try it!_

_I'm so hungry, I just want to shove it into my mouth! Who needs silverware?_

_Stop stalling! Just EAT it!_

Without a second to waste, the fork dove into my mouth, my lips curling around the moist bread and allowing the fork to be withdrawn, the food laid upon my tongue. A moan of pleasure rumbled from my throat as I chewed meaningfully. It surprised me when I learned how it matched my approval of taste. Just as I had swallowed, I immediately yearned another sliver of bread.

_See? Now was that so hard?_

_Am I dead yet?_

_Nope! And that means..._

Before I could stop myself, the food on the plate was completely consumed, leaving the china unoccupied. Although it was very satisfying, eating the toasted bread had enhanced my body's thirst, my throat now begging for a drink. My eyes shifted to the kettle and the cup.

_Well? What am I waiting for? I can help myself!_

_I'm just curious to what type of drink it is, _I told myself slowly.

_Beast Boy mentioned that it was an herbal tea._

_Oh man, it smells great!_

I peered inside the mug, greeted by the warm kiss of a scented, chocolate-brown liquid. The hot beverage wafted a warm, vanilla fragrance that was hard to miss, it's perfume stimulating another pool of saliva to flood my mouth. My fingers coiled around the glass cup, my palms absorbing the nourishing heat from the drink. Hesitantly raising the cup to my lips, I gingerly took a fragile sip. The liquid burned the tip of my tongue slightly, but it glided down my throat without a problem, the burned feeling replaced with a soothing, meager warmness. I sighed into the mug, savoring every drop of the herbal tea until my mouth ran dry. I immediately drank a larger amount, patiently waiting until it was completely swallowed before I took another gulp. The cup was drained in a mere minute.

_And, just saying, I'm not dead..._

I placed the mug aside and returned the silverware to their original positions, then proceeding to use the napkin to wipe my mouth.

_Well, the food wasn't drugged after all, so lying about that can be canceled out,_ I concluded to myself. _But that doesn't mean that they aren't keeping any other secrets from me. They could still lying about something..._

I pushed the table away from me so I could get more leg-room, my eyes scanning the white chamber. They landed on the blank wall beside the silver keypad, my eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Hmm..."

Carefully, I began to detach the tubes, needles, and wires from my arms. I pulled off the band and unclipped the clasp around the finger of my right arm. The IV beneath my left wrist had a clear, plastic piping that could be easily unscrewed from the needle injected into the flesh of my arm, which I proceeded to do so, deciding to leave the needle in my skin to spare the pain of removing it. After pulling the other tubing from my nose and off my face, I remained still for a moment, wary that without medical aid, my body could react negatively. Seeing that my breathing regulated normally and my body functions weren't erratic or uncontrollable, I kicked away the thin sheets that tangled around my legs and swung my legs over the side of the gurney, swiftly jumping to my feet without hesitation or consideration of consequences.

The sudden erection of standing vertical had induced a nauseating swarm of puzzled faint, my eyes clouded with a festering collection of black patches that threatened to consume my vision. My head felt inflated, the eyes blinking groggily to withstand the pain of the haze, but to no prevail of a cease. The muscles in my legs felt brittle, a stiff sensation freezing them to a languid trance, only to become limp beneath the weight of supporting me. I attempted to shift positions, but my foot barely rose off the ground, my front toe gliding along the tiled flooring until it caught a crevice between the divided, glazed slabs of rock.

My legs buckled and I tumbled forward, landing upon my hands and knees, abrasions that shaved my skin forming along my palms. I hissed in pain as my raw flesh skidded along the floor, arousing a smarting sensation to occur, a clenched jaw a useless attempt to prevent my bottom lip from trembling. I bowed my head, a few tears managing to escape from my closed eyelids and dribble down my face as I sucked in a fractured breath, trying to contain the drowsiness state of my mind and the rising temptation to collapse in a fitful, dreamless slumber. My nails dug into the tiles and I grimaced, my cuticles cracking due to my yearning for a distraction from the nausea. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration, I lacerated my lower lip with my teeth as I remained tense upon the floor and waited, hunched over on the left side of the gurney, the gated cot shielding me from the darkened window.

An eternity had passed, but weight gradually began to lift off my shoulders, the mental gag that was veiled before my eyes unmasking my scarred vision. I waited a bit longer, panting harshly, until I was able to lift my head again without a loss of sight or a pounding headache to occur.

That's when the light above me blew out.

I ducked my head as a shower of sparks fluttered from the spontaneous combustion of a lightbulb and littered the area within a short radius of me. A clenched hand shielded a cowering face contorted with pain, my heart kicking my chest from shock and stimulating a peppering breeze of goosebumps to prickle my skin. The short popping sound from the lightbulb bursting into millions of glittering fires had taken me off-guard completely, the expectation of its occurrence left me bewildered. As sparks bounced along the tiled flooring, I glanced at the ceiling to inspect the origin of the explosion. Sure enough, one of the long, florescent lightbulbs, lying parallel along the side of the room with the tinted window, had lost a circuit, no longer contributing to illuminating the medical room.

_How could that-?_

I shook my head, pushing off the ground with my scratched hands to stand. Wobbling slightly due to imbalance, my right hand gripped the metal pole that guarded the gurney to remain upright. After a patient pause, assuring myself that I was able to walk, I took a stance and cautiously began to migrate across the room.

I scoffed an irritated sigh.

_Coincidence,_ I concluded to myself.

_Yeah,_ a voice in the back of my mind snorted sarcastically. _A total coincidence._

I quietly paced to the opposite side of the chamber until I reached the sink. With one hand leaning against the wall for support, to catch myself if I happened to fall again, I slowly inched forward, avoiding the various obstacles that intruded my route, until I came across the keypad and blank wall, which happened to be a disguised exit. Only, I hit a problem.

I had no idea how to open it.

I ran my hand along the white-painted walls, feeling the bumps and grooves in the glaze for a hidden location for a keyhole or a button of the sort. I searched for a doorknob and tried calculating numbers into the keypad, each combination receiving a harsh reply of "Wrong Number Command." I even tried pushing again the wall, but to my dismay, it wouldn't even budge.

_No doorknob, no key, and no password,_ I told myself. _How am I supposed to leave when those people left without doing anything?!_

And that's when it hit me.

_Because I don't NEED to do anything!_

I took a couple paces backward and stood directly in front of wall, placing both hands on my hips for concentration. Facing the hidden entrance head-on, I squinted hard in memory, prying my mind for clues.

_They just strolled right through the door,_ I recalled, pondering quietly. _As if they knew it would open to them automatically..._

_Perhaps a repeat of the past could initiate the door to open._

_Only one way to find out..._

I took a couple steps back, still facing the wall, and took a deep breath. Without hesitation, I started marching directly towards the wall. Just as I was a step away from collision, my right foot sunk a half an inch into the floor. I stumbled slightly, nearly thrown forward into the wall. Only, when I looked up again, there was no wall.

It was gone.

My gaze fell to the tile my right foot rested on. Upon lifting my foot, the tile retracted back to it's original position, leveling with the other stone slabs. After a short pause, the wall emerged and shielded the only exit once again.

I sighed in frustration.

_Way to go,_ I scolded to myself.

_Anyone could have guessed that!_

_What a stupid idea! Then WHY place a keypad there if it won't be used to operate the door?_

_Perhaps another usage?_

_Like I care..._

I stepped on the trigger again, the pressure signaling the wall to lift off the ground yet again, and without a glance back into the medical chamber where my captivity was supposedly enforced, I slipped outside and stood in the difference in light with awe, the door closing shut behind me.

* * *

The first thing that caught my attention was what appeared to be an elevator standing in front of me; two metal doors closed shut with a semi-circle of numbers written along the dial's circumference above it, an arrow pointed to a number, symbolizing a designated floor where the moving platform was located. Only after inspecting and confirming the elevator's reality did a sickening thought occur to me.

_You wouldn't install an elevator in a two-story building._

For all I knew, I could be a 100 floors above the ground or 100 floors below the ground, though the sight of the windows at the end of the small hallway suggested that I was within a larger building.

Swallowing hard, I avoided the idea of peering out the windows that concluded the end of the corridor on either side of me. Knowing that it opened widely to a pale blue sky, a large expanse of the atmosphere and a rather blurry view of the ground, and I didn't want the plummeting realization of where my captors have taken me. Just the thought of having those adolescents lugging my unconscious body to the building wracked my spine with a shudder.

It took strength to turn away, to neglect peering out the window, and even more strength to boldly walk up to the elevator and signal for the platform to come.

_I should have a right to know where I am,_ I thought, even though I concluded that I haven't been here before.

The polished metal doors retracted with a ding, revealing a carpeted, spacious chamber to await in. I stepped inside cautiously, standing above an encircled "T" that had been stenciled into the ground as the doors closed, signaling an array of buttons labeled with numbers beside the door to illuminate. One button in particular kept flashing at me; it was number four's.

_I must be in the fourth floor then,_ I told myself.

_Maybe I should start with the next numerical floor; the fifth floor._

After pressing the button, I held on to the handlebars hammered to the perimeter of the room until the platform came to a stop. When the doors opened, I exited swiftly, entering a room similar to what I had seen when I left the medical room, only the door to the next room was larger. Above the door, a sign had been posted for its recognition. It read "Crime Lab."

"Crime Lab?" I asked aloud. "Why would those teenagers need a lab for that?"

I tried to open the doors but to no prevail. The same method I tried a few minutes earlier failed to operate on the metal doors. It had windows carved into the thick iron plates, yet it was tinted so dark that peering inside the unlit room served no evidence of its appearance. The keypad suggested it could be opened with a code, but I didn't bother to toy around with the device, and instead boarded the elevator again.

"They must be on another floor."

I clicked the button that symbolized floor seven, decidedly skipping two floors as a faster progress to the top floor. This time, when the doors opened again, I did enter another corridor, but the door was surrounded by windows that viewed the inside of the room, and I didn't need to read the "Gym" sign to know that the chamber devoted to exercise.

"How big is this place?" I told myself, peering past the glass to gaze at the elliptical machines, various-sized dumbbells, and practice dummies. "They sure got an extensive gym collection...for people who practice kidnapping..."

_It might be hard to catch people. Gotta stay in shape, right?_ a voice joked in my head.

Rolling my eyes, I once again entered the elevator, but this time, I clicked the highest-numbered button that was projected, the last floor the elevator could bring me.

The ride was brief, and as I rose, my stomach dropped completely, a nauseating sensation flooding my throat as I fell back against the wall, slowly sinking. I remained there until I was able to exit, and when I did, I began to walk through what I assumed had been the main hallway.

My bare feet padded softly against the hard flooring, my toes numb from the cold. My naked body was barely clothed, my attire consisting of a paper-like cloak that concealed most of my embarrassing areas, sealed behind me by a thin string, and I hugged my arms to my chest to keep whatever warmth I held. The sheet opened widely in the back, exposing my behind greatly, so I fumbled to close them and tie the string tightly because I didn't want it to open again. Even though I hadn't looked, I knew that the only undergarment I donned was a comfy pair of underwear, but I lacked the support of another helpful clothing item that made my cheeks blush; a bra.

"Just great," I mumbled grouchily to myself. "Who's idea was it to dress me in this stupid napkin?"

_To dress me._

_Which means..._

I silently cursed myself.

_Someone must have...even while I was asleep!_

And the very thought made me want to punch whoever did so.

Instead of howling in anger as a release of emotions, I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth, and began to stomp down the hall, making no effort to be quiet. As I furiously marched through the corridor, bogus ideas replayed in my mind like a broken tape recorder.

_How could they?! While I was helpless and weak? What kind of sick people ARE they?!_

I stopped abruptly and bowed my head as I felt my stomach twist.

_I bet that domino-masked idiot did it. Or that robot-guy. What if that- that green-skinned boy-?_

I shook my head, scrunching my nose in disgust.

_If HE did so, if he so much as-_

I grunted in annoyance, anger flushing through my veins.

_They wouldn't let HIM, right? These people must have some decency...right?_

_How can I be sure?_

I sighed, continuing to meander down the hall without enthusiasm.

_Why can't I just remember what happened?_ I complained. _Why must my memory be so fractured? Why can't I just wake up one day and remember everything and everyone as they remember me? I feel left out; I feel like I'm bringing everyone down..._

_What if it's because of me? What if it's my fault?_

My head snapped up, my eyes wide with shock.

My fault.

_My _fault.

_What if-?_

_If that's the reason..._

_It couldn't be!_

_But still..._

_However, if it's mine, how come I don't remember? I couldn't just spontaneously forget, could I?_

_Obviously, something happened, but the idea of whether or not I am at fault remains unknown until I am later informed. Now shouldn't be the right time to find out, considering how overwhelming everything is already..._

_I must find out. Maybe there's something back at the Infirmary that can help..._

I was just about to turn back to the elevator when I nearly jumped out of my skin as I overheard a muffled, squeaky voice from down the hall.

"Dude! No way! We can't do that!"

_The green-skinned boy,_ I told myself. _Beast Boy, was it?_

Wait, Beast Boy? He's here? Now?

Another voice, with a much deeper and masculine tone, followed the young boy's innocent plea.

"You have to put your feelings aside, man. It's hard for us too."

"Yes, Cyborg is right, Friend Beast Boy. We do not have other solutions to solve our problem."

"You have to understand, Beast Boy. Cyborg and Star know that it's a tough decision, but they moved past it because they understand that it would make it easier for all of us. You need to listen and trust us."

_All of them,_ I told myself, starting to back away to the opposite end of the hall. _All of them are here. Here!_

_They don't know that I'm here. What if they catch me?!_

_Why don't I just make a grand entrance and whoop their butts? They totally deserve it for leaving me like this._

_There's NO way I'm confronting them while dressed like this..._

I glanced down at the paper gown, my hands holding it to my face to inspect the material before letting it fall with a disapproving frown.

_What if they see me here? That would be too embarrassing! They can't see me like this!_

_If they found out that I left that room..._

_I got to get out of here! I need to hide!_

Just as I had turned around to make a dash back to the elevator, I overheard my name fused within a sentence that was directed to another being without my approval or knowledge of its use. My eyes became wide with sudden interest, my ears tuned to the voices within the next room at the end of the hall, behind the motion-activated door.

"Do you really think we want to do this to Raven?"

I gradually slowed to a halt, a hand on the wall to steady myself as I eavesdropped on the discreet conversation.

"No," stalled a flustered Beast Boy. "It's just- I don't want to do that to her. Wouldn't that..._hurt_ her?"

"Not if she's drugged," added Cyborg.

"We can't keep injecting drugs into Raven like that. She's not an animal. She's confused and doesn't understand anything; it's unfair for her. She's got no choice!"

"We can't give her a choice," Robin addressed to Beast Boy slowly, emphasizing each word in a stern manner. "She's clueless to what has happened. She's missing big pieces of the puzzle."

"Why can't we just tell her then?" Beast Boy argued.

"Raven is in enough emotional and physical stress," Starfire replied solemnly. "Even I feel the emotions that Raven has secluded. To explain the information at one time may overwhelm her."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "Besides, we'll tell her eventually. We aren't just gonna drop it; what she needs is time to rest and to get used to things again. The drugs I'm giving her aren't for making her calm down and sleep; it's to help her heal and recover too. She was badly damaged through what happened, but her wounds showed a huge improvement. Probably because of her trance. Raven'll be okay in no time."

"I know, I know," Beast Boy interjected hurriedly. "I'm not saying that for me; I'm just...worried for her."

"We understand, Beast Boy," Starfire's feminine voice cooed amiably. "We all are worried for our friend's condition, but Raven's responding well to the treatment, and continuing at a patient pace will eventually guide her towards the recovery of her memory, and what Slade has-"

"This _isn't_ about what Slade did to Raven," Beast Boy erupted angrily, brushing away the topic.

I flinched as I overheard Beast Boy's argument.

"You don't think that's important?" Cyborg inquired, clearly surprised. "Man, that's-"

"No!" he squeaked hurriedly, his voice full of distress. "I mean, it's important, but I wasn't talking about what Slade did to her. I'm not worried about that happening again; she's safe. Slade can't harm her from where she is, and I'll _never_ let Slade touch her again. I'm worried about what- what happened when..."

Beast Boy trailed off, appearing almost embarrassed to mention it. There was a short pause, followed by a timid sniff from a whimpering Beast Boy.

"Slade was the reason-"

"I _know_ it was Slade's fault," Beast Boy seethed, annoyance dripping from his now avenged voice. "It was _him_, and Slade will pay for that, but I can't even _begin _to tell you how I felt. We were in danger; _she _was in danger, and she had no idea! And- and I totally chickened-out, dude! You don't know how hard it was to go against her while everyone else couldn't. The last one to face her, and I was the only one who could put her down..."

"It was hard for all of us," Robin agreed somberly. "It's not like I feel any different about Raven than you do. We all care about her and-"

I heard Beast Boy stand abruptly, a chair clattering to the floor.

"Yeah, right!" the green boy snarled sarcastically. "You guys don't get it. It's _you _guys who don't understand. None of you do! Forget about it!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shrieked.

"Leave me alone," Beast Boy warned them, thundering footsteps echoing from the chamber towards the end of the hall. "I don't need to hear this crap."

"No! Beast Boy-!"

"Just don't bother me!"

"We didn't mean to offend you!" Starfire begged, sounding hurt and ashamed. "I apologize for our misunderstood conundrum, but we know what is happening and we can assure you that what you did to save us and Raven is a truly brave accomplishment. We have so much respect towards you and you cannot think that we do not."

"You _don't_," Beast Boy spat.

My insides twisted with discomfort, along with the rueful girl's heart.

"And don't say that you understand either because you don't. Nobody has experienced what I've been through with her, and having her not remember none of it just kills me! She has no idea what happened to her, what she did, and knowing full-well of it all is too much to handle. I don't even know how to tell her! I mean, she'll have to know eventually!"

Nobody dared to speak.

The boy continued in a much quieter voice.

"I mean, maybe if we tell her now, she'll remember the rest! And, a part of me doesn't want to tell her, to ruin her innocence. Everything about her has changed; did you notice that? Her attitude and her feelings; everything is just so different. She's so sensitive; Raven wouldn't get it at all. It's so..._heartbreaking_...to see her so vulnerable like this. It's just not her...and I want the old Raven back. Raven, the mysterious Teen Titan; the demoness daughter of Trigon; the exotic citizen from the alien world of Azarath. That's _my _Raven! Our friend! She's missing too much of her past, even though it shows this new side of Raven we've never seen. Raven needs to know, bottom-line, but I don't even think I can handle the look on her face when it finally hits her...as if I was the one who made her feel like that..."

There was a long pause as the green boy let his words soak into the air, allowing time for everyone to digest his sense of meaning within his literacy.

"But Beast Boy..."

"I don't want to hear it," he replied harshly. "Whatever, okay? Just forget it. I'm clearly the only one here who cares for Raven's sake, even though she hardly has a sense to care about herself."

"Man, we aren't trying to be rude here," Cyborg explained defiantly. "We're trying to help as much as we can. And we know about what happened between you and-"

"Stop!" Beast Boy demanded at once. "No! No, you don't know! Stop it, okay? You don't know and you don't understand!"

"I'm not being mean, dude! I'm am doing what I can and we know that-"

A loud growl rumbled from the room ahead, and I gawked at the corridor in shock.

Wait, was that-?

"Enough," a deep, scratchy voice warned, which somehow reminded me of Beast Boy.

I couldn't understand how he managed to change his vocal chords to such a range, but there was hint of a young, pre-puberty squeak within the admonition that vaguely reminded me of a specific, pea-green child, convincing me that it truly was Beast Boy.

_But HOW?_

"Just leave. Me. Alone."

Everything was silent except for the thudding of two feet marching steadily.

Steadily.

In my direction.

I barely had time to react before the agitated adolescent jogged up what appeared to be a short flight of stairs, activated the doors to spilt apart, then head straight down the hallway. His head was down, furiously muttering venomous words for his hatred of his previous conversation, while his hands were balled up at his sides, tightly clenched into grey-gloved fists. Only after a few steps did he glance up, assuring his location in the narrow hallway, and the first thing he saw was a lost, shivering girl, clutching the wall, and censored only by a thin, paper dress.

He immediately froze.

"Uhh," I croaked, my weight heavily leaning upon the wall, increasingly becoming dependent upon it for support.

Beast Boy's eyes glazed over me, totally surprised to find me standing there. He appeared almost perplexed as he surveyed my garments and detected my location, finding the oddity of the situation.

"R-Raven?" he asked, unsure.

The doors were still open and Beast Boy glanced back into the room behind him, sending a confused facial expression to the rest of the invisible teenagers before he turned to face me again. A blush began to creep up my cheeks.

"Um," I uttered sheepishly, sloppily brushing a violet lock of hair behind my ear. "I- I was just...walking..."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, his eyes darting everywhere. Anywhere other than my practically-nude body.

"Yeah," he said, seemingly suspiciously. "Uh...how long have you been standing there?"

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my throat swelled shut, so my jaw went slack. I choked a dry swallow before shaking my head somberly, adverting my eyes to avoid his terrified stare.

"Oh."

I took a small step back, putting distance between me and the green teenager. Beast Boy noticed this and began to approach me.

"C'mon," he pleaded to me, extending a low and assuring hand towards me, begging for my hand in return. "You shouldn't be out here anyway. I'll take you back."

Before I could protest, the boy brought his hand to the lower arch of my back and began to usher me back towards the awaiting elevator, walking cautiously beside me in case he was needed for help. He gingerly gave a light push, his gloved fingers brushing like feathers upon my bare skin, yet urging me to continue. I stumbled forward, tripping over the feet that had remained plastered to the floor for so long. I barely caught myself, but Beast Boy reacted quick and had stuck out his other hand, preventing me from falling face-first.

"I got you," he whispered, his voice so low in volume yet sharp in tone. "I got you."

I had collided into his arm, but he was firm and hardly wobbled, so I was able to stand yet again and continue the trek. He quickly recovered me, his hand never leaving my back, applying more pressure as I staggered drunkenly. Once I had regained structure in my legs, I let my head fall back, allowing my chest to swell with the shaky breath that was purposely spawned to compose my tense nerves.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked, afflicted by my obvious distress.

He looked like he needed the gurney more than I did.

I nodded breathlessly, trying my hardest to focus on walking. I swayed slightly, wavering on my unsteady soles, but thankfully, a tender green hand helped steer me back on track.

"Yeah," I rasped. "Just...a little dizzy. That's all..."

"Well," Beast Boy said, his voice full of disappointment, yet almost smug, as if he knew the obvious cause of my dizziness, but knew that I failed to see why. "You shouldn't be out anyway. Haven't stood in a whole week."

"A week?" I gasped incredulously, looking at him with disgust. "You're telling me I was asleep that long? Is- is that possible? It's not, like, bad for me...right?"

"Nah, you're fine," Beast Boy replied nonchalantly, looking away to watch where we were going.

"But then, how come I appear so...ill?"

"You're not sick," he chided earnestly to me. "Maybe a little weak, but that's all. You'll get better eventually."

"What makes you so sure?" I retorted, refusing to believe his irrational statements without little thought.

Beast Boy simply shrugged.

"What Cy's giving you really helps a lot."

* * *

He continued to guide me down the hall, his right hand supporting my lower back while his other hand was strategically levitating in front of me, prepared to swoop in if my balance teetered too much. The hand that was sprawled upon my behind was slowly conforming to my skin, from hardly touching to heavily pressed against my flesh as I made my way down the hall. I noticed it upon the drastic enhancement of body heat, and so did he. Beast Boy withdrew his hand quickly, stuttering hurried apologies.

"Oh, I- I didn't mean to," Beast Boy swore urgently. "I swear I didn't know...I was just trying to help and I- um..."

"No no! It's okay!" I assured him, instantly realizing how enthusiastic I sounded after the words left my lips.

I ended up dropping my head in shame.

"I mean, I'm not encouraging it..."

"Uh, well, yeah..." Beast Boy agreed with a nervous chuckle.

"But, I- I get it. I knew what you meant by..."

Beast Boy blushed heavily, humiliation obstructing his choice of literation in his speech. The contrast of colors vaguely reminded me of a Christmas tree, and a small giggle chirped in my mind at the thought. Pity tugged at my heart.

"I swear I didn't, Raven. I was just trying t- to help...I wasn't being...I hope I didn't seem so...uhh..."

"It's alright. I know what you meant," I told him, even though my face was still scrunched in humiliation as well. "It wasn't on purpose..."

Beast Boy's green ears drooped, knowing that I mistakenly translated his aid as rudely defiling me without my notice. Although now I clearly understood his intentions, the boy still seemed guilty about his actions, even though he never performed any fault. His remorse made the simple confusion appear to be a big deal, which happened to enlighten me, considering I presumed it to be an embarrassing nonsense that would be easily forgotten.

_It was like he...cared._

How sweet that sounded.

_Yes! He cared about the situation!_

_To an extent._

_Obviously..._

It is such a simple thing, actually. To care so heavily upon the emotions of an individual after an accidental, childish frolic, that could be easily forgiven after a mere apology, shows much more than meets the eye.

_He cared? About what? There's really nothing to be ashamed of about what happened._

_That is, unless he really meant to do that..._

_He seems like a nice guy! I don't believe he had those kind of sick intentions._

_Beast Boy was just being polite. Nothing major or out of the ordinary. After all, these teenagers are doing the same with me. There's an amiable aspect about them, a caring reputation that had been established long ago and refuses to cease, even with the loss of a member..._

_Just what are these people trying to accomplish with me?_

We both finally reached the elevator after our grudgingly slow stalk down the hallway. Beast Boy abandoned me to remain leaning against the wall while he approached the paneled doors. A finger pressed a button in the shape of an arrow, pointing down. Stepping back, returning to my left side, he nodded in approval as the metal doors retracted away, revealing a narrow entrance into the vacant chamber.

The ride was brief, silence festering around the both of us. No one wanted to speak, especially me. The platform fell steadily, settling on the forth floor, a screen above the door labeling the floor as "Infirmary."

Exiting the elevator, Beast Boy carefully guided me to the entrance of the medical room. He had me stand back a little bit as the green teenager approached the keypad, dialing confusing combinations until the door divided, condensing into the wall.

"So," I said with a wry smirk. "What's the use of the keypad inside a room if it won't open the door?"

Beast Boy glanced at me, relieved for the contribution of a snide remark within the awkward silence between us.

"Oh, that? Well, basically the whole point is that you need a code to get in, but when you leave, you need to-"

"Stand on a tile," I finished for him, rolling my eyes. "Then what's the keypad on the inside for?"

"Nothing really," he said, dismissively flapping his hand. "Just to set security so nothing could get in or out."

"Like, if there is an intruder? Oh! So someone could be protected in that room?"

"Exactly," Beast Boy confirmed. "Basically, so anyone in the room can make sure no one else can get in or out."

After a short pause, Beast Boy dropped his head sheepishly, wallowing in consideration of the words he wanted to spill.

"Actually," he added with a hint of taunt to my suspicion. "It's a new feature here."

"Really?" I asked, nodding in curiosity to the knowledge.

"Yeah. The whole room was fixed up about a week ago..."

"That recent-?"

"Okay, c'mon now. We gotta get you to bed."

Cutting me off, Beast Boy quickly made his way across the room with me almost draped over his side. Offering a hand, I was helped into the bed, where I immediately settled back into the plush pillow behind my head, my legs slipping beneath the thin sheets that cloaked the mattress. As my green helper gathered the dishes off the mobile table, dragging the table across the tiled floor back to the storage closet, he happened to glance up at the electric carnage of the blown-out lightbulb above the both of us. He lowered his gaze to level with mine, a perplexed eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I see you blew out another one, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"No," I argued, feeling offensive. "That just happened above me as I left the bed. I was a little dizzy, but it just blew a circuit, I'm sure. Weird, right?"

Beast Boy looked up once more then lightly chuckled, which made me feel insecure.

I had the strange feeling that he knew something that I didn't, which made my self-conscious state of mind erupt with an embarrassed blush.

"Emotions out of whack, I suppose?" he asked me, continuing to tidy up the remains of the meal he had prepared while trying to hide the cocky grin that pulled back his ivory lips.

"My emotions?" I inquired, cocking my head at him.

_What did that have to do with anything?_

_Did he notice my embarrassment? I make it too obvious, don't I? It makes me want to blush even more!_

_I wouldn't call that kind of humiliation "out of whack" though._

"Ah well," the green boy went on with a small shrug, smiling goofily in deep recount of memory. "It wouldn't be the first time you did that."

_It wasn't the first time I had supposedly lied, and now it wasn't the first time I had supposedly broken a lightbulb?_

_But, I DIDN'T break it._

_Wait...did I?_

_Am I sure I did?_

_HOW could I have broken it? Just because I was near it doesn't mean it wasn't my fault. How come he's so fast to blame me?_

"Alright!" Beast Boy continued gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I think Cyborg is going to- oh! I guess he's about ready."

He marveled at the tinted window, waving at the dark figures beyond the thick glass. He gave them a curious thumbs up, then nodded approvingly before returning to my bedside.

"Cyborg's preparing for you. Better get you ready."

I nervously watched as the green boy began to hook my body up to the machines again. The clip reattached to my finger, the band drawn up my arm, the IV tubing screwed to the needle still injected beneath my skin. However, I noticed, instead of the clear tubing leading to a pouch that originally fed my veins, Beast Boy had instead connected it with another machine perched high upon a metal pole. Before I could ask, I was slightly aghast to find Beast Boy fluffing my pillow, pulling the sheets higher up my body, and then grabbing a remote with a cord connected to the gurney. Upon clicking a button, the bed slowly began to rise off the ground, the metal gates growing in height as if to cradle me like an infant, while the back end began to level out so I could recline horizontally in a comfortable position.

"Heated or chilled?" he asked me, insisting a command.

Unsure of his question, I responded with an unsure "Heated?"

After another push of a button, the mattress beneath me began to radiate with heat. The squishy material of the mattress was the perfect foundation, a mild warmth engulfing my limbs and providing the ideal heat source that the thin blanket couldn't sustain. I sighed heavily, sinking deeper into the plush bed thankfully while Beast Boy laid the remote on the gurney, beside my hand for total control.

"You okay?" he asked me, his round eyes blinking in wonder.

I nodded bleakly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just nervous of what's to come."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Beast Boy told me, inspecting the doctoral instruments one last time. "Cyborg has it all figured out. It will be helpful in the long-run, and it keeps everything as stress-free as possible for you too."

I nodded, my eyes blank as all focus surged to my ears.

"Oh."

"But, there's no need to worry. Nothing's gonna happen anyway; I can still see how anxious you are."

I snuck a glance at him. Upon our eyes connecting, he gave a small smile, to which I nervously adverted my sight from, my anxiety increasing to an alarming rate. Defeated, Beast Boy turned around and gave a questioning look to the window. In response, there was a flicker of movement.

"All right, then," Beast Boy sighed, stalling the silence that I evaded to fill with a conversation. "Cyborg's starting it now. It shouldn't be too long before it kicks in."

Sure enough, the machine beside me jumped to life, the sounds of mechanical music a signal to commence the flow of fluid within the tubing. As I felt the cold elixir seep into my blood vessels, immediately stimulating a state of dulled senses and languid limbs, I felt my eyelids grow heavy, drooping over exhausted eyes that gratefully accepted the sleepiness as a treat. The last thing my eyes were able to decipher was the softly smiling form of the green boy hovering above me, relieved to see my retreat to a rest.

"Goodnight, Rae," he whispered.

That was the last thing my clogged ears caught just before the darkness settled around me, allowing my mind to fall deeply into a dreamless yet blissful nap.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed it :) See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! :) Sorry for being inactive for a while. I had a lot going on, like school and sports, but I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so here's a nice long chapter (once again, I apologize if it's too much ^_^). Anyways, enjoy!

**A Previous Summary:** Raven is left with confusion after meeting the Titans for the first time. She is unaware of her abilities and the devastating effect of her unrestrained emotions due to her amnesia. She leaves the Infirmary out of curiosity and she makes her way around the Titans Tower, exploring the unknown environment. Once she is caught eavesdropping on a heated conversation about her, Beast Boy escorts Raven back to the Infirmary, where she is drugged so she could sleep.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 3: _Denial_

"Hey. Wake up, Raven."

I stirred slightly, shifting on the mattress to another position, then sighing as I resumed sleeping.

"Hey, c'mon now, Raven. Wake up!"

A big hand conformed to my shoulder, giving a gentle yet urging shake. In response, my eyelids pinched shut, evading the blinding light that started to seep into my dank vision.

"Raven? Are you awake?"

I muffled an exhausted moan, begging to be left alone. Seeing that their quest for a verbal agreement to wake up had failed, I heard the individual's embarrassing retreat to another destination. Although it had been my victory, the masculine voice had pulled me from my drug-induced slumber, causing me to loose whatever tiredness I felt. I gave up trying to fall back asleep, knowing that closing my eyes and ignoring all sounds would end up in vain.

My eyes cracked open hesitantly, slowly adjusting to their white environment until they could open fully. Closing them again for concentration, I heaved as I pushed against the bed into a sitting position, the gurney groaning under my weight. Remaining upright, my legs bent slightly, I arched my back and yawned, lazily stretching my feeble arms behind my head. As I rubbed the crust from my eyes, purple irises irritated with grogginess, I felt a tug on my lower wrist, which easily attracted my attention. Upon seeing the needle pumping unidentifiable fluids into my vein, I released a nervous sigh, recent yet barely manageable memories of yesterday's discoveries aiding my knowledge of the medical equipment. However, to my curiosity, I traced the tubing, expecting to see the appliance from last night, but the plastic piping had once again been connected to the bottle that disposed a clear liquid. Surprised, I studied the bottle, questioning its purpose, along with the machine's, although it was apparent that the apparatus had produced the drugs that had sedated me.

_Why do I need it anyway?_ I asked myself, grimacing as I felt the transfusion of liquids, the foreign elixir mingling with my untainted blood.

_Didn't Beast Boy mention something about that?_

_What? That green guy?_

_He said something about what that guy had been giving me..._

_The- the robot?_

_Whatever he is..._

_What was his name again? I swear I heard it before._

I had been so distracted, mentally straining to remember altered intelligence, that I had completely forgotten the presence of the another person in the room, the one who had woken me up. My eyes caught him, his back facing me as he bustled around the counters squished in the left corner of the room, and my breath hitched in my throat as I studied him.

_That's him,_ I told myself. _It's that robot-man, right?_

My eyes glazed over the individual, noting the metal plates that shielded his body and had engulfed most of his darkened skin. He was patched in gleaming silver armor, spotted with glowing panels that radiated an illumination, glittering lively as it morphed into many different ranges of blues, from a light turquoise to a deep sapphire. I watched the back of his bald head with interest, half of his skull eaten by iron templates.

_What is he doing?_ I thought.

_I hope it's another meal..._

_What if this one is poisoned? I mean ACTUALLY poisoned!_

_Maybe not poison, but there's bound to be more drugs in it._

_This guy is like the king of drugs. He must have some kind of ridicules library of that stuff._

_Just, what is he doing though?_ I asked myself, tensing up as the man continued to work.

I watched the robot-man as his mechanical arms flew across the sterile counters, silently working without a pause. He bent down to open a cabinet, revealing a microscope on a shelf, to which he quickly withdrew and set on the space to his right. On his left, there sat a metal tray where glass vials and jars of liquids were perched in an organized fashion, each labeled in a black marker and sealed with caps to preserve the medicinal fluids. He fingered through the assortment of containers, mentally reading each label until he picked up a small, corked tube that cradled a meager amount of a crimson solution. Removing the cork, he gingerly stuck an eyedropper into fluid, extracting a red droplet that was immediately deposited on a rectangular glass slate, shortly followed by another droplet of a transparent fluid. The slate was stuck into the microscope, and after adjusting the knobs, the man bent down to look through the eyepiece, observing the sample through magnified lenses. After a brief observation, he stole a pen from a cup filled with writing utensils and furiously scribbled on what appeared to be a clipboard. After another glance into the scope, he wrote down a couple more observations, returning to the slide once more to complete his notes with precise definition and correct information. Satisfied, he picked up his newly-finished sheaves of paper, juggling them as he turned around, rereading what he previously written, until he happened to glance up.

"Oh! Hey Raven," the older teenager greeted, quite surprised to see me awake.

He glanced down at his papers, unsure of how to approach, but he quickly recovered, smiling broadly at me.

"Did you just get up?"

I nodded bleakly, fidgeting under the emotionless stare of his one ruby eye.

"Y-yeah," I stammered nervously.

"Did ya sleep well? Was the bed comfortable?"

"Mmhmm," I replied curtly.

"Great!" he enthused nonchalantly, turning around again to face the counters.

The man shuffled the papers in his hands, each dripping in ink from the messy font his pen produced as he organized them. He carefully picked through each paper, pulling out one page at a time from the collage to file in a folder sprawled on the counter. Once full, his hands empty, he safely tucked the folder away in a drawer and turned to face me again, wiping his hands together as if he had just completed a dirty job.

"Alright!" he announced, marching briskly towards me. "Let's get down to business, shall we, Raven?"

I tensed up upon his sudden presence, watching his interactions like a hawk for fear of the robot-man trespassing the defensive security of my being. To my relief, his only intention was to inspect the medical instruments that played an important role towards my recovery. After a quick examination, adjusting the buttons on the appliances to a lower setting and altering the bed to an upright position, he stepped back and began to raid the densely packed shelves of the tall, glass-door cabinet to my left.

"And you are...?" I spoke aloud.

The robot-man ceased browsing, swiveling around so our eyes connected. The difference between the man's one gray eye and artificial, glass eye that projected a red laser was stifling. The very sight brought fear, but also a hint of confusion for never experiencing such a unique medical spectacle.

"Si-, uh, Cy..."

"Cyborg," he corrected me with an assuring nod. "Name's Cyborg."

"Like...like a robot?" I asked him innocently, my curiosity overwhelming my knowledge in polite manners.

Cyborg closed the cabinet, carrying a small cardboard box and a glass bottle back to the counters with him. The glass bottle had a white, plastic lid encased over the top and it probably couldn't have carried more than a fluid ounce. Setting the materials down, he rested his biconical hands on the edges of the counter, gripping them firmly as he slouched his back. I heard him sigh wearily.

"Yeah," he admitted somberly. "Pretty much. 80% of me, more or less, is metal and wires."

"So...so you _are_ human," I confirmed slowly. "At least to a certain degree?"

"Was, at least. Just little flesh and bone to my name now."

He started working again, attempting to brush away the conversation, but I meekly spoke up, determined to find the courage to face the strange adolescents.

"Well," I stalled, my fingers toying with the hem of the thin blanket sprawled over my legs. "Is there a reason?"

Cyborg paused for a second, processing my words to construct his own, before he continued to perform his task, talking casually as he did so.

"Reason for...?" he asked, urging me to continue.

"Why your body is...like _that_."

Cyborg had already taken the lid off the box, revealing what was inside. He reached in to retrieve it and then held it up to inspect the tool, twisting it in his hand for assurance of its usage.

"Had an accident years ago," he explained to me. "The solution was to equip what little body I had left with cybernetic implants."

"Cybernetic?" I inquired.

"Like the mechanical parts a robot would have."

He placed the object back in the box then picked up the small glass bottle. He carefully identified the label, silently reading the instructions under his breath.

"So, you had robotic limbs installed?"

"Pretty much," he said with a nod.

I waited a minute before I dared to ask another question.

"What happened at the accident?"

Cyborg was now busy combining several liquids into a large vial, including the contents of the glass jar he had withdrawn from the cabinet, but when he heard my question, he barely moved. He gingerly set down the glasses then turned to face me, his face stricken with confusion.

"I guess that memory loss really hit ya good, huh?" he said finally.

Seeing my curled position due to nervous antics, he merely walked up to me, his eyes trained in mine, and prepared an explanation.

"Well, what happened was that I had an encounter with something- no, wait..._somebody_ and it attacked me. In the process, it had dissolved various parts of my body, which had been currently replaced with these."

He tapped the metal skin on his arm.

"And my father," he continued. "...the brilliant man he is, created these cybernetics himself. It was him who had saved me, and if it weren't for these, I wouldn't be alive."

"Your father made those for you?" I asked, clearly astounded.

Cyborg nodded proudly.

"He managed to save my life single-handedly," he enthused triumphantly, but his face fell immediately afterwards. "I wish I could say the same for my mother..."

"W- wait, your mother?" I prodded him. "Your mother..._died_?"

Cyborg didn't reply, but nodded somberly under a stern glare. I bowed my head respectively, looking away to spare his mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Cyborg looked at me painfully, as if a recount of the memory would be too much to bare.

"Don't be. It's a waste of time to be regretful of the past. Never would've changed what happened. In fact, in an odd way, I guess I could say that it sculpted me."

I raised my head to gaze up at him during his inspirational speech.

"It brought me here. Because of my injuries, I flocked downtown and happened to come across everyone here. If it weren't for that, I probably never would've met Robin or Star or BB. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even met ya, either, Raven..."

I was taken back by his passionate statement.

"So you're saying that because of your injuries, you met them? Those guys? It took the life of your mother, and nearly your's, to find them?"

Cyborg shrugged.

"Eh, in a weird way, yeah, but it all worked out in the end. I may have lost someone I loved, but I gained another four people who I love just as much. The life I had before can't be compared to what I have now. There wouldn't be any Teen Titans if I hadn't shown up years back when we all first met."

"Teen Titans? Do you mean Beast Boy and that girl...Starfire, right? And Robin too? Are you apart of that as well?"

"Yeah! And you're apart of that as much as I am."

"Is that what they are called? All of them? The Teen Titans?"

Cyborg nodded, radiating a cocky smirk of satisfaction.

"Hell yeah! Ya can't forget us. Can't forget who we are, right?"

Although I was clueless to the idea of their group, I kept it to my discretion for fear of disappointing them. I already felt uncomfortably enough with Cyborg enthusing about the past that, without being informed, I never would have imagined existed.

"Oh y-yeah. That's us, alright."

Cyborg arched a quizzical eyebrow and I shrunk beneath his suspicion.

"Everything alright, Raven?"

I nodded timidly.

"Mmhmm."

He shot me a concerned look before he turned around, rapidly resuming his work spilled upon the counters.

"Our job is much more than to protect the city," Cyborg lectured me. "And we are much more than heroes and protectors. We have each other to watch out for. Everyone needs each other every day. There have been a handful of times when my butt was being kicked and Robin was there to step in, and a bunch of times when we were in a high-speed chase and Star was the only one able to carry me along. BB may be a little guy, and although he lacks great taste for poultry..."

He chuckled lightly.

"Man, he ain't bad. And he saved us countless times too; you and me included. I don't believe I have thanked him the last time he did..."

While Cyborg pondered lightly to himself, my mind buzzed with the new information.

_The Teen Titans,_ I told myself. _It has a nice ring to it._

_And yet, there is something...familiar about it._

_Wonder what they'll call themselves once they turn 18..._

I snickered to myself as the mechanical man shuffled away.

"Ah, forget it. Grass Stain knows that we're thankful. There have been times when I've saved BB's little butt and he didn't even look grateful."

"So, where is he now?" I asked, but quickly added, "All of them, I mean."

I didn't want Cyborg assuming that I consider either of them as friends. Not even acquaintances. They are still captors in my book. No one should be held against their freewill and expected to treat their host as a companion.

"Hm?" he asked, picking up the vial and bringing it closer to his face so he could examine it. "Oh, well I think Robin and BB are on duty, but they should be back by now. Star just left to stock up the tower. Been preparing it for a couple days now but there's still a lot to do."

"Preparing for what?" I inquired earnestly. "How long am I going to stay here?"

"Not planning on leaving, are you?" Cyborg teased, turning away with the vial in his hand.

As he gently stirred the vial, turning it in circles so the liquid swirled and sloshed around, he gingerly picked up what had been left inside the box and held it high. Craning my head, I peered over his shoulder to see what he had been inspecting; a rather large glass cylinder, crafted to hold minimal fluids, with a long silver needle and metal plunger that can both suck and expel contents to be held within the cylinder: a syringe.

_How much more of this stuff can I take being put into me?!_

"You aren't thinking about putting _that_ under my skin, are you?" I demanded.

Ignoring the initial question, Cyborg delicately stuck the needle into the vial, drawing back the plunger so the tube engulfed a meager amount of the elixir. Once it was extracted, he applied a light pressure to the plunger, a small spurt exploding from the hollow needle. Smirking in satisfaction, the bottle still in his hand, he walked right up to me, and thinking that he would forcibly stick the shot into my skin, I kicked the bed, scooting away. To my surprise, he instead approached the IV stand, jamming the needle into a small, rubber one-way opening from the upside-down bottle.

"Don't need to," he snickered.

He pushed the plunger all the way down then withdrew the syringe.

"All done!"

I gawked as the tainted fluid mingled with the contents of the bottle feeding into my vein. Cyborg seemed gleeful about his remark.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, growing worried. "What was that anyway?"

"Jeez, Raven. Calm down. There was a larger dose last time so you'll be fine. I hardly gave you a fourth of what was prescribed."

"You're doing what?"

"Well ya can't expect to live without nutrients, right?"

"That was...?"

"I got things taken care of, Raven. You can trust me. I've got you monitored 24/7. Everything you're hooked up to will signal an alarm if anything went wrong. I haven't left ya alone for more than 3 hours. You seriously think we want anything bad to happen to you?"

He walked away, gathering supplies to sterilize the needle.

"Of course not! I understand that you're stressed but you're a little paranoid too, huh?"

"I'm not paranoid!" I screeched, balling my fists. "I don't know _any_ of you. And you really think that I'm just going to let complete strangers do these- these _things_ to me without my permission?"

"We aren't strangers, Raven. We're your friends. You just don't remember us."

"And why is that?" I sneered, crossing my arms.

Cyborg looked momentarily flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Now it's MY turn to smirk!_ I thought triumphantly.

"It's hard to explain," he told me.

"Who cares? I want to know."

"Now isn't a good time. You won't understand."

"I still want to know."

"Another time, Raven. I've got more stuff that we need to start soon."

"I'm not agreeing to anymore tests," I replied in a dark tone.

"No, these aren't tests, and that's fine. I won't make you do anything that you don't want-"

"Good! Now, let me go. I want to get out of here."

"I can't do that for ya, Raven."

"Will you do _anything_ for me that won't make me upset?!" I exclaimed.

"We got food," Cyborg offered, hiding a laugh.

I noticeably rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Look, I've told you before; you can't leave. I'm not forcing you to undergo tests but you just can't. It's not safe for you. We're doing what's best."

"I want to _leave_ this place! Can't you see that?!"

"Raven..."

"I don't want anything to do with you crazy people! I want to get out of here but all I get are these vague responses that only confuse me more!"

"Raven!"

"You aren't my friends, I don't know you guys, and it's all _your_ fault that I couldn't even remember my own name! I don't even _think_ that's my name! _Why_ should I trust _any_ of you?!"

"Chill, Raven! Before you-"

"And STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I was immediately interrupted by a shrill popping sound, followed by the twinkling of glass. I flinched and cowered away while Cyborg jumped himself, his eyes wide with surprise. Peeking through my fingers, I scanned the room for the source of the involuntary explosion, however, after watching Cyborg take a few paces back, his face ducked to the floor and his empty hands in the air, I knew what had broken.

* * *

Leaning over, I gazed down at the floor, investigating the small pile of glass debris that was littered among the tiled ground. Scattered bits of the tube landed inches from me, the medicinal juices within the container festering into a small puddle by Cyborg's large metal boots. After a few moments of silence, the mechanical man raised his head to face me, pouting in frustration.

"See that?" he asked me, gesturing to the carnage of the vial. "_That's_ what happens when you don't control yourself. If ya get any madder, this room could go into flames!"

"Wait," I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone. "You think that _I_ did that? When I wasn't even near you?"

"Man, did you see how that glass exploded? It had your name written all over it!"

"I didn't do that! I didn't swipe that stupid vial out of your hand. I was sitting here the whole time!"

"You're distracted by your emotions, that's why," Cyborg explained in a deadly voice. "You gotta get a hold of yourself. You need to chill out!"

"I said-!"

"Raven," Cyborg continued, eyeing me suspiciously. "I know, I know, but you have to trust me on this. Don't be ranting like that again. It's too dangerous. That lightbulb could have short-circuited the whole room. Everything could go down! Just be calm right now, until we can get things figured out."

"But, I didn't do that," I protested. "I didn't break that vial and the lightbulb just blew out on it's own. It wasn't me!"

"I believe you," Cyborg assured me, suddenly understanding. "But you are unstable now, and we got that figured out. We now have more things to be careful about."

He began to frantically dart around the room, preparing to solve the numerous hazards that had recently appeared. Metal fingers flew along the keypad beside the hidden doorframe, a message heeding the door's security in flashing capitals on the tiny screen. He then dashed to the closet, retrieving what seemed like an upgraded vacuum, and setting it beside the cracked debris of the glass vial. Standing up straighter, Cyborg surprised me when he flipped open a small, yellow-and-black circular device from his pocket, bringing it closer to his face to inspect. He supposedly pressed a few buttons, to which a faint white light began to glow and light up his mechanical face. Cyborg spoke confidentially into the tiny gadget, looking highly concerned after a patient pause.

"Robin," he commanded to the handheld object.

"Cyborg?" asked a voice raised in question.

I assumed it was Robin's.

"Man," Cyborg replied worriedly. "It's already happening."

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired. "Is Raven alright? Is she safe?"

"Safe? Yeah. Just locked up to be sure, but it's already a problem. She's starting to get out of hand."

"Resisting much?"

"Nah. But she has no idea how much she can influence, and she already broke the lightbulb and now a vial that I was using. Shattered everywhere. It's going to be a larger problem if we don't do anything."

"Yeah, Beast Boy told me about the lightbulb, but I never got the chance to see the security footage."

"Anything could happen if her emotions become too strained. It's a big risk, Robin. It's going to be harder to keep her calm. She acts like she doesn't even know what she is capable of, and she surely believes that it wasn't her fault. I think that maybe the amnesia made her forget more than just us..."

"You really think so?"

"Oh, it's clear. She doesn't remember anything beyond our names. She hasn't tried to meditate or even hold back on her anger, and man, she really is unhappy. I hate to see her like this..."

Cyborg glanced at me, and seeing how intently I had been listening to their conversation, he reeled a bit, feeling uncomfortable to be talking about such discreet topics in my presence.

"Me and Beast Boy are wrapping things up," Robin alerted him. "We picked up another crime just a little south from here and we decided to quickly take care of it before we head back."

"Yeah. Sounds good, man."

"Right. Robin, out."

Cyborg shut off the telephone-like piece of equipment and pocketed the device, then sighed wearily, staring down at the pile of trash. His eyes flicked to my figure before looking away.

"Sorry about that," he apologized woefully. "I'm going to wait until Robin, BB, and Star show up before we continue with anything. I've decided to make changes to the plans for today."

Seeing how I flustered on the impulse of a reply, Cyborg continued in a beckoning, friendly voice.

"In the meantime, are ya hungry?"

* * *

10 minutes later, Cyborg and I were engaged in a timid yet intriguing conversation. He was bent over, kneeling to the floor as he cleaned up the mess, while I remained reclined on the gurney. The table was pulled up once more, neatly prepared with matching dishes and the vase holding the singular crimson rose, the same one Beast Boy had brought me the other day. I dug hungrily into the meal, occasionally sipping the herbal tea from a cup that held a meager serving of the steaming liquid.

"So, this is your sandwich?" I asked him between chews, holding the food in my cheek to speak.

Cyborg nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! That's a nice turkey sub, eh? Added extra lettuce and tomatoes too; my favorite. Nothing like a drizzle of mustard to top it off!"

"No kidding," I said, in a lower voice, my mouth stealing another bite of the supper. "Not bad at all," I remarked.

"I make a mean sandwich," Cyborg boasted playfully, using the vacuum to suck up the hazardous fragments of glass that littered the tiled floor. "I also make the best pancakes, and my bacon is _way_ better than that Grass Stain's tofu crap."

"_Tow_-foo?" I told him, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing," the mechanical man dismissed. "BB is a vegan, which makes sense I guess, but I personally would make an exception for meat. Ain't nobody can give up bacon after their first taste."

"I don't think I've had it before," I told him earnestly, taking a ginger sip of the vanilla tea to drain the crumbs and remains of the sandwich.

"Well, someday I'll make some for ya!" Cyborg replied cheerfully. "Make ya the biggest batch of bacon ever; won't be hungry for months."

I laughed lightly, finding the genuine humor in his pleased voice, the gentle and amiable words that he produced from his lips.

"I'd like that," I said, smiling lightly, feeling almost comfortable with him.

Cyborg winked at me, continuing to work when he was interrupted by movement behind him. We both looked up, surprised to see that the door had opened, revealing the two other teenagers from the group of four.

"Cyborg," the masked adolescent beckoned, entering quickly.

I took note at the medium-sized cardboard box that Robin held.

His sight caught the mess and he grimaced, a wave of worry flooding my mind as I watched him take in the scene.

"Hey, man," Cyborg sighed, standing to meet him as he brushed his hands off. "Just cleaning up here."

"Is Raven okay? Did anything happen while me and Beast Boy were gone?"

"Got some food into her, and besides this crap, she's fine."

"Great," Robin enthused, looking relieved. "But, listen to this: about the crime I went to..."

I had been listening to their conversation when the next individual, who had accompanied Robin, approached me. To my surprise, it wasn't Beast Boy, but instead the girl; the only female from the group of teenagers.

"Hello, Friend Raven!" she greeted cheerfully, flying up towards me.

I nearly choked as I roughly swallowed the food I had in my mouth.

"Oh, uh, hi..." I replied, slightly confused, constantly eyeing the distance her feet levitated from the floor.

"Comparing your wellness and expressions from the previous day, I can already witness a remarkable improvement!" she exclaimed, bouncing with joy as she twirled around in the air. "Tell me, do you remember much else?"

"Ummm, Starfire, right?" I asked her, teetering on the edge of confidence.

"Oh, joy! A great start towards a fully-restored health!"

"Uhhh, if you say so..."

"While you had been resting, I have taken care of special preparations for you," she informed me, grinning happily. "All is nearly finished!"

"Preparations?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, what a glorious day it will be! Perhaps the day's activities that I have arranged could restore your loss of memory!"

"But in the meantime," Robin continued, approaching Stafire from behind. "We have some things to show you."

With the dishes cleared, the table once again pulled away to make room, the three teenagers all gathered around the gurney with Robin closest to my right, and Starfire and Cyborg huddle at the opposite end of the bed. The cardboard box that I had seen earlier had been placed at my feet, far away enough that I wasn't able to peek inside. My insides were already squirming.

"So, uh, I heard about what happened," Robin chatted casually, his hand resting on the lid of the box.

"Oh," I replied, my eyes drifting nervously towards his gloved hand.

"Well, we all knew what was going on," Robin informed me, turning back to face his other companions for approval, for which they nodded. "And we actually had a couple ideas that we thought could help restore your missing memory, or maybe stimulate a few back."

I turned to face him.

"How so?" I inquired, growing interested.

In response, Robin patting the box lightly.

"Maybe these could help..."

Robin reached inside, fumbling with the contents, until he withdrew a large rectangular object. He passed it to me, where I hesitantly took a hold of it and realized, upon inspecting the withering, yellowed pages encased in a tattered gray cover, strange lyrical letters sprawled all over it's front, that it was a novel. I broke open the shabby book, randomly flipping through torn pages to read the delicately-written, cursive handwriting that I couldn't translate. My fingers glided along the wrinkled paper, my eyes eating up stenciled images and curious names.

"What do you think?" Robin asked me, hinting for me to remember.

"It's..._almost_ recognizable," I admitted, scanning through the novel. "But, I can't identify anything. These words..."

I gestured to the endless paragraphs, then to the precise, graphic drawings that had been doodled in slightly smeared ink.

"I know I've read them before. And these pictures...I've seen them also."

"That's your book of Azar," Cyborg told me, gesturing to the aging novel. "We weren't quite sure what it was for, but we knew enough from seeing ya read it that it meant a lot to you."

"I know I've seen this before..." I whispered, my fingers toying with the crumbled edges of the paper.

"I presumed that it had been a book of spells," Starfire added. "You had referenced it many times when unknown sorcery was required."

"Sorcery? You mean like, _magic_?"

I snorted.

"Why would I do that?"

"That's what you can do," Cyborg interrupted as Robin was gently retrieving the book from my hands. "That's your power. What makes you, _you_!"

"I don't get it," I responded lamely. "But, why sorcery? Why would that book be mine?"

"Erm, we should move on," Robin told me, shaking his head at a confused Cyborg, and although he never took an answer, Robin resumed plunging into the box to dig out another artifact.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You're not telling me everything," I accused him.

"Another time, Raven," Starfire assured me in a friendly voice. "But the next item is important as well."

Robin pulled out another object, gingerly handing it to me as if it were made of glass. In fact, a part of it was made of polished glass. Judging by the long gray handle, the shaded frames surrounding a reflective glass, and the two red jewels that were similar to my chakra, I could easily tell that it was a mirror.

_A very strange one, indeed._

I peered into the beauty tool, squinting hard at the glass, bewildered that such a mirror lacked the luster to produce an image. As I gazed into the smog, a sudden hand on my shoulder stopped me, causing me to flinch from the unexpected interaction.

"Oh no," Robin punished me, as if I had done something wrong. "You aren't going in there just yet."

"In what?"

"Hey! Be careful with that thing!" Cyborg exclaimed as Robin reached for the spiked mirror. "Last thing we need is Raven in another trance or you in another dimension."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, glaring at the both of them as Robin safely tucked the object away.

"The mirror belongs to your collections of demonic relics and extensive sorcery novels," Starfire confirmed.

"So you're suggesting that the mirror is somehow magical?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe not magic," Cyborg admitted. "But if we play with that thing anymore, and if something happens, no one could come to our rescue."

"So what can that mirror do, then?" I insisted, crossing my arms.

"That's not important right now," Robin hushed me. "The whole point was that you get a feel for these things. Like a jump-start to your missing memory or something."

I shook my head.

"They're familiar, but nothing comes to mind."

"Well, that's not all I have to show."

"Wait, there's more?"

Robin slid the box towards me, to which I immediately peered inside due to curiosity. My eyes went wide upon examining the cluttered contents.

There were stacks of novels and informational books with worn bindings; small, oddly-shaped and heavily-tinted jugs and bottles; a lifelike sculpture of a human skull; a small, glass orb seated upon a triangular stand, colorless smoke swirling within the transparent sphere; half-melted wax candles smelted into dusky hues, their burnt wicks nearly shaved to its end; a small, weathered chest sealed with a rusting, brass lock; a fairly large, heavily ticking pocket-watch on a gold chain; a scratched, silver goblet rimmed with a thin strip of gold around its circular perimeter.

My eyes couldn't mistake the large heap of valuables as I visually sorted through them.

The box was brimming with all sorts of delicate collectables and unique antiques from different origins but pertain to a similar topic. There were rusting trinkets, aging relics, disintegrating ruins, and rare trophies from distant origins; a prize not one other person could own. Gazing down, my hand glided along the pile, shifting through a couple objects and fingering a few that caught my eye. There was one factor about each valuable that produced curiosity; they were all old in a way. Whether they were morphing into dust, falling apart upon the slightest contact, or heavily worn and dented, none resembled youth in any way.

It easily conjured thoughts.

"Woah," I whispered under my breath. "They look so..._primitive_."

"They're all your's," Cyborg said to me.

"All mine? Even that skull-thing? I owned a human skull?"

Robin shrugged, a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so! Don't act confused either since we never understood how or why it had been in your room, but you had it, alright."

"Weird," I muttered, sitting back. "This honestly doesn't explain much, except that I had these things, but I don't know why."

"They all belonged to you," Cyborg ensured me. "Many of these were your prized possessions. A couple of these were stowed away on your shelves while others were kept in secret compartments. Even though your room wasn't like a museum or anything."

"Considering many of these had been treasured, we knew they must have had a lot of meaning," Starfire explained to me. "You did contain a fondness for collectible artifacts pertaining to sorcery and witchcraft."

"Magic-stuff?" I suggested.

"Precisely!"

I gently pushed the box away and leaned against the pillow. I protectively hugged my knees into my body.

"Look, I see how you guys are trying to help...but, none of this is making any sense," I confessed.

"We knew that you wouldn't get it at first glance," Robin assured me. "We figured it wouldn't come back instantly."

"No!" I said hurriedly. "I mean it doesn't sound right. It doesn't seem...logical. None of it is. None of you guys are either. I just don't believe it."

"Not exactly," Cyborg agreed. "But it's what brought us together; the Teen Titans. None of us are normal in a sense. We're all different."

"But it's unbelievable! Look at you!"

I pointed to Cyborg.

"Your name says it all! You're some kind of _freaky_ half-robot man made of metal! And she's this green-eyed, tangerine girl who is flying, I mean_ really_ flying, and you?"

I turned to Robin.

"I- I don't even know why...but you're just here! But you're obviously not normal either. You're all messed up. Something's terribly wrong. You guys just creep me out!"

"That's enough, Raven," Cyborg chided me, standing up to leave.

Robin approached to place an assuring hand on my arm, but as his gloved fingers contacted my skin, I vigorously pulled away, glaring at him before retreating my sight to the wall, ignoring their presence. Hurt, Robin backed away, begging his companions for help, who failed to provide any assistance.

"I think it's time for Raven to rest a bit," Robin tried hesitantly. "C'mon, Titans. Let's go."

I muttered a reply, turning away as Cyborg and Robin left the infirmary without another word, but Starfire floated right up to me. She was nervous but determined to speak.

"Rest, Friend Raven," she spoke to me, leaning closer so I'd be forced to listen. "What you require most is a period of sleep."

"I'm not tired," I scoffed, turning away.

I was vaguely reminded of how I sounded like a crabby child after hearing their sleep schedule, which only made me pout more.

"Robin will be commencing the dosage soon. It is best that you prepare."

"I can fall asleep on my own time. I don't need to be drugged again."

Ignoring my argument, Starfire began to coax me under the sheets, to which I solemnly obeyed. She adjusted the bed, made sure to insert and check all of the medical instruments, and removed the box from the foot of the gurney and out of the way. She nodded at the darkened glass then flew over to me.

"When you wake, it shall be a glorious day, Raven. You will enjoy what there is to come."

"Can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

However, the strange girl never seemed to detect my sarcasm and took up on my response literally. She then twirled in the air playfully, giggling like an eager girl awaiting a present.

"I shall come to meet you in the morning, then! Sleep in a tight form and don't allow the bugs of the bed to bite you!"

I scrunched my nose, choking back a laugh that followed my confusion.

"Wait, the_ what_ again? Huh?"

Starfire only laughed cheerfully before zipping out of the medical room.

"I best be off. Farewell!"

I raised an eyebrow, noting the girl's alien antics.

_There IS something peculiar about her, about all of them too, and not to mention her outward appearance. Just the way she speaks..._

_And how she can fly. Now THAT'S an important thing._

_She's very different, but, in a way, I feel different from them too. Like I don't belong with them..._

_I don't belong with them. Not here. Not anywhere. Wherever I am, whoever they are, I don't belong. I won't belong._

_Ever. Not ever._

With a sigh, I reclined on the gated bed, nestling into the sheets that projected a lukewarm sensation of heat. Only after closing my eyes did I realize how tired I was, and by the time the IV stand beside me began to pump the medicine into me, I was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think so far? Any advice? (besides the length...I know that it might be an issue...and the little delay in posting, so I apologize) I'm working a few chapters ahead and I can't wait to post them! But I don't want to give too much away, so I'll see ya soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey! It's been a while, huh? :) I'm sorry about the delay, but I'm really flattered about your comments. You guys are so sweet! The end of the year is winding down so I have a lot of finals to focus on. I felt bad for making you guys wait so I decided to skip studying and to post a chapter (I think I'll be okay for tomorrow...) XD A nice long one should make it up to you guys ;) Enjoy!

**A Previous Summary:** Cyborg wakes up Raven to begin tests and treatment. While questioning him, Raven's anger begins to appear, which has damaging effects. Fearing danger for Raven and herself, Cyborg calls Robin to warn him and asks for help. The Titans try to show Raven the possessions from her room, hoping to spark a memory, but to prevail. They discover that the amnesia has severely fragmented her memory, so the Titans made plans on other ways to help her remember the past.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 4: _Conflicted Ideas_

Without any external interferences, I was able to open my eyes and wake up peacefully. The room was quiet, the gentle humming of the equipment acting as a stalling lullaby while the lights were dimmed, yet provided enough vision to gaze across the room. I blinked, grunting to sit up as I explored my surroundings, nearly surprised to see Starfire a few feet from me, recalculating the machine that summoned the drugs. I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I did so, feeling rejuvenated by the timid nap that I allowed a soft smile to play with my lips as I sighed. Starfire heard me and she turned, flashing a bright smile that I couldn't resist but return in a more shy fashion.

"Good morning!" the alien girl squealed, fluttering in the air happily towards me. "I hope to assume that your rest had been successful."

"Um, sure?" I agreed, wincing at my confidence, but Starfire seemed overjoyed.

"Splendid!" she replied, flicking a switch before approaching the bedside. "Now, I wish to ask you; how do you feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yes. Are there any implications to be announced?"

"I wouldn't think so..."

Starfire grinned.

"Today, we wish for you to not be secluded to your bed. Although your health hasn't returned to its original state, and your loss of memory hasn't been successfully restored, we would be pleased for your involvement."

"My what?"

"You must want to leave, yes?" she asked me.

_Yes!_ I thought to myself, even though I knew she wasn't talking about what I wanted.

_Just...leave. Leave! This place. What is this place? Where is this place? Just why?_

_If I was ever given the option, I would never choose to stay._

"This room is a bit cramped," I admitted, my eyes darting to the corners of the room.

"Then this day shall suit your desires!"

"How so?" I questioned her.

"If you would allow me, I would like to remove the devices from your arms. Then we can enjoy the day exploring the tower and performing activities of fun!"

"I'm not following..."

"You simply must be active. To be trapped in this room can do much more harm. Perhaps a day of activities could stimulate lost memories."

"So, you want me to go out and _play_ with you," I concluded, staring at her as if she was joking.

Starfire clapped her hands and giggled, grinning ear-to-ear.

"How much fun it shall be! We can play the game of videos, or make traditional Tamaranean cuisine! Oh! And you must meet my _bumgorf_!"

"Your- _what_? And what is 'Tam-our-ean cuisine'?"

"You haven't consumed a proper amount of the calories to spend on energy, Raven. You must eat something! Oh, and Silkie will be so happy to see you again!"

_This girl is crazy,_ I thought, staring at her with confusion. _Nothing she says makes any sense!_

_Not to mention oblivious too._

_Wasn't she some kind of alien? She's DEFINITELY not from here..._

_An alien. How interesting..._

_Cyborg did say that but now I'm not so sure._

_She's freaking orange! Her eyes are neon green! She can float in the air! How can I NOT believe that she's some sort of alien?!_

_How can I be sure that any of them are telling the truth?_

_Maybe it's just a trick to see how gullible I am. They're probably making fun of me right now!_

_I've never seen these people so it's not like they are tricking me, right? I don't think they would go through this much trouble to mess with me._

_Maybe I have met them...I just don't remember..._

"Raven?"

Starfire was watching me carefully, her head cocked slightly to her right, like a confused puppy. She had taken notice to my excessive periods of silence as thoughts drummed my mind.

I had started taken a notice to it too.

"Yeah?"

"Is all well? You appear to be deep in thought."

"It's nothing," I replied, waving it away.

"Oh. Well, it would be best if we were to start preparations now. I presumed you would need help."

I crossed my arms and frowned at Starfire.

"Do I have to?"

"Say again?"

"Must I go with you guys?"

"You do not wish to be active?"

"Who said I wanted anything to do with you freaks?" I snarled.

Starfire was about to speak, raising a hand as a gesture, but she pulled back, shocked by my usage of words. I smirked under my breath in satisfactory.

"I do not understand your anger towards us," she said slowly.

"I'm not comfortable with it," I muttered crossly. "I'm choosing not to be involved. You can't make me do something that I don't want to do."

"I do not wish to _make_ you, but instead to _persuade_ you to join us."

"No thanks. I'm just fine," I responded sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Rather die of boredom."

"I did not believe that such a period of disinterest could result in death," Starfire said to herself, wallowing in thought.

She didn't notice my perplexed reaction as she pondered silently.

_She knew I was being sarcastic, right?_ I asked myself. _Does she even get the concept?_

"Well?" Starfire announced, reviving a forgotten smile. "Shall we depart?"

"I told you before," I reminded her. "I'm not interested. I'll pass."

"You would not like to be cleansed before the start of the day?"

"I'm not that dirty," I growled angrily, looking away.

"You appear to have the head of the bed, Raven. I would be happy to brush your hair!"

"My head's like a what?"

"A quick cleanse could help. I insist!"

I huffed an irritated sigh, leaning back against the board behind the raised, gated bed.

"I want it to be quick," I ordered her, emphasizing the last word. "I don't want to spend time with either of you."

"A shower of water will be very pleasing, Friend Raven."

"Whatever," I mumbled before I threw out both my arms, my palms facing the ceiling, at Starfire, awaiting for her to remove the various plastic circuitry that fused with my veins. "Just get this over with already."

* * *

Starfire obediently began to disconnect my limbs from the machines. After removing the band, the clip pinching my finger, and unscrewing the tube that fed into the needle lodged into my flesh, the gurney was lowered to a suitable height, the gates subsiding, and I was helped off the suspended mattress. My legs trembled slightly, the effect of gravity almost foreign as I lumbered alongside the tangerine girl, who helped guide me across the Infirmary with a hand against my back, nudging me forward. We boarded the elevator and she signaled the top floor, stepping back to wait while I held on to the rail for support. As the platform rose steadily, I couldn't stop myself from mentally measuring how much Starfire floated off the ground.

"Why do you do that?" I inquired from the silence.

"Pardon?" Starfire asked.

"Why...I mean how do you do that? That- _flying_ thing you do."

"Flying is a symbol of our emotions," Starfire replied gleefully, floating a bit higher off the ground. "When my people and I fly, we think of the most happiest feelings that we receive from memories."

"And...you just fly? Like, all day?"

Starfire shared a giddy laugh.

"It's our feelings that give us the ability of flight that I am able to do. Why not express my happiness with all my friends?"

"Then do it when your friends are here," I retorted, looking away as a final sentence of the conversation.

I didn't need to turn around to know that Starfire had discontinued to fly, her face sunken with hurt.

The elevator signaled the end of the trip and the reflective, metallic doors opened to the top floor. Starfire less-enthusiastically helped me dismount the platform and had me follow her down a long hallway. Among the wall were only three doors, each labeled with designated pads to dial the door-opening combination. Amidst them all, Starfire led me to the first paneled doorframe, simply clicking a glowing green button that read "Available" before the wall collapsed into the wall, allowing us both to enter the vacant room.

The bathroom was half the size of the Infirmary, which had been surprising, even though it was assumed to be used daily. On the far side of the room was a white, porcelain tub, complete with sleek, stainless-steel knobs to adjust the water settings, a huge shower nozzle to be used if bathing wasn't preferred, along with pink shower curtains for privacy and a spongy pink rug to absorb water. A circular sink submerged within a slab of white-speckled granite faced a porcelain toilet, it's lid encased in a plush cover. The glass mirror was large, the top edge at the base of the ceiling rimmed with ornate lamps targeting the floor, providing light. To the right of the toilet, next to the bathtub, was a metal stand holding a roll of toilet paper, and in the corner, next to the sliding door, was a tall wooden cabinet. The furniture was stained a pearl white, it's doors made of glass and drawers lined every side of it, each organized and filled with toiletries and miscellaneous bath products. It was apparent, judging by the preferred light pink hue and abundance of creams, perfumes, and lotions, that it was a bathroom specified for females.

Meaning, only for me and Starfire to use.

Entering the room, I took another look around before I stopped in front of the tall mirror. There, I gazed at my reflection, slightly startled that I began to bite my gray lip from anxiety. A hand pulled out a twisted, violet braid of hair from my face, amethyst eyes blinking slowly as they traveled up and down in the mirror.

"I have some towels for you," Starfire spoke up, approaching behind me so she was visible in the mirror. "You may use this to wash your hair, and this to help with the brushing later."

In my arms, I cradled two white towels, a large brush, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner each, as well as a sponge and a scented bar of soap. Starfire opened the shower curtain for me, advising me how to use it, then helped me place the supplies on the counter.

"Would everything be okay while I leave you alone?"

"Yeah," I told her tiredly. "I can take care of it on my own."

"I shall retrieve you once you are finished," Starfire informed me, turning around the leave. "Take the time that you need."

After leaving, the door locking behind her, I immediately faced the mirror again. I still donned the paper gown and I was eager to take it off, angry that something so small and thin kept me censored. I ripped off the weightless outfit, balling it up and disposing it into a garbage can beneath the cabinet, and stripped off the underwear before I stood in front of the sink, completely nude. I glared at myself, taking in the sight of my abnormal characteristics, from my ashen skin to my purple coiffure. Luminous, violet opals flinched, a glossy blanket of salted water draping over my eyes as my body shuddered from the sudden coldness.

_They aren't normal,_ I told myself. _And I'm not like them. But...how could this be normal either?_

I inhaled a trembling breath and released an exhausted sigh. Reluctantly, I approached the tub and turned the metal knobs a few rotations, causing hot water to expel from the shower nozzle. I stepped inside, pulling the plastic curtain closed behind me.

Immediately, I was hugged by a wafting breeze of steam as my body was rained upon by endless sheets of temperate water. I wrapped my arms around myself, sighing in pleasure at the warmth that eased my quaking muscles. I toyed with the knobs a bit, discovering new settings for the water pressure and ways that the water could expel from the spout, and after finding a comfortable setting, I began to wash myself.

After my hair was thoroughly drenched, I richly lathered a thick, syrupy glob of shampoo into my hair, rubbing it thoroughly into my purple locks until my head was full of sudsy bubbles. After a quick rinse, I massaged a dollop of conditioner into my hair, my fingers combing through my scalp to untangle the knots that had developed after several periods of being smothered into a pillow. Once my head had been fully rinsed, I used the bar of soap and the sponge to further wash my body, scrubbing away the sweat and grime that produced a foul body odor. By then, my body was squeaky clean, and the water was turned off.

I stepped onto the pink rug, allowing myself to drip over the absorbing mat as I fumbled to wrap a towel around myself and cocoon my drenched coiffure in a much smaller towel. I checked myself in the mirror, inspecting my wet, oily face for anything that caught my attention. My eyes lingered on my black-framed, red chakra that was centered on my forehead, but it wasn't like I didn't know that I had it. My fingers continued to graze my gray cheeks, searching through my enlarged pores, until a soft knock sounded at the door.

"I heard the water turn off. Have you finished yet?"

"Yeah, I'm all washed up now," I called back, unlocking the door with the click of a button.

Starfire stood in the doorway, clutching a bundle to her chest.

"Excellent! I have spare clothes for you to wear, if you are interested."

"No way I'm wearing that hospital gown again," I muttered, taking the garments from her. "These can do, I guess. Thank you."

Minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of comfortable, black pants and a plain, white shirt, my hair slightly damp from the recent shower.

"I'm glad that you are up and moving," Starfire said to me. "You would be miserable if you had been confined to the Infirmary."

"Nothing like exploring my captivity," I remarked sarcastically, boarding the elevator with the orange-skinned girl. "Would you remind me about why I'm being held against my freewill?"

"Since you have lost your memory," Starfire answered earnestly.

"Apparently I'm going to loose my sanity too," I growled.

"How so?" she asked me innocently.

I rolled my eyes, staring at her as if it was obvious.

_Doesn't this girl understand any sarcastic jokes? Like, any?!_

"I'll be stir crazy eventually!" I exclaimed, raising my hands as a gesture to my environment. "You can't keep me locked up in here like some kind of animal. You're going to have to let me go! And it's not like I'm agreeing to stay here anyway."

"But without our supervision upon your health and security, you'll be vulnerable to outside elements."

I snorted, jutting out my hip and crossing my arms across my chest.

"I see no reason to stay here. I'd rather work alone."

"It's dangerous, Raven. We cannot abandon you as so."

The doors closed, confining me and Starfire to the elevator alone as it steadily dropped several floors.

"I want to leave. You have no reason to keep me here!"

"Yes we-" Starfire protested, but she was quickly interrupted.

"It's _my _decision," I explained to her. "I don't have to do anything that you freaks tell me too. Neither of you have that ability!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just get me out of here," I muttered grouchily, turning away. "Take me to the bottom floor of this place and let me go."

"You cannot leave, Raven," Starfire beckoned me, her voice rising dramatically. "I do not dare to let you leave; not out of domination, but out of how much I care for your sake."

"That gives you no right to keep me as your prisoner."

"You are not a prisoner. You are a friend."

"Then how come I can't remember anything?" I challenged her.

Starfire held back a bit, and I noted her consideration.

"I cannot say so, for I do not possess that knowledge."

I pouted, glaring at the wall in disgust.

"Even if you leave," the alien continued, offended by my lack of attention to her speech. "Where will you go? What will you do?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I also held back a response. Suddenly, a problem dawned on me.

_What would I do out there?_ I asked myself. Even if I escape, I don't know what my next move is.

_I don't know where I am or where this place is. If I leave this place, what will the outside look like?_

_Would I be in a desert or on an iceberg?_

_What if I'm underground?!_

_I can't be below the ground because I've seen windows. I'm probably just in a very big building._

_Very big,_ I told myself. _And very tall._

_That rules out escaping out the window..._

"I would get as far away from you people as possible," I told Starfire in fake confidence, but she seemed to have believed me and appeared disappointed.

"Your survival would not be an easy task."

"Who are you to tell me otherwise?"

"A friend."

"I don't have any friends."

"You do, Raven. You always had us."

Just then, the elevator pulled up to the designated floor, a short alarm signaling our arrival and the doors slid back, creating an entryway.

"Come," she beckoned me. "Your friends are awaiting to see you."

* * *

I glumly traced Starfire's tracks down a long hallway, the same one I had ended up in after sneaking away from the Infirmary. She glided forward gracefully, her flaming hair faintly billowing behind her in a ghostly manner. She reached the end of the corridor first, where she provoked the mechanical door to open, sliding away, then turned to face me, patiently waiting for me to catch up.

_I can't do that,_ I thought to myself. _I can't fly like you. Don't be surprised if I'm not as fast._

When I reached her, she then led me past a grand entrance, a large doorway that instantly opened to what I assumed had to be the biggest room built into the building. Each white-painted wall towered at least two-stories tall, the doorframe and sections of the wall highlighted in thick black stripes while a designated crimson floor path traced to the center of the chamber, as well as leading up a set of two small flights of stairs and ending at two other exits in the room. To my right, I saw the half-walls lined with gray counters topped with slick, yellow slates. There were matching island-counters framing the side facing the center of the room, with high-stilted chairs allowing individuals to be seated. The modern kitchen was complete with numerous, stainless-steal appliances, including a deluxe coffee/tea maker, an advanced microwave, a towering double-fridge, and cabinets well-stocked with cooking utensils, canned goods, and more. On the other side of the room, there were plush, coal-black couches that angled with the room, accompanied by yellow a table, acting as a sleek dining area. The center of the room contained a crescent-shaped, black couch as well, and a circular yellow table rose off the floor and acted as a commonly used surface. On the far side of the room, one wall was nearly entirely made of glass and a projector had been set up to display high-quality graphics against the glass with enhanced colors, a computer screen connected with a grand keyboard beneath it.

Peering past the television, my gaze searched past the thick window, admiring the view that I had discovered. Most of what I could see was the vast and vacant ocean, an endless, glass slate of indigo that broke and crashed against the rocky shore where the building had been perched. Along with a brief glimpse of a coastline congested with buildings that teamed with city life, in the backdrop, I squinted hard to detect a gleaming bridge that stretched across the horizon.

_Who knew?_ I told myself. _Who could have guessed that I was taken here; to see this kind of view right outside a window?_

Starfire had noticed how I leered past the glass and spoke up accordingly.

"Magnificent, yes?" she agreed with me. "Jump City is a marveled civilization, yet it certainly comes with a foul reputation."

"Can't think of any reason why," I responded, my mind still distant as I observed the landscape. "It's very..._surreal_."

"I can understand your opinion."

I continued to gaze, my mind numb with thoughts, until a high-pitched squeal erupted from across the room.

"Hey, dude! That's not fair!"

"Haha! What'cha gonna do now, Grass Stain? I'm beating your car!"

"That's cheating, Cy! You can't do that!"

"Oh! Oh, man! I'm ahead of you! Y'all can't get past me now!"

Cautiously walking down the steps, I peered over the edge of the semi-circular couch, and to my surprise, I found Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting next to each other, hunched over a device in their hands while their eyes watched the projecting screen above them intently.

They had been playing a videogame.

The monitor was currently projecting a graphic visual of a road, where two cars dueled one another in a high-speed race on a never-ending track. Each time one of the boys jerked their arms in a direction, their fingers repeatedly clicking different combinations of buttons on their gray controllers, the selected automobile would take a sharp turn or crash into the other car, often producing illogical weapons and "power-ups" to weaken or slow down the opponent's vehicle. Judging by the difference of cars, I assumed the blue monster truck with huge tires had been Cyborg's ideal car, while Beast Boy had been driving a lime-green Hummer, which revved on the screen.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Beast Boy whined, holding the controller higher to his face in concentration as he steered his vehicle with a rotating knob.

Cyborg only chortled in reply.

"I'm half-way there!" he taunted playfully. "This game is all wrapped up!"

Beast Boy shoved his older friend, hoping to mess up Cyborg's coordination, but he had been quick and he leaped from the couch, standing to get closer to the screen. Nearly bouncing on his feet from eagerness, he ran into Beast Boy's car, which spiraled out of control and crashed off the course, and seconds later, Cyborg's truck crossed the finish line, music from the game blasting through the speakers as a black-and-white checkered flag was shaken on the television.

"Aww yeah!" Cyborg cheered, holding his controller above his head in victory.

Beast Boy wailed in misery, tossing his controller away in disgust before crossing his arms and slouching against the couch, his green face hung in agitated defeat. I could practically see the steam whistling from his pointy ears.

"Booyah!" Cyborg gloated, grinning at his opponent. "I won, baby! I won the race, and got 2 seconds off my best time!"

"I would have won if you hadn't cheated," Beast Boy muttered, glaring at him.

"Yeah right, but ya lost and I won, which means I won the bet!"

"Yeah yeah," Beast Boy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Just take your prize already."

Cyborg fumbled to open a cardboard box seated on the table, beside a cup of water, in front of them, from which he withdrew the last slice of cold, cheese pizza that they both had argued over who should get to eat it. After pulling it out, Cyborg offered it to Beast Boy, who appeared surprised.

"Nah, man. Take it," he urged him. "I'm not hungry anymore anyway. You can have it if ya want."

His eyes lit up, the green-skinned boy gratefully accepted the food, immediately taking a bite. Cyborg simply smiled before he stood up, which was when he saw me and Starfire, who had patiently watched the game.

"I didn't hear you guys come in. Were we really that loud?"

Even though it was obvious that Cyborg wanted to provoke a response from me, I remained silent while Starfire replied energetically.

"A glorious match!" she enthused, clapping her hands together and holding them to her chest.

"I _should__'ve_ won!" Beast Boy pointed out, raising a hand in the air to attract attention. "But Cy, here, thinks that he can cheat his way to victory..."

"Beat it, Grass Stain," Cyborg replied dismissively, shrugging nonchalantly with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, glad to see you out of bed, Raven," he told me.

Behind Cyborg, Beast Boy stopped eating, sat up and turned around, leaning over the back of the couch to see me. Flustered, I swallowed hard and nodded in shallow agreement.

"This place is bigger than I thought it was," I told him earnestly, a hint of disapproval. "I like the view from here though."

Cyborg nodded knowingly.

"Are ya hungry? We ate all the pizza, sorry about that, but I'm sure I can make something good. I happen to be a very good cook."

"Or perhaps I could offer you a traditional Tamaranean dish!" Starfire piped up hopefully.

"I'm okay," I declined politely, even though my stomach grumbled from lack of nutrients.

_Next time they feed me, they might as well be sprinkling little pills on it, or drowning it in that "medicine" they keep giving me._

_They haven't poisoned me yet..._

_That doesn't mean they don't plan to!_

_This was a set-up,_ a voice inside my head suddenly concluded. _They're trying to get on my good side; trying to convince me to trust them. It's all part of their plan to mislead me, and I can't be so oblivious._

A part of me wanted to give in, however. These people have been nice enough, and it's not like either of them tried offending me or anything. I figured that I had been paranoid, but the same dominating voice in my head scolded me.

_Have I FORGOTTEN?! These FREAKS are my captors! Not playmates! They brought me HERE! I was taken; stolen from someone! I don't belong here! I'm NOTHING like them! Somewhere, someone must know that I have disappeared and I can't just be ignorant and let them get away with this. And WHY should I TRUST them?! How stupid am I?!_

I skillfully masked the persuasive thoughts as they spawned in a mind infested with paranoia, for displaying complicated opinions could tarnish whatever I had to use. Any signs of trouble that is detected early could draw suspicion, and I wanted as little attention as I can get around here.

Defeated, Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, alright then. If ya change your mind, I'm cool with whatever."

"I own the leftovers of Zorkaberries!" Starfire informed me enthusiastically.

"_Zork_-uh-berries?" I asked cautiously, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"A common delicacy of my planet, and a glorious treat that is sure to end the pains of hunger."

My eyes went beyond Starfire, where a comical green-skinned boy stole my attention. He was shaking his head viciously and drawing a line on his throat with his index finger, exaggeratedly explaining that the snack would be regrettable if I were to consume it. Stifling a small small, I faced Starfire and once again denied that I was hungry, to which she happily accepted.

It was then the motion-activated door behind us hissed suddenly, the unexpected noise surprising us and causing us to forget our conversation. I peered over my shoulder, alarmed to find Robin emerge beneath the separating wall, his face grim and his gloved hands clenched at his sides.

"There's a problem," he announced urgently, not wasting any time for a delicately-crafted explanation. "And I'll need your help with it, Cyborg."

"Yo, Robin! Wait up, man! What is it?"

"It's not good," he told him quickly, urging him to hurry up. "C'mon. You need to see this."

Cyborg clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly, jogging up the stairs towards Robin.

"Should I attend as well?" Starfire called after them, politely asking for permission.

"I just need Cyborg's help with this," Robin replied tersely.

"Might I ask what this is about, then?" Starfire questioned timidly, her voice rising in worry. "Have you discovered any new information about Sla-?"

Starfire caught herself, banishing the word and replacing it with a vague noun.

"...the _man_ responsible for specified crimes?"

Robin looked down for a second, debating over his response.

"I'll tell you later," he assured her. "But right now I just need Cyborg's help. You guys can stay with Raven."

_Yipee. Another babysitter to keep me company,_ a sleazy voice inside my head groaned sarcastically.

* * *

Just as the door closed behind them, Starfire and Beast Boy both looked towards me for inspiration. I blushed furiously from the attention.

"Well?" I demanded. "Now what?"

"I am not positive on what should be done next," Starfire responded slowly.

"You guys wanna join the game?" Beast Boy offered. "I got extra controllers."

When he faced me, his eyes insisting that I engage in a bonding activity, I steered my vision across the room, refusing his suggestion. Disappointed, Beast Boy looked away as well. We both jumped as Starfire suddenly gasped in shock.

"I have almost forgotten!" she exclaimed, her hands on her cheeks in surprise. "You have not met my _bumgorf_!"

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, as if he had forgotten as well. "Yeah, she probably doesn't remember Silkie. Raven'll have to see him again!"

"I shall retrieve him from my room!" she cheered, springing into the air, sustaining a height off the ground before soaring up the left flight of stairs, swiftly exiting the room. "I shall return shortly!"

_Counting the minutes,_ I thought sarcastically.

"So," Beast Boy stated, stirring the silence. "Did you get a good look around yet?"

"If you meant having that tour of this prison that Starfire promised me, then no," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"You don't like it? Don't you remember any of it?"

"No," I clarified harshly, giving Beast Boy an icy glare before shrugging away from him. "But I would like to be shown the exit. Can you do that for me?"

"Why would you like to see the exit?" Beast Boy asked playfully, even though he clearly understood my intention.

"I think you understand why," I replied in a similar, smug tone that matched his. "Probably the most interesting thing around here."

"There's much more to see than just a door."

"Yeah, because right now all I've seen was a tiny hospital and a bathroom."

"We have a work-out room, and a basketball and volleyball court on the roof. We might wanna play a game later; you should join us!"

"I'll pass, again."

"Why don't you want to do anything?"

"Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean I want to bond with you guys."

"Is being here really that big of a problem?"

"It is if you're stuck with a bunch of freaks."

"That's kind of harsh," Beast Boy lectured me, adopting a stern voice.

"It's kind of obvious that there's something wrong with each of you," I protested angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy asked, slightly offended.

"Just look at you," I responded, wincing in disgust.

"It's not wrong...it's unique. We didn't choose to be like this though; at least I didn't anyway, but it has its up's and down's."

"Being green?"

"Well that's the downside..."

"_Obviously_," I muttered.

"But looking like this does have its reasons," he insisted, fighting over the argument.

"I don't see how."

"How about now?"

In a split second, before I had a chance to blink, Beast Boy had vanished after a whirl of motion, last seen with a grin on his face. My eyes grew wide, scanning where the young teenager had been standing, until I happened to look down and realize that a wolf, covered in a thick coat of green fur, had filled the absent space that the youngest member of the group had occupied. Startled, I cautiously leaned forward to get closer, inspecting the animal in disbelief that seemingly had appeared out of nowhere. The wolf wandered towards me, his paws softly padding the ground while his claws barely clicked against the floor. I took a step back, but the wolf was by my side in an instant. A green muzzle nudged my leg, nostrils flaring repetitively to catch a scent, and once satisfied, the wolf sat down, his ears bent and his eyes looking up towards me, pleading for an amiable response.

"_Beast Boy_?" I asked, appalled by the animal's existence. "Is that _you_?"

My hand reached out hesitantly, my fingers grazing the fur spawning from the head of the large dog. In return, the wolf nuzzled my hand, a wet nose prodding my gray fingers playfully. Then, the creature took a couple steps back, and after a quick flash, Beast Boy once again appeared, crouched on his hands and feet like the wolf had been. Still smiling, he rose to his feet.

"Ta-daaa!" he exclaimed, expecting an astonished reaction.

He was half-correct.

"So that _was_ you," I said, more to myself than the green-skinned boy. "But you were-"

"Cool, right?"

"Wait! How did you-?"

"That's the upside," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"And you can just do that? Can you do that with any other animals?"

"Sure!"

Beast Boy blurred momentarily before his morphing phase was complete. Instead of a hound, a tiny mouse, also containing an abnormal fur pigment of envy green, was found on the floor. The rodent scurried around my feet, squeaking up at me for attention, but when I bent down, tracking the creature with my hand to capture it, the mouse saw my hovering hand as a predator, and immediately sought for shelter, usually running around in circles as an effort to confuse me. At last, after resting my upturned hand on the floor for an eternity, Beast Boy, in his mouse form, hesitantly meandered over to my palm and climbed over it, nestling into my hand as my fingers curled over the animal, cupping it for protection. Bringing the mouse to my face, emerald pebbles blinked up at me, a nose twitching occasionally to newfound fragrances. He nipped the sensitive skin on my fingertips to show affection, and I released a giggle, the impulse to produce a small smile was impossible to refrain due to the creature's adorable existence.

As I ogled over Beast Boy's unbelievable ability to alter his shape yet retain his ego, he suddenly morphed again, catching me off guard. Instead of a green rodent, I unwillingly held a large, green tarantula. Surprised, I jerked my arm away as an attempt to remove the hairy arachnid off my body, a scream knotting my throat. The spider fell from my hand before I had realized what I had done, but I barely had a chance to dive, knowing that by then he would have contacted the floor.

Only, Beast Boy hadn't landed.

As he fell, he quickly morphed again, in mid-air, and zipped away, disappearing like the jagged scar of lightning across a sky congested with ailing clouds. My eyes scanned the room, realizing that I had lost track of his origin, until he flew past me, inches from my face. He had turned himself into a minute humming bird, who's feathers ranged from different hues of greens. Beating his wings at a rapid tempo that they seemingly blurred, Beast Boy hovered before me, constantly zooming back-and-forth, my violet eyes following eagerly. He then twirled around me, circling my torso several times in a childish manner while I playfully swatted the air, trying to catch him but to no success. He then hovered in front of me, his body enlarging and his humane physical features returning as he morphed back to his normal appearance. He gleefully laughed, and I barely suppressed a giggle myself.

"Wow! That's truly amazing," I commented rather shyly, jealous of such a capability that was too surreal to believe, even after a personal demonstration.

"I thought it was pretty funny how you reacted when I was a Wolf Spider," he joked, a mischievous grin plastered to his green face.

"That definitely surprised me," I admitted defeatedly. "But that was...impressive. No doubt."

"Thanks!"

It was at that time when Starfire flew into the room, her arms occupied with a fat, faded yellow bundle that was hugged to her body. She soared straight to me, still floating in the air as she addressed me.

"Friend Raven? I would like to introduce you to my _bumgorf_; Silkie!"

She then extended her arms, holding out a creature to present. I jumped back in surprised, my face scrunched in disgust yet my eyebrow arched quizzically. In Starfire's hands was what appeared to be a plump, yellow caterpillar with fat pink lips and bending antennas. Her "pet" spotted me with its large eyes, numerous pairs of legs twitching up at me.

"What _is_ that thing?" I demanded.

Starfire laughed in response.

"Is he not the most adorable partner?" she raved, bringing him close to cradle him as if the creature was a mere infant.

"It's..._repulsive_!" I shrieked, my stance wide in case I decided to retreat.

"Silkie is my loyal, little _bumgorf_," she continued, giving the chubby animal a squeeze and snuggling her face with its as it gurgled happily in reply. "He and I are the best of friends!"

"Good for you," I told her crossly, stepping back and frowning in disapproval. "I can't even look at that thing. Does it have a 'terrible' back story also?"

"It was one of Killer Moth's mutant moth larvae that we rescued," Beast Boy explained. "...and then he ate these Zorkaberries and somehow turned into this giant moth that tried to attack us. He molted and reverted to looking like that. And we've been raising him since!"

"Charming tale," I told him, my tone chilling and dripping with sarcasm. "Any other lies you guys want to tell me? I'm sick of hearing them."

Starfire gazed at me, hurt within her eyes. She then peered down at Silkie, her hand rubbing what must have been the creature's belly.

"I do not wish to lie, but I am afraid belief will be a hard term to establish."

"I can't believe you guys still actually expect me to trust you," I spat accusingly. "You freaks told me nothing but lies..."

"We aren't lying, Raven. You don't remember anything, but that doesn't mean we can't help."

My hands clenched at my sides, my teeth gritted at a bone-crushing pressure in response to Beast Boy's statement.

"All that you do is tell me things that I don't understand," I said, my voice descending to a loud, commanding tone. "You tell me that I've lied, that I've done something bad, but I don't remember any of it. You tell me that something is wrong and that you'll help but you'll never tell me what the problem is! If I'm just such a big problem then why am I still here?! Why am I with you people if I'm just causing the trouble, but what have I ever done to you, huh?!"

"That is not what we intended to imply," Starfire responded calmly. "True, your past is a memory that you do not posses, but we remember, and we refuse to back down on a problem that would never resolve without our aid. If alone, Friend Raven, you would not handle the truth very well."

"Then what _is _the truth?" I asked her, threatening a reply.

Starfire meekly shook her head.

"I cannot say so. I apologize, but the decision is not in my capability, and-"

Before Starfire had a chance to finish, she was interrupted by a metallic, staccato noise, a shower of glazed ceramics clicking along the ground. Upon instinct, I flinched for the thought of sensing pain, but my anger melted into a curious form of surprise. Realizing my safety, I followed Starfire and Beast Boy's vision towards the circular table, where an abandoned tower of pizza boxes and a stray cup had been placed earlier. The absent space beside the pile of cardboard had been replaced with fragmented shards of crystallized glass, an oozing puddle of water seeping across the table surface and dripping to the floor.

Realization dawned on Starfire and Beast Boy's faces as they exchanged worried reactions.

"Uhh, maybe we should change the topic," Beast Boy suggested warily, hoping to persuade me.

"Why?" I snarled back, catching his fear. "Was it something that I did?"

"I ask you to please refrain from your advancements," Starfire commanded to me.

"Afraid that I'll do something?" I taunted.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it," I replied silkily, donning a superior smirk in hopes of convincing them of my bluff.

_It doesn't make any sense,_ a wise voice in my head grieved. _How can it be possible? There's no logical explanation, no reason for those random occurrences, yet I sense a connection. A peculiar pattern that only a personal ordeal could reveal. But what is triggering these spontaneous combustions?_

I skillfully masked my dubious thoughts as Starfire accepted my threat.

"Please, Friend Raven," she begged mercifully. "We only wish to help you..."

_They think I'm weak. They think that I'm helpless, like a child, and believe that I need their supervision. I'm escorted around here with constant surveillance, and yet they expect me to trust them. They claim that I need help with everything, that without them that I would suffer, but I know that I can hold my own. They just won't let me leave, and I've had enough of it._

"Help? HELP?!" I challenged her, my eyes growing dangerous. "You freaks helped me with NOTHING!"

Beast Boy cringed, shrinking away while Starfire stepped forward to argue.

"Raven, that is not true..."

_My anger,_ a sadistic voice in my head whispered. _They are afraid of it. They are afraid for a reason..._

My hands were balled at my sides, my knuckles turning white as an unnatural coldness accumulated at my fists, due to my anger. My eyes reduced to slits, pinched hard as I targeted a defenseless girl and a cowering boy. My jaw clenched, my lips pulled back into a grimace, revealing gritted teeth. I trembled with rage, my limbs quaking as if a terrible entity engulfed my body. Behind Starfire and Beast Boy, in the large window, a crack suddenly appeared.

_Yes..._

"Friend Raven!"

Another crack scarred the glass, nearly parallel with the other.

_Yes..._

"Wait! Stop! Raven, stop!"

A web of cracks punched into the window, yet my release of animosity didn't subside.

_Yes!_

"Wait! Raven, I-!"

Before Beast Boy could finish, the entire window blew out and a flurry of keen, jagged shards of glass stormed into the room. Starfire and Beast Boy ducked for cover, shielding their faces from the dangerous precipitation, but when they looked up, the door had already closed behind me.

My feet were taking me to the elevator.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope nobody's mad about the tiny cliffhanger *laughs nervously* Anyways, summer is coming, so I should have more time to work on my fanfic! Once my tests are done, I'll be able to post more often :) Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey! So, I've been very busy lately. I just started working at Six Flags and I'm having a blast! :D But yeah, it does take time out of my day. Sorry about leaving you guys in that mini-cliffhanger. This chapter is honestly my favorite so far though :) Happy reading!

**A Previous Summary:** Raven is starting to notice the oddities of her thoughts and emotions, though she doesn't quite understand due to her amnesia. Because of this, she's conflicted about whether or not she should try to escape as Starfire guides her through the Tower. Raven cleans herself and meets the Titans in the Main Ops room. There, she learns more about their own oddities, like seeing Beast Boy morph into animals for the first time and meeting Silkie, Starfire's _bumgorf_. However, Raven's thoughts and emotions are not properly controlled, let alone understandable. She unknowingly uses her anger to blow out the window of the Main Ops room, and she uses the distraction to flee.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 5: _An Escape to Reality_

I imagined their reactions in my head, watching a fictional sequence of scenes unfold during my absence as I sprinted down the hallway. Counting silently in my head, knew exactly when realization would hit them, and when they would pursue me. I knew that I only had a few seconds ahead of the Titans, but if I wasn't seen, more time would be present as they wasted precious seconds to track me down. I already knew the destination I was heading to, but the plan leading up to my goal was thought in a mere instant before I took action.

I didn't know how long I could improvise until my crafty ideas would run dry.

I knew where the elevator stations were located, and instead of going to the one I had arrived in, since it would have been an obvious choice, I took a quick detour, going down a flight of stairs and continuing down another hallway until I reached one that was parked just around the corner in the next corridor. My fingers fidgeted as I clicked the button shaped as an arrow pointing down, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I awaited the platform to arrive.

"No! Raven!" a muffled voice above me shouted.

I gasped, secluding myself to the wall. I hugged my arms to my chest as a timid defense.

_They'll easily see if I stay here; I got to move!_

_I should just stay and fight! They can't handle me when I'm angry._

_Wait! The elevator should be here any second!_

"C'mon, hurry!" I urged the metallic doors, anxiety swelling my chest with a shaky inhale.

"Raven! Where are you?!"

Footsteps ran directly above me, skidding to a halt as another voice spoke up.

"Where did our friend go?"

"She took off but I didn't see where," an exasperated voice replied.

"She could not be far, correct?"

"I don't think so, but we need to find her."

"Robin and Cyborg do not know. They must hear of what has occurred!"

"She's getting away! She could be anywhere by now. Check the elevator over there! I'll try downstairs."

My breath hitched in my throat. My skin was prickled with goosebumps and my limbs trembled violently as I heard the echoes of heavy stomping, then the unmistakable transition of feet down a slope of stairs. The elevator chimed suddenly, the doors sliding away.

We both heard it.

"Wait! Raven, don't go!"

I fled into the chamber without hesitation, repeatedly clicking a random, numbered button to escape. As the doors started to close, I saw a glimpse of green flesh dart across the hall. Quaking green orbs met mine, shock streaking through his innocent pupils, then vanishing like a flash of lightning, instantly replaced with fright.

"No!" he shouted.

Beast Boy staggering towards me, nearly tripping as hands reached forward. He was attempting to plunge his fingers within the crack to pry open the entrance, but the doors closed before his glove was an inch away. Silence then incubated me within the elevator. I sank the floor into relief, panting loudly as the elevator traveled downward dramatically.

"That was close," I whispered in disbelief.

_Too close..._

I awaited on the descending platform, trying to catch my breath, but my victory was short-lived. The platform sank only a couple levels before an alarm erupted, the doors spreading to create an entrance. I jumped to my feet, about to signal another floor when the button for the top floor suddenly blinked on, the button for the level I was currently sitting at no longer flashing. The elevator rang a small alarm, a warning of it's next destination, and on cue, the paneled doors started to slide back together to bring me up again.

It didn't take brains to figure out who called for the elevator.

_I can't stay here!_ I told myself. _I would be an animal trapped in a cage. I'll be caught as soon as the doors open!_

_So much for an escape plan..._

_I have to get off of this thing._

_The doors are closing!_

Without so much as a second thought, I squeezed from between the sliding doors, narrowly escaping being crushed as it slammed shut behind me. The elevator started to ride so it could arrive at the station where Beast Boy and Starfire were located.

_They would know where the elevator had stopped before it arrives to them, which means they have a clue to my origin._

_They would still be able to catch me in such a short period of time._

_I would not be safe hiding here._

_I have to move on,_ a voice urged me. _They will be here soon!_

_Why bother? I'll be caught eventually. I can't keep running around the building forever!_

_I just need to get to the front door, and then I'll be out of here._

Down the hallway, on either side of the building, a stairwell could be found. A towering setup of stairs with metal steps and railings could guide me up or down, signs posted as a checkpoint to indicate a certain level. Peering over the edge, my gaze fell to over fifty feet below and I cringed at the thought of loosing my balance and tumbling to my death. With an admitting sigh, I grasped the rail firmly and started to jog down the stairs, careful not to miss a step.

I had walked down only two floors when a siren unexpectedly went off. A pulsing horn signaled a distress alert while a magnified, feminine voice spoke over the alarm, repeating a phrase to stimulate awareness. The message couldn't be mistaken.

"System Lockdown is now in session. Security systems are now activated."

These were teenagers. Abnormal adolescents who dwelled in a grand building off of a civilized bay. Their tower must have cost a fortune, considering the unique architecture, the advanced technologies wired within the walls, and the exclusive display of art to style their everyday environment. With numerous floors to spare and an elevator to transport the owners and their welcomed guests, it wasn't a surprise that they had a system to reinforce the house and secure all entrances and exits. A building this size could attract unwanted visitors. However, there was no telling what other gadgets had been installed around the tower. It took a while for me to spot the camera capturing live recordings of the stairwell for activity, which could be easily checked for my presence. And realizing how I could be recorded and monitored at any moment, I decided that I needed to seek shelter to hide temporarily before I could continue my trek downward.

Briskly, I left the inclines of stairs and entered the hallway on the fifth floor. Upon walking down the corridor, after neglecting the sign, I noticed something familiar about my surroundings.

_I've been here before..._

I continued walking until I reached the elevator station, my eyes scanning the area for potential hazards. It was then I passed a tinted window that ate up most of the wall, presenting the room past a pair of retracting doors. I squinted past the glass veiled in darkness, peering at the oddly-sculpted shadows within the room.

_It's the gym that I had came across a while ago. That could be a safe place to hide. Until it's safe._

I sped up to the entrance, placing myself before the dojo-like doors that sealed the gymnasium. As before, searching the ground for a particular tile to activate the entrance had ended in vain, leaving me frustrated. I attempted numerous times to type in a proper password into the keypad with indicated lines that begged for the correct answer, but it declined my offers. I peered through the window once more, banging on the glass in hopes of breaking through, but the translucent wall could have stopped a bullet. All of my attempts of escaping so far were seemingly fruitless, and by then, I had become agitated, my intestines constricting with anxiety. I knew that I would encounter one of them soon, and I anticipated the exposure, left only to question who I would meet first, and if I'll manage to escape if they advance.

My fingers were jammed into the cracks of the sliding doors, my veins bulging with the effort of pulling them apart when the elevator behind me suddenly chimed, draining the blood from my face. I whirled around, my face stricken with horror as the lights along the elevator lit up, signaling the arrival of the platform. I had little time to react, but submissive instincts overwhelmed me and I didn't hesitate to flee, darting down the hallway back to the stairwell and hiding behind the corner, my back pressed against the wall.

Blood drummed in my ears, my breath haggard as I tried to remain quiet. One final ring of a bell and I heard the sound of the elevator entrance pull apart, a person leaving the platform before the doors closed. I dared to lean over, straining to hold my breath so I could peek around the corner. Sure enough, I recognized the individual as his back was to me, fumbling to withdraw an item from his utility belt. His black and yellow cape billowed behind him as he gripped a pocket-sized device in his gloved hand, holding it to his mouth as he spoke.

"Cyborg," Robin called into the gadget.

After a quick pause, there was a reply.

"Yo, man," Cyborg answered to his partner, his voice blurred in static. "Anything?"

"No. Nothing. I searched several floors but still no sign of her. She's not on the elevator or in any of the rooms I had checked."

"What about the gym? Have you checked there?"

"Not yet, but I'm there now. There's no way she could be inside, though."

"It's better to check. Just to be sure. There's no telling what she can do while she's out of control."

"It's a priority that we find Raven," Robin reminded him firmly. "We don't want her to hurt herself...or any of us. Her safety is important and we have to be quick..."

"BB just explained what happened; be careful if you see her," Cyborg warned his leader. "I don't know if she's gonna be defensive or offensive."

"Then, in that case, you might wanna come down here in a sec...just to check for any clues."

"Ya'll can call me if there's trouble. I'm scanning through the building to see if I can track her movements."

"Great. Let me know if you find anything."

"Alright. Cyborg out."

With that, the connection was severed, their conversation dismissed as Robin switched off his device, flipping the lid closed. He jammed it into a compartment specifically designed for the communicator on his belt and approached the entrance. I leaned farther out, watching intently as Robin quickly punched numbers into the keypad, the doors proceeding to slide back and allowing him to enter. He left with haste, his shadow slinking around the room as I observed through the tinted window.

_The elevator is clear,_ I told myself. _While he's distracted, I could sneak up there and take it down._

_Maybe it would be best to take the stairs..._

_The cameras could give me away. Cyborg is probably checking them now._

_What if the mechanical man has already spotted me? He probably knows where I am right now!_

_The hallway is clear. I can get out now if I hurry!_

I waited for a couple moments to be sure everything was clear. My eyes continually darted back to the window, where the lights have come on, allowing a clearer visual of the room. Robin's back was facing me as he walked the perimeters, checking every available space where an individual could hide. I checked down the corridor, awaiting in case company would show. After a glance at the masked boy, assuring myself that he was distracted, I mustered up my confidence and took off down the hall, racing towards the elevator.

I clicked the downward button and ducked to the floor, choking on quiet gasps. My heart flamed from within my chest, perspiration pooling at my palms and I constantly had to wipe them on my legs to keep my grip dry. When the elevator arrived, it alerted me with the ring of a bell, and I checked over my shoulder to see if Robin had discovered me. The doors opened and I stood, about to enter when I nearly bumped into someone who had already occupied the platform. My gaze lifted, a gasp scratching my throat raw as I choked back my shock.

It was Cyborg.

* * *

He was obviously just as shocked as I was to witness him too. Minding his own business, the mechanical man was casually exiting when I happened to be in his path. Realization struck us at the same time.

"Raven?" he asked in disbelief.

My purple eyes stung with prevailing tears as I backed away, cowering in fear.

"Don't touch me," I warned him, even though my threat never held the consequence of misfortune.

Cyborg took a step towards me, extending a hand composed of metal. My back suddenly hit the wall, the mechanical man towering above me with concern.

"Hold up now, Raven," he assured me, his hands raised to symbolize peace. "We've been looking for you and we only wanna bring you back-"

"I'm _not_ going with you!" I cried harshly, exasperated words strangling in my throat.

I put my full weight against the wall, my balled hands hugged to my chest to protect myself. By then, a faint streak of tears had melted down my gray cheeks, but I didn't bother to paw them away.

"Raven-"

"I said stay away!"

The hiss of doors pulling apart interrupted our encounter. The wall behind me vanished, my balance teetering too much that I couldn't regain it, causing me to stagger backwards. As I tripped, I collided with the other individual who had also accompanied me on the level; Robin. He, too, stumbled back, but his professional abilities and advanced skills allowed him to catch himself, actually using his hands to hoist himself up, pushing off the ground into a quick backflip before landing with ease. I fell hard on my rear and I clenched my teeth to prevent foul words, more tears producing within my shut eyes as my bottom smarted uncomfortably. I could only sheepishly gaze up my captors as they approached me, my cheeks blushing furiously. Robin seemed awfully worried while Cyborg seemed suspicious, yet he pitied my embarrassment.

"Raven?" Robin asked in astonishment.

He noted how I flinched as his presence drew nearer and he adapted. Robin advanced in a slower manner, as if he were attempting to gain the trust of a feral doe in the wilderness.

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

"You can't take me back," I told him defiantly, scooting along the floor to get away. "I _won't_ stay here. I won't let you guys contain me!"

"We can't give you that choice," Robin insisted, pain chirping in his voice. "You don't know enough to make those kind of decisions, and you aren't in the right condition to be leaving the tower."

"You have no right to hold me against my free will," I argued.

"We aren't holding ya captive," Cyborg explained. "We're keeping you safe. You're safest in the tower where we can keep an eye on ya."

I started to kick away from Robin and Cyborg, using my hands and feet to push myself along the ground to put distance between them and me.

"I'm not going to be bossed around by a bunch of _freaks_."

I scrambled to my feet, my sudden movement causing Robin and Cyborg to react. Both held a wide stance, ready to jump into action, but they both hesitated. Seeing how I stood my ground, they never went after me.

"I'm not sick. I just lost my memory..."

"And that's why ya don't remember us," Cyborg pleaded. "We're trying to explain that to you but ya don't get it. It's too complicated for you to understand."

"Then maybe you should let me go so I can start over," I reasoned, glaring at him as a punishment for concocting such an invalid argument. "If the past is forgotten, then maybe it should stay that way."

"You may not remember, but we do," Robin reminded me. "And we are not going to let you walk away while we carry the 'burden' of your remembrance."

"This isn't about you freaks. It's about me!"

"You're right; this _whole _situation was about you!"

"That's not what I meant," I uttered dismissively, but Robin continued.

"This whole thing revolves around you. It _never_ involved us. But we stepped in. We got involved in a battle that didn't include us. And why? Because you are our friend, and we refused to stand by and watch you loose to an unfair fight."

"I know nothing about that."

"And that's why you're here," Cyborg assured me. "And that's why we're here too; to help you remember..."

"...and to also help you suppress your memory," Robin added. "Everything that's forgotten needs to be restored."

"You don't make _any_ sense. I don't understand."

"Just please trust us, Raven," Robin whispered.

He took a step towards me, offering his hand to cradle mine. I eyed it warily, deciphering the meaning of his pleas.

"You can trust us, and we trust you. We can help, but only if you let us, only if you trust us."

My weight shifted to my back foot as I watched Robin. His genuine concern caused my heart to flutter, my breath halting into heaving gasps. I slowly blinked away the delicate film of salted water upon my eyes, my bottom lip quivering. After containing my fright, I opened my mouth to speak, but a voice in my head spoke before I could answer.

_No._

My body suddenly jolted, as if an electrical shock coursed through my limbs. My heart started to beat rapidly yet steadily, pulsing rhythmically as a newfound source of energy overwhelmed my senses. I blinked quickly, adjusting to a heightened vision, then shivered violently due to my tense muscles. I looked back and forth between the two individuals who shared my presence, right as a strong feeling of hatred started to form within my mind.

"Dude!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What's happening to her?!"

True anger. Uncontrollable frustration. Tension built up all over my body, my eyes reduced to slits as I hungrily leered at them, the streams of tears on my cheeks no longer in existence. Robin and Cyborg were both aghast at the unexpected change in personality. The petrified girl, who had been softly crying and trying to run away had now became a menacing opponent, threatening to attack with a malicious grin. Seeing my captors' surprise, their immediate retreat backwards was a pleasure to witness, but I had a craving to watch them suffer, to switch roles and dominate them as they had to me.

_The idea to flee seemed so...cowardly. Why haven't I stood my ground like this before?_

_They deserve to face me, to feel my wrath. The purge of emotions I am about to release will remind them that they can't control me, that no matter where they place me, I'll rise to power every time. No one can stop me._

_My catharsis should be controlled. Something could happen._

_Something WILL happen._

"She's..." Cyborg stuttered. "She's-!"

"Raven, stop! Don't do anything!"

The light above us blew out, Robin and the mechanical man ducking for cover, but I didn't even flinch.

"You have no right to silence me," I told him in a deep, guttural voice.

"I'm asking you; please stop whatever you are doing!"

"No amount of pain could demonstrate how I had felt. You both earned the misery."

I approached them confidently, my hands balled into fists at my sides. Both were kneeling on the ground, fidgeting uncomfortably and avoiding my eye contact. Cyborg had his hands on his head, bending over as he gritted his teeth, trying to eliminate the nauseating pain in his bionic skull. One of Robin's hands was clenched against the ground while the other was grabbing at his neck. Robin was hunched over and his shoulders sagged, his arms trembling as if he had contacted cold weather. Both were squirming, grunting to overcome invisible pain that had swarmed them without warning.

And that's when I stopped in my tracks in utter dismay.

_Wait. Why are they-?_

My eyes went wide, bewildered as the boys never looked up, each suffering internally from unknown causes. In a moment's notice, I went limp, stumbling backward and barely catching myself, weakly using the wall for support. A horrible headache induced the idea to bring my hand to my forehead, where I realized how tender and swollen it had become, beads of sweat accumulating at the base of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I inhaled sharply, regulating an ideal breathing pattern again. When I reopened them, Robin and Cyborg were no longer displaying pain, yet they seemed just as confused as I was.

Cyborg sat up straighter, almost waiting to see if the pain would return, then slowly started to get up. Robin relaxed entirely, heaving as though he had nearly suffocated. Judging by the enlarged veins around his neck, it appeared that he had been choking on something.

Or by someone.

The communicating device on Robin's belt suddenly rang for attention, arousing another wave of goosebumps to pepper my skin due to consternation. That's when a persuasive voice in my head yelled at me.

_Go! Go on! This is my chance to escape. Hurry!_

Realization of the current situation dawned on me once more, and with haste, I darted down the corridor with Robin and Cyborg struggling to stand behind me.

"Raven! Don't go!" Cyborg had shouted, but I had already busted through the door to the stairwell.

* * *

Cyborg and Robin had recovered faster than I had assumed. I only made it down a flight of stairs before they had caught up with my pace. I had just turned to descend the next slope of steps when Robin dropped from above and landed in a crouched position in front of me. He slowly rose to level with me, his arms raised and prepared to spar. I nearly collided with him again, but I jumped back just in time, my own hands raised if needed for defense.

"Stop running away like that!" Robin barked, frustration seeping into his tone, but he instantly reeled and winced.

The masked leader seemed ashamed to expose his anger. He then continued in a calmer voice.

"We're trying our best to help but you keep running away. This is getting us _nowhere_!"

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at him, not afraid to show my own anger. "You think I'm going to willing let you take me?"

"For now," he explained to me. "But you have to comply."

I shook my head viciously.

"No one tells me what to do. I'm not following anyone's orders anymore."

"We aren't demanding loyalty," Robin reasoned with me. "We're trying to help!"

"No! You are _not _helping me in _any_ way!"

The confrontation I shared with Robin made me momentarily forget of Cyborg's presence. As a result, I was startled when I was pulled backwards by a pair of huge, cybernetic arms. Cold, metal hands coiled around my waist and brought me to their owner, squeezing me against a robotic body. I squirmed beneath the embrace, thrashing my immobile arms and legs to break free, but the tight hold sustained. I strained with the effort, grunting in annoyance at my failed success.

"Let me go!" I shouted, kicking violently as the arms constricted around me, preventing me from slipping free.

"Calm down, Raven," Cyborg whispered harshly at me, but I neglected his words.

"I said let me go! You can't do this!"

"Robin! Now!"

Cyborg held me high, squeezing me in a tight hug in the air, but after he addressed a command to Robin, I immediately spotted their leader approaching me. He hurriedly withdrew a palm-sized, glass tube from a compartment on his belt, to which he held up to inspect. He pulled off a plastic cap, which had concealed an inch-long, hollow needle. He rapidly shook the contents of the shot to prepare the injection, then started walking towards me. I struggled harder under the grasp, more frantic to escape.

"No!" I screamed as Robin came nearer, wielding the shot as a weapon.

I knew that if the needle punctured my skin, I would pass out in seconds. The shot probably contained another dosage of the drugs they had used to induce me to sleep. Seeing how quickly they had initiated a solution, it was obvious that they had planned for a situation like this ahead of time, as if they knew it would happen. They were prepared just in case.

"Now, man, do it now! Aim for her thigh!"

"Hold her down!" Robin proclaimed. "I need to get closer or else I'll miss."

Following his edict, Cyborg dropped me to the floor, his arms extended to push my flailing limbs against the ground to contain them. He pinned me hard enough that the pressure restricted minimal movement, but I still tried to wiggled out from beneath him, groaning under the weight of his mechanical arms. My vocal cords vibrated each time I howled, my voice haggard from yelling, but I never admitted defeat. Seeing Robin bend down at my side, approaching my exposed right leg made me go berserk with rage.

"NO!" I roared, violently struggling.

"Hurry up!" Cyborg complained, who was growing impatient with my constant attempts to escape.

"Keep her still!" Robin commanded, cautiously aiming the needle at an appropriate angle.

"She won't stay! Do it now!"

Hearing those words, I had lost all control. My muscles instantaneously constricted, my back arching as I shrieked for their mercy, my lungs wailing for air. Fists the size of softballs punched the ground at my sides, and despite my body radiating heat from burning energy, an eerie accumulation of coldness encompassed my tensed hands. At that moment, Robin released a gasp and staggered backwards in surprise, his hand now empty. Cyborg lifted his head to see what was wrong, but he was just as dumbfounded as Robin after noticing the missing object. Momentarily distracted, the mechanical man's arms lifted slightly, easing the pressure applied to my body, but it was enough for me to manipulate. Before Cyborg could resume, I sent a kick his way, which contacted his jaw. I scrambling to my feet, nearly tripping down the next flight of stairs as I fled with Cyborg and Robin calling after me.

The head start gave me enough time to run down several levels until the stairwell ended, bringing me up to a large metal door. I crashed my shoulder into it, heaving against the door as there was a crescendo of footsteps. After successfully opening it and slipping inside, I threw it closed, my back against the door.

The corridor was narrow, plush chairs and elongated couches lining the towering walls that stretched high above my head. The hallway ended at an entrance with a grand door framed in stainless steel. I gasped in delight, excitement building up in my chest upon seeing the only exit I had come across. But I halted when I heard a bell alarm ring from behind me. At the other end of the hallway, the elevator installed into the wall withdrew its metal walls, revealing the orange-skinned alien.

_Just the thing to make matters worse..._

I took off into a sprint, charging forward as the girl trailed behind me, calling my name. A moment later, Cyborg and Robin emerged from the stairwell and they joined the chase as well, forming a tiny mob that hunted for my capture. I reached the door before them, nearly busting into the wall for thinking it would open for my access. There was no handle to seek for since its sleek exterior would be tarnished, and no matter how many times I tried, it wouldn't open upon pushing against it. They all gathered behind me as my hands smacked the wall, my anger increasing each time my palm contacted the cold, metal surface.

"No!" I cried, punching the wall now with my puckered fists as if a punishment for the door's disobedience to my command. "No no _no_!"

I had gone so far to get here, and now it wouldn't open. I worked so hard to get away, risking my life to escape, and now I was cornered, all because the wall refused to separate. The whole scenario drove me insane.

"Please! _Please_ let me go! Get me out of here!"

My power and fury started to deteriorate, my limbs loosing strength to continuously beat the wall. I found myself growing limp, constricted fists relaxing to feeble hands that merely slapped the wall as if in a dull daze. Hope for the door to retreat, even if slightly ajar, was fading fast, and an overwhelming illness of ardent began to choke me. Tears spilled over my face, my throat congested with forgotten pleas.

"Don't keep me here," I croaked.

I sank to the floor in defeat, my hand gliding along the glazed metal as I settled in a heap. My forehead rested on the door, salted droplets of water plummeting to the floor. A single sob hiccuped my diaphragm before I continued lamenting.

"I don't _belong_ here."

The room had grown quiet as the three adolescents studied me. I was curled up at the base of the door, my face contorted with pain as tears slipped between my pinched eyes. By the time I had realized someone was approaching, a gloved hand nudged my shoulder.

"Raven-?"

I whirled around, throwing the intruder's hand off of me.

"No!" I wailed, cringing upon his touch.

I remained on the floor, looking up at Robin as he towered above me. I sniffed back the tears, wiping away a trail of slime from my nose with the back of my hand, but water still emerged from my irritated eyes.

"Friend Raven," Starfire cooed, silently walking towards the entrance.

"We won't hurt you," Cyborg assured me, joining the group to stand by Robin's side.

"You need to let us help," Robin explained, but I interjected.

"No! No, I won't let you! I won't let you take me away. I won't go back there. No!"

_They'll hurt me,_ a timid voice in my head spoke up. _They'll tie me down forever. I'll be stuck in that room, with them claiming that they're helping, but they aren't. They're big and scary; they're different. What if they try to make me different?_

"Raven-"

"Don't touch me!"

"It's not like that. You have to let me-"

"No!"

"I'm just-"

"Get away! Get away _now_!"

Robin had crouched to level with me. His hand then tried to hold mine but I immediately jerked my arm away, trying to act angry even though tears were visible. He tried again, but this time I sent a punch his way. As if Robin read my mind, he dodged the swing of my attack and used the opportunity to latch onto my wrist. His grasp was gentle but firm.

"Don't hurt yourself-"

"No! Don't do that!"

I struggled then tried again, but another green glove restrained my other hand. Frantic to escape, I began to cry harder, screaming at his grimaced face to release me, but Robin was firm. He was patient about speaking to me, but his voice was drowned in the constant drone of my shrill screams. That's when another individual entered the room.

"_Robin_?!" a voice squeaked.

Everyone turned around in surprise, but I never looked up, refusing to cease my struggle. I knew who it was the second he spoke up.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed.

But Beast Boy wasn't paying attention. He watched Robin like a hawk as he held me in an attempt to calm the fight, but only more tears stung my violet irises.

"What are you doing?!" Beast Boy demanded. "Let her go!"

"Stay out of it, Beast Boy," Robin warned the green changeling.

"Dude! You're hurting her! Leave her alone!"

Beast Boy started towards us, but Cyborg intervened.

"She needs to get back to the medical ward," Cyborg piped up, challenging him with his height, but Beast Boy stood his ground.

"You _aren't _helping. She's scared beyond death for crying out loud! Robin!"

"I said to stay out of it," their leader shouted back harshly.

"Get away from her. Now!"

"I'm not trying to hurt her, Beast Boy. She's trying to attack!"

"She wouldn't if you didn't take her hands, now let her go!"

"Raven needs to be restrained before she hurts someone!"

"Dude! Listen to me! You're-!"

"Robin!" Starfire shouted in horror. "Release our friend; something is wrong!"

After my wrists were freed, I slumped back to the floor in exhaustion. Starfire and Robin gathered around me, unsure about how I would react, yet they wore worried faces. I sat against the door, panting excessively when the same shy voice whispered again.

_They got me. They finally got me. After everything I've done, it's all over. I had failed miserably. I'm defenseless. I'm weak. I can no longer fight. I'm now their's to keep. There's nothing I can do._

Hearing myself admit a deplorable defeat had a tremendous effect. I was already overwhelmed with depression, but the thoughts stimulated a sudden change in emotion. The contrast was like black and white, even though they both pertained to the same somber topic. However, the new form of lament unwillingly occurred, bringing a malignant conclusion, as well as a near-death experience.

My heart kicked my chest at an erratic tempo, my fingers twitching as energetic blood coursed my pulsing veins. My lungs spasmed with gasps, each breath ripping through my throat violently before being released hesitantly. I coughed viciously, but I was releasing more air faster than I could replace it. It was starting to take a toll on me.

Each time I exhaled, I started to crunch forward, cradling my swelling torso. I bent over so my body compressed my lungs, as if my organs were trying to eliminate all presence of oxygen within them. My gasps were congested with mucous, which caused me to gag, my lungs now pumping harder to prevent the hazard of choking. However, my coughs only expelled more nourishing air, putting more strain on my body as the vital craving for oxygen increased. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't regain control over my body. I could barely think as my vision faded, panic falling in rhythm with my ailing body.

"Raven?" Robin asked in disbelief.

My worsening breathing-pattern didn't give me a chance to respond.

"Raven? Raven, can you hear me?"

Hands grabbed my shoulders, giving a gentle shake for attention, but I was distracted by my convulsing lungs. I hardly noticed the interaction.

"Her body cannot withstand this pressure, Robin!"

"She's hyperventilating. It's a panic attack."

"She needs help!" Beast Boy wailed.

"She could pass out if she doesn't stop. We gotta get her back to the Infirmary."

My environment never seemed to exist. Everything else started to melt away, my captors' words blurring in unison. Flashes of obscurity strobed before my eyes so I squeezed them shut, my arms raised uselessly, unnaturally relaxed yet curled into my chest. The excessive trembling was an early sign of shock. Loosing circulation in my head, I was beginning to feel dizzy, as if I were being stirred continuously. Upon seeing the defects, the green changeling tried to protest to Robin, but he was interrupted.

"Here, let me-"

"Make room, Beast Boy. We have to move her."

"You can't move her while she's like this," Beast Boy argued.

"She needs to be in the Infirmary. Cyborg, get a wheelchair..."

"She won't even make it unless we do something. Let me help her!"

"I got medicine back at the place, BB. You gotta-"

"No! She'll be dead before it hits her blood. We have to do something _now_. Give me a chance. Trust me..."

The crowd quickly dispersed and Beast Boy took Robin's spot in front of me. By now, my breathing had been a labor, my hoarse rasps diminishing steadily. Inhaling had been greatly reduced, as if my throat was slowly closing. Now, only minimal amounts of air were allowed to enter. I fought harder, beads of sweat peppering my forehead while tears streamed down my inflamed cheeks. My lungs burned with effort, almost loosing the determination to breathe.

I knew I couldn't go on much longer.

"Raven."

I shut my eyes harder and furrowed my brows in concentration, my mouth agape and my teeth gritted in a nasty snarl.

"Raven. You need to calm down."

I hacked forcibly to expel the slimy waste lining my raw throat. Thrown forward, Beast Boy's hands caught my upper arms, his fingers wrapping around my limbs to hold me up as the impulse to fold over my stomach became apparent. I could only groan each time my body discharged a breath. As I became aware of the idea of suffocating by my body's own natural reaction to stress, I would be more frantic to breathe again. Only, I couldn't. I just couldn't do it.

"Can't..." I rasped, gurgling on my saliva. "No..."

"Beast Boy, she needs-"

"Wait! Hold up a second!"

He waited until I had cleared my mouth.

"Raven? Look at me, Raven."

My head had been bowed, my face scrunched in pain. A green hand released my arm and gingerly pulled my chin upwards. I stifled a cough, words exploding into my mind with no influence to be expressed.

"Raven, you need to stop."

A gloved finger glided along my quivering lips, wiping away the moisture.

"C'mon now. Look at me. Don't give in like that. You're fine. You're gonna be okay. Can you hear me? You're okay. Just stay with me. Raven? _Raven_?"

By then, my ears were clogged with the constant drumming of my heart. I couldn't stop the speed of my breathing. At one point, after I had exhaled, I panicked when I didn't naturally respire again. I was only allowed another quick drag before emitting another valuable breath.

It was as I gasped when I felt a pressure crush to my lips. Instinctively, I froze with the sudden, intimate contact, confusion bubbling within my mind. My eyes snapped open, revealing the close-up of a green face. A symphony of voices all screamed in my thoughts.

_Beast Boy!_

I was supine as the green-skinned boy leaned into me, his moist, ivory lips conforming to mine like a missing puzzle piece, slightly puckered due to the unplanned interaction. He held me there, my eyes wide with bewilderment as we shared a romantic gesture. My thoughts were buzzing wildly.

_Is he kissing me?!_

_He shouldn't be doing that!_

_I don't mind; he tastes kind of weird though..._

_Get him OFF of me!_

Beast Boy slowly pulled away, his eyes opening as he seemed worried to witness my reaction. He held a stoic expression while his luminous, emerald orbs were hopeful, twinkling with wonder as he gazed at me. After a few moments, I had realized that I had been holding my breath and I exhaled slowly to my astonishment. Beast Boy's face was grim, but his eyes showed relief. That's when I realized it.

_He kissed me, but only knowing that it would stop me from my panic episode. And by kissing me, he actually helped me. He kissed me, but he saved my life._

The green changeling backed away sheepishly, clenching his jaw to eliminate the knot in his throat. Starfire and Cyborg were appalled, and I could tell that Robin was too, but their leader masked his emotion. Robin approached me to investigate my health as Beast Boy retreated. He stood behind the group and crossed his arms, looking away mournfully, almost embarrassed that he performed an action in front of a tiny crowd. Cyborg placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Beast Boy never acknowledged it.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked me, pleading for a reply.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly, surprised at my tranquility. I could only nod meekly. Robin stood abruptly, frowning to himself. He shook his head as he mulled over his thoughts.

"I don't believe it," he mumbled, worry filling his tone. "Nevermore is collapsing."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like the story so far :) I still have so much to write! I need more time in life... *sigh* (And by the way, is _is_ clinically proven that a good way to stop panic attacks is to hold your breath ;) I'm sure you guys saw where I was going though... *grins*) Okay, so until next time, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I just found out that using Google Drive is WAY easier than a stupid App on my phone :) So what's up, everybody? Ughhh I got work soon and I'm having this stupid Writer's Block a few chapters up but c'mon I'm probably more excited than everyone to post another chapter lol XD Happy reading!

**A Previous Summary: **Raven creates a distraction to flee, desperately trying to find a way out of the Tower. She encounters the Titans on numerous occasions and barely escapes by unknowingly using her powers, which are heavily influenced by Rage. When she reaches the front door, the Titans surround her and she suffers from a panic attack due to her fright. Beast Boy is the only one who could help her so he kisses Raven to calm her down. Robin then declares that the trouble resides in Nevermore.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 6: _A Song of Love and Loss_

Starfire gasped, her cupped hands hiding her gaping mouth.

"Nevermore?" she questioned him. "You are sure?"

"Positive," Robin confirmed, glaring at the floor. "It took me a while to see the pattern, but I can see the connection. It all makes sense; her moods swings, her eccentric actions; they all originate from her mind. Nevermore is in trouble."

"So you're saying she's only losing more memory?" Cyborg asked him, smirking at Robin's theory.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "I think the amnesia somehow destroyed Nevermore."

When Robin mentioned my amnesia, Beast Boy had shifted uncomfortably on his feet in the background. Everyone pretended not to notice.

"I mean, that's her mind, right? That's where she keeps her memories. If she forget something, then that must mean there's some damage to her brain; that's where Nevermore is."

"Will she recover from her illness?" Starfire inquired innocently, holding her clasped hands to her heart to show sympathy.

Robin only sighed glumly.

"I have no way of knowing. Only Raven could give us that answer."

Hearing my name, I looked up at the group of teenagers who seemingly ignored my existence. Offended, I curled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, reclining in a tranquil position to calm myself. I rocked slowly, focused only on my breathing. The discussion continued solemnly.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked them, looking around for a response.

"I'm not sure," Robin apologized.

"I fear that it will be difficult to help Raven."

"We can't give up."

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the squeaky voice.

"Never said we were," Robin replied craftily.

"Raven needs us now more than ever. We know what's wrong and all we have to do is fix her."

"That won't be so easy, BB," Cyborg piped up somberly.

"It's amnesia, not a permanent memory-loss," Beast Boy insisted. "You dudes tried triggering it, and, yeah, it didn't work out, but maybe all she needs is to re-learn everything from scratch."

"Re-teach everything that she forgot? Man, we don't even _know_ what she forgot!"

"Cyborg is right, Beast Boy, but you're onto something. We can look further into it later, but we should take Raven back to the Infirmary before we discuss anything else."

After everyone silently agreed, Robin walked up to me and offered his hand. I gazed at it quietly, my mind blank.

"C'mon. Let's get you back where you're safe."

I swallowed hard and accepted his hand, allowing the teenager to pull me to my feet. Robin raised an eyebrow when I teetered slightly, debating whether or not he should help, but I shook my head and continued down the corridor, following Robin's lead to the elevator. The crowd separated to let me pass. Starfire smiled kindly and Cyborg nodded firmly to show respect, but Beast Boy didn't dare to share eye contact. Pulling my vision away, I blushed slightly as I strode down the hallway towards Robin.

_I didn't thank him,_ a worried voice in my head reminded me. _What if he thinks I don't appreciate what he did?_

_He saved me! That was cool of him. Of course I appreciate him!_

_But he doesn't think that..._

The leader of the group of unsupervised teenagers and I climbed aboard the platform, the door closing behind us. As we soared up several levels, Robin spoke up.

"You okay?"

I confined myself to the opposite corner of the chamber. I nodded timidly, blinking my irritated eyes.

"Look. Raven, I didn't mean to scare you back there. I had no idea that I was hurting you and I'm sorry that-"

"No," I told him quickly. "No, you weren't hurting me."

"I know that I caused the panic attack though..."

"Not really," I stammered, playing with the fabric of my shirt to keep my trembling hands occupied. "I just freaked out is all."

"What happened back there wasn't a little thing. I'm trying to apologize here..."

I remained quiet, unable to produce a reply. Robin stiffened.

"Raven?"

"You don't have to apologize," I muttered harshly. "Just forget about it. I don't want to remember anyway."

Robin hesitated, preparing to argue, but nodded in understanding, not wanting to upset me more.

When the elevator stopped, Robin exited swiftly while I trudged behind him. He fluently typed in a password into a keypad, the striped door to the tiny medical facility separating gallantly. Robin stood in the doorway, waiting for me to enter. I shyly looked down at my feet before walking inside, Robin following.

"It's for the best," he explained minutes later as he began to attach my body with the wires and tubes. "For precautions. You won't be needing it for long."

I nodded grimly, holding out my arms so Robin could proceed. He hooked up the plastic circuitry to a new bottle of medication, which he vigorously shook before hanging it upside-down, allowing it to dispose its contents into my body one drop at a time. He tinkered with the equipment around me, reading the displayed graphics on the screens to make sure nothing was abnormal. After that, he handed me what appeared to be a necklace of tubes that connected to a glass cylinder beside the frame of the gurney. It was what helped me breathe when I woke up about 2 days ago.

"Please?" Robin insisted, holding it out to me. "In case something happens, this'll help right away."

Reluctantly, I loosely hung the tubing around my neck, inserting the stubbed notches into my nostrils. Robin switched on the appliance, the pump jumping rhythmically, my lungs now swelling with fresh air rich in oxygen. I sighed in comfort and nodded at Robin. He seemed relieved as well.

"Will you be okay here?" Robin asked.

I hugged my knees into my chest, hunching over my legs to gather warmth.

"You tell me," I quipped sarcastically.

Robin pretended that he didn't hear my sarcasm.

"You'll be left alone for a while. Me and the other Titans need to have a discussion."

"So I'll be abandoned in here?"

"We'll be in there," Robin assured me, pointing to the tinted window across the room. "We won't be gone for long."

I dropped my head, my chin resting to my bent knees. I groaned.

"Okay then."

"Everything alright?"

"_Super_."

"Try to get some rest," Robin suggested, detecting my sarcastic weariness. "It'll do you some good."

I already knew that going to bed was a bad idea. Even though I had calmed down enough, my mind was still awake with the fresh memory and the goosebumps on my limbs haven't subsided yet. Attempting to nap would only end up in vain, even though I was exhausted.

"Thanks, but I'm alright," I replied bitterly, not exactly thankful for the teenager's idea.

"Just hang out here and I'll be back soon. We'll get you situated after we figure out some things."

Although Robin was dubious of my previous statement about my current health, he left the room without another word. Moments later, after peering through the bullet-proof glass, I detected quick flashes of movement, which I assumed had been Robin. Not long afterwards, more shadows appeared, the members of the teenaged-group filing into the chamber to discuss further plans about me. The thought caused me to blush and I dug my face deeper into my arms, which had been coiled around my legs.

_Calm down,_ I chided myself. _Everything's fine. It's okay now._

_It's not me I'm worried about. It's them._

I raised my eyes, focusing on the window.

_I wonder what they're saying…_

_They're making fun of me, aren't they?_ a voice whined in my head.

_There's hardly any respect,_ spat another.

I groaned, burying my face into my arms once more.

_Why do I even DO this?_ I thought. _I'm just arguing with myself!_

_No I'm not!_

_This is just too stupid!_

_It's comforting..._

_It's WEIRD!_

I looked up again, glaring at the wall in disgust.

_It's their fault!_ I shouted mentally. _Not mine! I didn't do this before my memory-loss...at least, I don't think..._

_How WOULD I know? I hardly remember my own name!_

_I don't even think "Raven" is my name._

_It's a pretty name. I like it!_

_Ugh I'm DOING it AGAIN!_

I combed my hands through my hair, using my fingers as an attempt to rid of the diatribe of thoughts within my mind. I waited a couple moments, digging my nails into my skull while gritting my teeth, trying to suppress my mentalities.

_Not normal. NOT normal..._

My gaze fell on the window, targeting the shadow of what I had assumed was the leader of the unsupervised adolescents.

_Just please hurry up, guys,_ I thought sadly. _I can't take being alone with my thoughts..._

* * *

While cradling myself on the gurney, I jumped when the door within the wall suddenly pulled apart. As if on cue to my desire, the teenagers entered the room, ushered in by an eager Robin.

"Hey," he greeted weakly. "We decided to move the meeting in here, if you don't mind..."

"Oh," I simply said, masking my relief. "Sure, I guess."

_Not like I had any control if I didn't agree..._

_That's kind of ironic..._

"Is there any reason why?"

The leader hesitated before he spoke up without confidence.

"We, uh, thought that you should be included too. We assumed that you would want a say in what we're deciding."

"Okay then," I replied nervously.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all gathered around the gated bed. As they huddled together, I immediately noticed an absence, and thinking of his name had reminded me of what had happened and I instinctively flamed my cheeks. However, I didn't dare to point out the obvious problem for fear of mockery or being labeled a position that I didn't want to own. Robin announced the argument, ceasing my bumbling thoughts.

"Alright, team. Let's pick up where we left off."

"We had been discussing the possible ways to reach succession," Starfire replied, contributing knowledge.

"We were talking about Nevermore," Cyborg clarified. "We know something's wrong and we gotta do something about it."

"Right," Robin agreed. "Only, we have another problem to deal with first; Raven's amnesia."

"Her loss of memory originates from Nevermore, correct?"

"Yeah, but Star, the thing is that her amnesia caused the trouble in Nevermore. We need to fix Nevermore, but to do that, we need to fix Raven's amnesia. And that's it. We don't know how to return it."

"I have suggested a tour of the tower for her, however we never had the opportunity."

"Showing Raven her stuff hardly helped," Cyborg piped up. "A tour might not help as much either. There's obviously more damage in her brain than we thought."

"She seems just fine," Robin argued, glancing at me. "You gave her the drugs once we got back to the tower and Beast Boy had safely led her to the ground. She wasn't in any harm and she's almost physically stable now. What could be wrong?"

"Her mind," Cyborg responded grimly.

"Her amnesia?" Starfire inquired.

"More than that. She was influenced somehow, remember? Raven wasn't tortured into doing anything she didn't want to do; in fact, she acted like she _wanted_ to do those things. When she came to again, her memory was wiped, but not entirely, which means it didn't go too deep. But, do ya get what I'm trying to say? It was all mental. Raven's mind was controlled somehow..."

"Could it have been something that _he_ did to her?" Robin asked Cyborg slowly, praying for the opposite answer he didn't want to hear.

The mechanical man disagreed by shaking his head.

"I don't know, man. It couldn't have been any kind of drugs. The medication I gave Raven rinsed her system, and they would have left her body by now anyway. After scans and tests, I couldn't find any of Slade's devices implanted inside her. There's no trace of anything that could have been used to affect her, but now there's no way of knowing."

"You do not believe that he _convinced_ her, yes?" Starfire challenged them worriedly. "She could not have gained such intentions over a short period of time..."

"I can't say anything but my opinion," Cyborg confessed apologetically. "I won't know unless I do actual experiments. I took samples and I'm having them tested, but only to make sure that she's not sick. So far, she's healthy and she's responding without a problem. Well, except for her memory loss..."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group. I nuzzled my face deeper into my legs to evade the awkward break in conversation. Robin turned to me, seeking for advice.

"What do you think, Raven?" he inquired.

Staring down, I meekly shook my head, almost annoyed by his question.

"I don't know what to think," I responded bitterly, gripping my legs closer to my body.

Starfire countered Robin's response, only directed to the entire group.

"What are we going to do now?"

Robin crossed his arms, his gaze adverted to the floor. Cyborg awkwardly scratched the back of his head, trying to stall time before responding.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"What about Beast Boy's suggestion?"

Robin scowled.

"Do you really think that we can pull that off, Star?"

The alien replied with an encouraging smile.

"Perhaps if we work together, we will be able to divide her knowledge and teach what has been lost."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"The use of her abilities; her history; _us_."

Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances.

"How will she master her powers again?" Robin asked her, seeking a flaw that would force the group to collaborate for another idea.

"I have possessed her abilities once," Starfire responded proudly. "Having used them, I am available to teach Raven what I know, and when she excels past my knowledge, she will be able to learn for herself. There is a lot that I do not know, as well as a lot that Raven must discover without my aid. However, basic maneuvers are to my advantage."

"That could work," Cyborg agreed with inspiration. "We can train her everyday through the systems that I've installed. She has her books and magic stuff to study from too. If y'all pitch in, we can help Raven."

"You really think that this can work?" Robin asked, slightly unsure. "Will Raven ever be her old self again?"

"I guess I'm with BB and Star on this one," Cyborg admitted. "This is our best bet. Even if positive results come back, there's nothing I can do to cure her amnesia. She might just need to figure things out for herself before she remembers again."

Robin seemed wary as he pondered, almost appearing worried, but eventually agreed. Starfire smiled widely while Cyborg grinned, standing up.

"Alright! I guess we can call this meeting off?"

"Oh joy!" Starfire sang, clapping eagerly.

Robin didn't seem too convinced.

"We should start immediately," Robin announced. "Raven should begin early tomorrow morning."

Everyone, including me, was dumbfounded by Robin's command.

"Tomorrow?" Cyborg asked. "Do you really think that-?

"We can't delay something as important as this," the masked boy confirmed. "It's a danger now that Raven lost her memory. Not just a problem for her, but for us. We lost an ally during missions. She needs to get back as soon as possible."

"This kinda stuff can't be rushed, man," Cyborg warned him.

"I won't rush her into doing something that she's not comfortable with, but I'm not going to let her sit here and do nothing either. She could be productive with something..."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a help," I retorted sarcastically, sticking my nose into the air and turning away.

"That's not what I meant."

"You freaks actually expect me to serve and pamper myself?"

I pouted as I rolled my eyes.

"And you think that I'll believe the 'friends' story."

"It is not the ideal time to discuss these matters," Starfire told me, flying nearer and extending a hand. "If you would please, may I-?"

The alien winced when she saw the daggers that my lavender irises launched at her. She quietly retreated back to Robin's side, as if out of comfort. Ignoring my sadistic outburst, he continued to the other Titans.

"Can you imagine what would happen if anyone finds out?" Robin asked, hoping to persuade them. "What happened to Raven was bad enough for the public; if other villains learn about Raven's amnesia, they'll come for her. They might use that as an advantage to hurt her. For all we know, they might be planning something already. Losing a member on the team is hard enough; we're weakened during missions. That's why we should start training immediately, if that's what we're going to do..."

"I hear ya, man," Cyborg answered tiredly. "But there's not much that I can do. It was on the news channel, remember? People might have gotten their own videos of her too."

"They didn't get much," Robin argued. "We even slammed the door on them when the reporters came to question us."

"Yes," Starfire chimed in. "However, it had been clear that Raven was the individual who had attacked the crew of reporters, as well as the device of recording."

I burrowed my face into my arms, suppressing a sob that threatened to tie my throat into a knot. Blinking rapidly, tears welled up in my eyes, making me want to rub them like a groggy child. It's still hard to hear this kind of stuff. Whoever they're talking about, I know that it's me.

A different me.

A _past_ me.

A character who no longer exists, but it was me all along. Me, but not me. And each time I try to clarify that to myself, my insides squirm with discomfort and my mind throbs as if a hammer hacks away at my skull from the inside. I resist the temptation to cry, swallowing hard in my arid mouth.

"Can you figure something out by tomorrow?" the masked boy asked the alien, pleading for assurance.

"Yes, but I do not want to apply the stress to Raven so soon," she interjected. "I want to teach Friend Raven, however I fear that she may not be ready to start the vigorous training."

"Just start out slow and build from there. Do you have any idea where to start?"

Starfire only frowned.

"In order to begin training, she must know of the aspects that affect her abilities," she explained. "Perhaps I could initiate a simple lecture, then teach her the basics of meditating. She may then proceed when I am able to approve."

"Sounds fine to me," Cyborg agreed.

He glanced at me, frowning when he detected my silent struggle to defend my tears. The mechanical man continued hesitantly in a softer tone, as if not to disturb my being.

"And let her rest a bit more. She looks like she needs it."

Cyborg smiled kindly before he departed, leaving Starfire and Robin to tend to my needs. Robin altered the settings on the medical appliances crowding the gurney while Starfire adjusted the mattress to an ideal angle for snoozing, and helped approve of a perfect temperature for the swaddling sheets. I was offered various selections of supper, primarily suggesting that I consume a meager serving of a vegetable broth before I sleep, to which I declined, even though I craved anything edible. Eventually, annoyed with the teenagers' constant coaxing, I ordered a hot beverage, which they believed would be beneficial towards falling asleep. Minutes later, I accepted a glassy, jet-black mug that held a steaming liquid. I couldn't help but feel relieved when I recognized the scent of the hot drink, sniffing the warm, vanilla fragrance for pleasure. I downed the cup in less than a minute, only taking a break between sips when I feared the beverage would burn my throat.

Once finished, after returning the mug, I tried my best to find a comfortable position as Robin left, appearing behind the window to prepare the sleeping dosage of morphine. Starfire had just finished switching my IV chords.

"Please rest," she told me, smoothing the blankets around my body, like a mother tucking her child into bed.

The maternal aspect from the alien female was hard to miss. Her amiable characteristics made it easy to gain a likability, which often conflicted with my intentions.

"I wish for you to not feel the guilt for today. I want you, Friend Raven, to forgive yourself, and to forgive me as well."

"What for?" I asked her, perplexed to her request.

"I, too, feel the blame," she replied apologetically. "I am not happy about what has happened, and I feel as though I am responsible."

I couldn't dare to look into her green eyes. The girl seemed so innocent at the moment. She never did anything wrong; it was me who caused the trouble today, and yet she felt like she had started the whole problem.

_Her heart must be made of solid gold,_ I thought.

"It's okay," I told her. "You shouldn't feel sorry. You did nothing wrong."

Starfire smiled softly and bowed her head.

"Neither did you."

She then began to float away peacefully, heading towards to door in resign. The appliance connected to the IV in my arm vibrated to life. I could see the ounces of clear fluid preparing to drip into the plastic circuitry, which would eventually lead to my veins and force me to succumb to sleep. Before the medication could be launched, I called for help, an idea springing into my head.

"Wait!"

Starfire, now alert, whirled around and was at my side in an instant.

"Stop the drugs," I begged her. "Don't let him start them!"

The alien didn't hesitate to react. Never questioning my urgent command, she flew to the window and waved her arms, signaling attention from Robin. The masked boy clicked a button, which opened a speaker beside the window. His worried voice echoed from within the room, framed in static.

"Starfire? What's wrong?"

"Do not release the medication!" she told him frantically. "Cancel the injection!"

"Star?"

"Now, Robin!"

Without further argument, Robin remotely shut down the IV machine. He arrived at the entrance of the Infirmary, demanding to understand the problem.

"Why did you make me stop the IV?" he asked her, obviously frustrated. "I thought something bad happened to Raven!"

"But, Robin, there _is_ something wrong," Starfire replied quietly, turning towards me. "Friend Raven gave me the request, and I could not ignore her plea."

"What's going on, Raven?" Robin asked me as he approached my bedside, wary of a problem.

"Don't put them in me," I told him in a shaky voice. "I don't want to be drugged again."

"It's painless," he explained. "You've had them before, remember? They're supposed to help you sleep."

"I know," I protested earnestly. "But, I want to fall asleep on my own."

"You need to rest," the masked boy emphasized.

"Then let me sleep without drugs," I argued defiantly. "I shouldn't be forced into a coma each night."

"I'm sorry about that, Raven, but they aren't harmful. Cyborg and I are careful about the dosages so it's safe."

"But why do I have to be drugged?"

Robin withheld a response, as if recounting a memory.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he said at last.

"Please don't drug me," I whimpered. "I can sleep without them."

"They aren't dangerous, Raven."

"Please!"

"Robin..." Starfire cooed, her hand squeezing the masked boy's shoulder affectionately.

"I don't want her getting hurt," the masked boy whispered somberly. "Something could happen…"

The alien gazed at him, silently pleading. Robin shook his head, but Starfire's pitiful, jade eyes won the argument. He sighed solemnly.

"Alright," Robin agreed, although he wasn't pleased with the final decision. "I'll cancel the dosage."

Robin left as swiftly as he had entered, leaving Starfire in the room with me.

"Thank you," I whispered, grateful for her help.

_I can't even begin to describe her,_ I thought to myself. _I don't think I've ever met anyone this kind._

_Have I?_

The tangerine girl with abnormal, lime-green scleras smiled at me before she wordlessly exited the room. I waited patiently for Robin to finish his work in the control room, and when he returned, he removed the IV chord from my arm, leaving the needle in my skin, explaining that it'll be used again anyway.

"We'll be nearby," Robin said to me. "We'll check on you to make sure everything's alright, okay?"

"Is that even necessary?" I questioned him.

"Just in case," he replied.

"For what? Another episode?"

I huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, I trust you too."

Robin shrugged, obviously frustrated with my sarcasm, even though he knew it was true, but his response was unaffected, which surprised me.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

I raised an eyebrow to his answer, but never acknowledged it. The leader of the Titans walked out, the door softly closing behind him. I waited a few moments, expecting to witness Robin's shadow within the tinted window, but all was still. Finally, since the day I had woken up from my deep slumber, I was alone. _Truly_ alone. No one to constantly monitor me from the control room; no one to escort me everywhere like a prisoner.

It was just me.

* * *

With the lights dimming to my command, I nestled into the heated sheets sprawled over the gated gurney, relieved to finally enjoy a privy, stagnant tranquility. I rested for a while, my eyes closed and my body still, but I never dipped into slumber. However, I was too drowsy that when I heard the door to the Infirmary slide open, I barely reacted, even though the intruder attracted my attention.

"Is she still asleep? How long has she been out?"

"She hasn't moved in a while. I wouldn't want to wake her though."

It surprised me that not only Robin entered the room, but so did Beast Boy. Suddenly nervous with getting caught awake, I tried my best to remain still, inhaling deep breaths to appear as if asleep.

"Why didn't you give her that stuff this time?" Beast Boy whispered, almost upset.

"She begged me not to," Robin answered pitifully. "I felt bad about it, but I'm just as worried as you are."

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy retorted.

I heard the green changeling's footsteps softly pad across the room, my back now facing the adolescent males indulged in a conversation.

"You can't go back into old habits," Robin suddenly said. "Besides, without the drugs, she'll wake up and see you eventually."

"She'll have to see me eventually," Beast Boy countered. "You can't keep me from seeing her."

"What if all she sees in you is bad memories?" Robin asked him. "You would probably be the last thing she remembers. I don't want that to be the first memory she relives."

"We've had way more good memories than bad ones," he argued. "I'm sure that she'll realize that soon."

"There's no telling when her memory will return. It could go in chronological order, and if it does, she'll remember-"

"Trust me, I don't want her to remember any less than you do," Beast Boy said suddenly, cutting off Robin's sentence. "It's bad enough with just me remembering and having Raven clueless."

There was a short pause, in which I heard the closet door open and close. The bed to my right shifted underweight before Beast Boy spoke again.

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Star, Cyborg and I talked about it with Raven," he replied. "And we're going through with your idea. Tomorrow, we'll to try to train her somehow. Star said that she could help since she had her powers before."

"What about her memory? Will you anything to help her with that?"

"Right now, no, but Cy's been working on it."

"That should've been the first thing to do. That's what I meant by teaching her everything again. Why try to train her to use her powers while she still has amnesia? What good would that do?"

"She should at least know how to protect herself," Robin concluded.

"From what?" Beast Boy spat harshly. "Villains? Crime? I'm not gonna let her leave the Tower until she's okay, and as long as she's here, he can't get to her. I promised her that."

"You really said that to her?"

"Whatever. I promised myself."

"We do care, Beast Boy. We're trying to help too. You're not the only one who's worried."

"I'm more than worried," Beast Boy muttered tiredly. "I'm scared, angry, frustrated. What happened doesn't make any sense. How could she do that and then forget everything?"

"Slade had her," Robin explained sympathetically. "He could have done anything to her. Remember when he had me? I was merciless when I challenged all of you, but only because he had something to hold above my head, to threaten me with if I disobeyed. Slade would've hurt you guys if I hadn't done what I did, and I was willing to do anything to make sure everyone was safe from him. He might have done the same with Raven..."

"And for that, I wanna be the one to end everything with Slade."

I could hear both individuals approach my bed. They stood at the far end of the gurney, most likely surveying me as I supposedly slept. I heard Robin sigh.

"If you do it tonight, you'll probably wake her," he said softly. "I want her to rest as much as possible."

"I wanna keep to my word," Beast Boy replied. "I did this every night since she fell into the coma; it would be wrong to stop."

"I'm not judging you, but without the morphine in her system, she could go on another rampage, especially if she wakes to find you here. That might surprise her a bit..."

Robin chuckled nervously at that.

"Just gimme a minute," he ordered the masked boy. "If something does happen, then ready the drugs."

Robin hesitated, but soon I heard his footsteps softly retreat from the room. Beast Boy walked to the other side of the gated bed and knelt before me. His shaky breathing indicated that he was nervous, or perhaps on the verge of tears. His tone was hushed yet powerful as he whispered into my face. I could only pretend to be asleep while I anxiously listened to his lullaby.

"Goodnight, Rae," the green boy cooed in prayer.

_"Please be safe from the night,_

_as you sleep by my side,_

_never in pain,_

_never restrained,_

_but always free to fly._

_Shielded from harm,_

_from the evil that follows you as you pave_

_a life away from your haunting past,_

_from the false fate you overthrew_

_for a life outside the boundaries_

_of your heritage._

_Promise me your safety and your protection,_

_and in return I promise you mine._

_Balanced as one,_

_surrounded by our friends,_

_your life sustains along_

_with my own,_

_for without your presence_

_upon this Earth,_

_my heart will cease to beat."_

Beast Boy pulled a strand of hair from my face with the back of his hand and planted a soft kiss to my forehead. He then stood and spoke another line of poetry to conclude his words.

_"At times, darkness may be a better friend_

_than the light,_

_but never forget who the enemy is."_

The machines swarming the gurney hummed rhythmically to correspond with Beast Boy's passionate lyrics, the darkness enveloping me in a dreary state of mind. Beast Boy obviously knew that I had been awake, but never acknowledged it to me, as if he wanted me to hear his words, to hear him recite his little poem. His fingers simply brushed my cheek affectionately before he left. The bed stirred restlessly behind me before utter silence. I never dared to open my eyes. I snuggled deeper into the mattress, pulling the thin blankets to my chin, curling up into a fetal position for comfort.

_Just go to sleep,_ I instructed myself. _Don't think about anything; just sleep._

I welcomed slumber like a long-lost friend, but what I didn't know is that over time, friends may change sides and oppose the memories that you have of them. And like a hero dramatically becoming a villain, what I thought would be a lulling dream gradually underwent the realization of the danger with which nightmares can dwell poison your mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **(I'm starting to realize how bad I am at summaries, especially the entire summary of my story...I need to work on that XP) Anyways, I think that you guys will love the next chapters :) I still got a lot to write! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. I'm sorry that I didn't post sooner. There's been a lot of personal conflicts lately and I've been way out-of-sorts. A lot happened and I'm okay now, but I definitely hit a low point in my life that I've been trying to avoid for ages. Once again, I'm sorry, but I made sure to write up some new chapter to make me feel better :) So, if any of you still have questions about what happened to Raven (and you feel like you're learning only a little at a time) then I'm doing my job :) My goal in this story is to explain it slowly with a few hints per chapter, kinda like a dirty way of keeping ya hooked *mischievous grin* But don't worry. By the end of my story, EVERYTHING will be explained, I promise :) I'm working a couple chapters ahead, and I wrote everything down and planned it all long before I started writing this nearly a year ago. It will make sense soon enough ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (You guys are due for some insight, so maybe this can help a bit...) ^_^

**A Previous Summary:** After Raven's panic attack, the Titans suspect that the problem is from Nevermore, but Raven is oblivious to the connection. Once back at the Infirmary, they discuss possible ways to overcome the sudden amnesia. They all eventually agree that best solution would be to teach Raven what she had forgotten, like her abilities and her history with the Titans. They put her to bed without drugs, upon Raven's request, which unknowingly allows her to overhear a conversation between Beast Boy and Robin, as well as a poem composed by Beast Boy himself. However, Raven felt that something was wrong as she dozed off after the _Song of Love and Loss._

* * *

**Amnesia**

Chapter 7: _A Midnight's Vision_

There was the existence of an area unlike any I have ever seen. One whose vast surface was composed entirely of dehydrated rock, lacking the nutrient-rich soil required to sustain simple vegetation. And in the atmosphere above me, the sky had grown ill with a smoggy darkness, speckled with constellations of stars that radiated a crimson hue, reminding me of droplets of blood upon a black sheet of silk. I stood, alone and motionless, among the overwhelming setting. The air was heavy with silence, produced from the privy location that possessed no other presence, yet the arid climate was that of a desert, sharing the torrid temperature as well. As my amethyst eyes scanned the horizon, I detected a flaw. In disturbance to the flat, barren landscape of crusted bedrock, a massive, bowl-shaped crater dented the ground. Debris scattered the border of the imprint of impact, large rocks and boulders fringing the area to show destruction. Only, what could have caused such a disaster in the middle of nowhere?

Large flakes of baked clay patterned the cracked ground like a spider's web. I walked on eggshells as I cautiously approached the crater, curiosity drawing me like a moth to a flame. It took an eternity to arrive at my destination, and I halted at the edge of the unnatural depression in elevation, bewildered at the sight.

Someone was in there.

I leaned closer and peered inside the crater, surprised to see the remains of a mangled cadaver lying face-first into the depleted dirt. The bulky body, obviously a male, was dressed in a metallic suit of armor that displayed no skin, his skull compacted into a metal mask. Even from a distance, I could see hints of damage to the corpse, including a long, jagged scar in the mask, as if the body had plummeted from a great height. The collision was so recent that dust still painted the air, gradually settling to the earth.

Seduced by the mystery of what had caused such a ruination, I hiked down the steep slope that led into the crater until I stood several inches away from the unresponsive body. I could only stare, petrified yet intrigued by the scene of death. And yet, somehow, I felt a connection. I felt a sense of guilt. I didn't know this person. I had no clue who or what had killed him. But, on the same token, I felt responsible for the incident.

My pity became evident.

I willed myself to walk away, but as I turned on my heel, my back to the cadaver, a hand that I thought had lost the Breath of Life had grappled my ankle with cold, metal fingers and yanked me backwards. My mouth was opened, but no sound of a scream could be produced. Taken completely by shock, desperately trying to tug my foot free, I whirled around to see the body slowly stirring awake, even though his hand attacked with the speed of a viper. The man dramatically raised his head, and I gasped when I recognized the 2 pairs of red, demonic eyes. The man's mouth was concealed by the mask, but he laughed maliciously, his voice tuned to a booming baritone.

"_It's time to go to sleep,_" the masked man hissed.

I struggled harder against the iron grip, collapsing to the land on my back as I kicked ferociously. I thrashed around wildly, my throat straining to call for help, but despite the resurrected corpse's laugh, the landscape couldn't have been more hushed, as if eagerly awaiting for my damnation. Every limb of my body reacted negatively, squirming with all of my might to free myself. My vocal cords vibrated brutally yet remained mute, and the grip of the cadaver's hand only seemed to constrict tighter around my ankle.

My eyes now pinched shut, the man's haunting voice crescendoed within my mind. As the volume increased, I found myself curling into a fetal position on my side, my hands covering my ears as I howled to counter the demonic laugh, though I couldn't hear myself speak. My muscles constricted, trembling from fright; I was begging for mercy, admitting defeat. I either wanted it to stop or to be killed in an instant, and at such an intense moment, any option would be a relief to endure. And just when I thought the metal man's laugh couldn't be any louder, I threw myself into a sitting position and opened my eyes, releasing a bloodcurdling shriek from my mouth.

I screamed until my lungs couldn't expel anymore air, forcing me to haltingly gasp for more. Tears swelled within my irritated eyes and they spilled over my cheeks at a rapid rate, my enlarged pupils still believing they are experiencing the nightmare. Soon, my screams evaporated and faded into retching sobs, causing me to bend over the knees curled into my chest and weep uncontrollably into my arms. My throat was scalded and burned painfully, my voice reduced to dry whimpers and hoarse cries, and I couldn't regain a steady tempo for my racing heart.

The dream felt all too real.

My limbs were peppered in goosebumps from the distinct feeling of my ankle being snatched. My ears still faintly detected the deep chuckle of the masked man, but were now ringing. And the landscape that I had been in; I've been there before. Those four red eyes, the crater, that man; I've seen those all at one point in my life.

_A forgotten memory,_ I assumed. _And one that should have stayed forgotten._

My mournful wails had not gone unheard. The Infirmary had been bustling with activity ever since I had the nightmare, but as soon as I had started to cry, each individual had gathered around the gurney, unsure how to react. I never bothered to acknowledge any of them. I couldn't have cared less knowing I suffered a catharsis with the Titans as witnesses. However, it took me the longest time to realize that as I wept, I was enveloped in another pair of arms.

Without hesitation, I sat up and collapsed into Beast Boy, who had been sharing the right side of the mattress with me after I had woken up. I buried my face into his chest, heaving with harsh cries as I hugged him, thankful for his presence.

"I- I'm sorry..." I choked, my face puckered in embarrassment. "It's all m- my fault..."

Beast Boy's arms bundled around me, pulling me into his lean, warm body. His chin rested on my head, his voice soft and friendly to counter my continual, hiccuping sobs.

"I'm here," Beast Boy whispered into my hair. "I'm here for you. You're okay now. You're safe."

"It was _real_," I whimpered, sniffing my congested nose. "He...he went for me and I- I tried to get away, but I couldn't! He wouldn't let me go!"

"Who?" the green changeling asked quietly after a patient silence, not wanting to upset me. "Who was it?"

In response, my throat contorted and I could only bite my lip and shake my head bitterly. More tears rolled down my cheeks and I hugged Beast Boy tighter, experiencing another episode of cries.

For what seemed like hours, I remained in the green boy's lap, the group of teenagers empathetically waiting around us. With his arms wrapped firmly around me, Beast Boy hushed my whimpers and gradually lulled my frequent cries, his thumbs on my upper arms soothingly stroking my skin. When my sobs had ceased, I unraveled my body from Beast Boy's comforting arms and willed myself to glance up at the group. They all winced upon seeing my flushed, tear-stained cheeks. Cyborg bowed his head somberly while Starfire wiped away a few stray tears from her alien eyes, obviously choked up about seeing me weep. Robin, who seemed the most worried, was the first to talk.

"We all heard you from our rooms," Robin explained sympathetically. "You were just..._screaming_; we had no idea why. And when we came in, you were asleep, but you were still screaming. We didn't know what to do."

I nodded glumly, smearing my nose with the back of my hand and swallowing hard before speaking.

"I had a bad dream," I croaked, dropping my eyesight to the ruined mattress. "It felt too real and- and I couldn't take it. It was awful and it scared me so much, but for some reason, I couldn't wake up right away."

"The monitors we set up on you went crazy," Cyborg added, crossing his arms. "We had no clue what caused it. When we heard the alarm, we thought something bad was happening to you."

Avoiding their eyes, I looked over to the opposite side of the room, noticing the slept-in gurney to my right. Tracing my eyesight, Robin added thoughtfully.

"Beast Boy was the first one to tell us what happened."

I turned to the green-skinned boy timidly.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked meekly.

Beast Boy's ears dropped in embarrassment, his hand rising to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhh, all night. I kinda...slept in here..."

"Have you _always_ slept here?"

Beast Boy shrugged apologetically as he gestured to the messy bed to the right.

"Yeah...kinda. I mean, I slept there every night since you fell into a coma..."

"And, even afterwards?"

Beast Boy blushed as he nodded.

He was expecting a horrible reaction from me. He assumed that I would go on another rampage after learning that he slept in the same room as me. It was a major invasion of my privacy, especially since I couldn't recall anything about these people except their names; they still appear as strangers to me. Friendly strangers, perhaps acquaintances, but nothing more.

What I couldn't understand was why.

_Why did he sleep in here? What was his motivation to stay with me at night?_

_Even though I heard the conversation last night, it didn't seem logical._

_Maybe they're scared that I'll ditch them again. They made Beast Boy my 24-hour babysitter. What a freak._

_I think that there's another meaning behind this..._

Despite my displeasure to sharing a room during nocturnal hours with the young boy, I looked down and replied earnestly. I had to consider what he had done for me in the past.

_He saved my life in a sense,_ I thought. _He was there to comfort me. How could I be so harsh and rude to someone so sweet?_

_I could never do such a thing..._

"Well, thank you. I mean, for being there for me."

Beast Boy, surprised to hear my answer, nodded briskly and looked away sheepishly. I rubbed my eyes then sighed tiredly, slumping back into the bed with exhaustion. Even though I had just woken up, it felt like I've been awake for days. A part of me wanted to sleep again, but another part felt fear for submerging into slumber.

"Raven?" Starfire asked cautiously. "Please, could you explain to us what you saw within your dream?"

I kept my eyes low, clenching my jaw to keep my bottom lip from quivering. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I don't know what I saw..."

"Can you describe it?" Robin encouraged me.

"I can't explain it," I confessed. "It made no sense in the dream either."

_Even if I could remember all of it, I don't think that I would want to tell everyone._

_Oh, how embarrassing!_

"Do you remember what you saw?" Beast Boy inquired.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Just a few things, but yes."

"Hold up," Cyborg interrupted us. "I think I gotta idea."

Before anyone could reply, Cyborg departed from the Infirmary with haste. We barely had time to exchange confused expressions before the mechanical man returned, his hands occupied with what appeared as a coal-black, hardcover novel with a thick spine, its edges outlined in a band of sterling silver and imprinted with tiny studs that sparkled like jewels. He handed me the book and a writing utensil, allowing me to investigate what I had received. The decorative cover caught my attention, and I was impressed with the craftsmanship of the novel, however, as I flipped through the numerous pages encased within the leather exterior, I realized that they were all blank, except for the horizontal lines that acted as a guideline to place sentences. It was a journal.

"Maybe all ya need is a place to write," Cyborg told me, grinning. "You've always loved books."

"Wonderful idea!" the alien girl enthused, clapping her hands. "It shall be easier to interpret what you have seen, yes?"

"If you show us what you wrote afterwards, maybe we can help," Robin added. "Will that be okay?"

When I didn't respond, Cyborg chimed in.

"You know what? You're hungry, aren't ya?"

I shrugged as I pretended to be busy, pointlessly turning through the blank pages, even though there was nothing to be interested in.

"I'll be back with food," he announced to the group. "C'mon, Star."

Once they had awkwardly shuffled away, Robin stepped forward and beckoned Beast Boy to follow. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at the order Robin had bestowed, but eventually obeyed.

Beast Boy's hand overlapped my own and grasped it affectionately as he gazed into my violet eyes, mustering a shy smile for assurance. I blinked slowly and smiled bleakly in return; it was impossible to pretend that I felt better. I still felt sick from the nightmare, but I greatly appreciated the green changeling's amiable attempts for console. I only wished I could erase the horrid dream from my memory, but I was positive that it was permanently etched into my mind.

"Beast Boy," Robin chirped strictly in a firm tone.

The green boy sighed as he stood and was immediately ushered from the room without a word. Before Robin left, he turned around and spoke.

"I know that it must've been hard," he said in a somewhat apologetic manner. "We'll be back in a minute. See what you can do."

* * *

My mind was racing with fresh memories, but they were somehow distorted, as if I were peering into a smoggy mirror. The more I thought, the more confused I became, almost forgetting what had happened. I could only jot down simple information into the book, sparing my brain from being strained. I decided to put it into a numerical sequence and then quickly paraphrased sentences using my knowledge.

1. A landscape made entirely of rocks (couldn't have been a place on Earth).

2. I saw a ditch and there was a man in it. I thought he was dead.

3. When I came close, he grabbed me by the ankle and I couldn't shake it free. I couldn't scream or move either.

4. He wore a metal mask and had four demon eyes.

5. He laughed at me and said "It's time to go to sleep" (I know that voice somewhere).

I put down the pencil and set the journal aside, reclining into the mattress. It was hardly anything, but for some reason, it was all I could remember. Not satisfied, but not determined to continue in fine detail either.

_It was all too real,_ I thought.

_I never even considered if it had been a dream..._

_I don't believe that I'm a lucid dreamer, but how come I wasn't aware?_

_Why did I have a dream like that anyway? What spooked me so much to think about it while I was sleeping?_

_It was too real to be true, and I had believed it. Why did I believe that something so horrid would take my life?_

_I wanted to die. I WANTED to die..._

At that thought, I picked up the pencil and furiously scribbled another sentence, underlining it to emphasize its importance.

6. TOO REAL TO BE TRUE

I remembered how Starfire had showed me how to summon attention if I ever needed help. On the same device that can be used to adjust the conditions of the gurney, I clicked the red "call" button, to which Robin had immediately answered.

"Raven? Is everything alright?"

"I just need your help with something," I said. "Are you busy?"

"I'll be there right away," he said before he disconnected the communication.

Robin arrived within moments. His racing pulse was instantly recognizable, and each time it beat with anxiety, I felt a mental punch, my own heart feeling the urgent need to increase in tempo.

"Here," I said, holding out the book. "I was wondering if you could read it. Maybe you'll know more than me."

Robin patiently read through the verses. He paced around the room, reading the sentences within his head a few times, then repeating them under his breath in disbelief. I bit my lip as he pondered, his brow creased in concentration.

"That's what happened?" the masked boy asked at last.

I nodded briskly, wincing upon his reaction.

Robin's whole demeanor grew sullen. The book was handed back to me, where I nervously fingered it as he deeply sighed, crossing his arms. Robin remained mute for another minute before he spoke.

"Now I'm having trouble explaining," he joked, but he never meant to be funny.

"Was there anything relevant?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he admitted hesitantly.

I waited for him to continue, but Robin don't say anything else. I sank deeper into the mattress with despair.

"What does it mean?" I whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't tell," Robin answered. "I'm going to look into it though."

"How?"

"I need information," Robin declared. "Just to be sure."

The door behind Robin slid open, interrupting our conversation and Cyborg walked in, a tray occupied in his hands. Robin jogged up to him and spoke in a hushed voice, Cyborg leaning down so he could hear his urgent words. Feeling excluded, I instinctively blushed. The mechanical man nodded once before Robin left.

"Hey," he said casually, hauling the table up to my bed with one hand while he balanced the tray with another.

I pouted in irritation, huffing a breath to vent my anger.

"I'm sick of this," I growled hotly, crossing my arms.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"This," I said, flicking my hand in the air without enthusiasm.

When Cyborg raised a quizzical eyebrow, my hands shot up, erratically gesturing everywhere with crazed eyes. His simple facial response was enough to enrage me for some reason.

"THIS," I seethed. "All of THIS. All that I'm doing and _going_ to do is just _sit_ here. I'm just SICK of it! Sick of doing NOTHING!"

"Hold up now," Cyborg reprimanded me. "You really think you can get up after that?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" I shot back.

"Ya think you're wired up like that for no reason?"

"I'm fine-"

"No. Alright, Raven, you're NOT okay. I'm sorry but we gotta be on ya everyday about this. Robin's orders. That nightmare changes a lot of things too. I don't even know where to start."

"All that you guys EVER do is talk about me behind my back!" I ranted, using my hands as emphasis. "It's all about how worried you are, about how crazy I am-!"

"You're not crazy, Raven, but you sure as heck ain't yourself either..."

Something in my mind had snapped. I don't know whether it was Cyborg's doubt in me or the tone of his voice, but I couldn't suppress the rush of agitation that the mechanical man had provoked.

"I can't just _sit_ here," I grunted slowly, my voice dangerous and threatening. "I want to _leave_."

Cyborg seemed skeptical for a moment. For some reason, I hated the stupid look on his face. I gritted my teeth as he cautiously spoke.

"Look, there's no reason to be upset..."

My eyes flared open, like two matches igniting into a lavender blaze. But it was only for a moment.

"RAVEN!"

Amidst the argument, I failed to recognize my tense limbs and agitated muscles quivering from rage. White-knuckle fists vibrated at my sides, my head hung low while my predatory eyes targeted Cyborg. But after hearing my name, it was as if I jumped awake from a daydream. I gasped, my body instantaneously becoming languid while my eyes snapped open, hollow with shock. Cyborg nearly threw the tray on the counter and rushed to my aid. Cybernetic fingers encased one of my limp hands while the other caressed my face, searching for a problem. He gently lifted my chin, encouraging me to look up at him, but when I complied and raised my head, tears sprang into my eyes.

Cyborg watched me carefully as I wept, his face tight but his brown eye kind and sympathetic. He was patient, even though he was insisting for me to stop. The flow of tears seemed too strong. Confusion only produced more.

_Why was I doing that?_ I thought hopelessly. _Why does this keep happening?_

_Will this ever stop?_

_Just why?_

"You gotta calm down," the mechanical man informed me. "Don't think about it or anything like that. Just relax. Deep breaths now. _Relax_."

My eyes meandered beyond Cyborg's presence. On the marble counter, a file clamped with medical papers and reports had dismantled itself and spilled its contents everywhere. It did not look like that a moment ago.

"Hey, eyes on me."

I gazed at him and winced, suppressing a cry.

"Breathe, Raven. Take deep breaths. Do what I'm doing."

I didn't even realize that I had been holding my breath.

My first few inhales were hesitant and choked, but eventually I was able to elongate each breath as I recovered. I mimicked Cyborg until we were perfectly synchronized in respiration. It took a while to suppress the urge for my chest to swell suddenly, due to anxiety, but once I was successful, I felt more at ease. I sniffed my congested nose and angrily smeared fresh tears from my blotchy cheeks. I was calm, but I was still embarrassed.

"It's okay," Cyborg whispered quietly.

He held up both of his robotic hands for assurance.

"Don't think about it; don't do anything. Just relax. It's gonna be better now."

"Wha- what happened?" I inquired, adapting to the innocence and worry of a frightened child.

"Look, it's alright. It's gonna be okay."

"No, Cyborg," I protested, my voice rising. "I mean _what_ happened? _Why_ does this happen?"

"You shouldn't worry about it," Cyborg replied. "Now's not the time."

"Please don't do that," I whimpered. "_Please_ don't."

I practically started begging to him.

"Don't keep it a secret from me, Cyborg. You can't."

"Raven, there really isn't anything to freak out over; you're just stressed."

"It's more than that," I insisted.

"I get it; you've been cramped in this room for a long time now, and I can't even imagine what you're going through, but that doesn't mean something's wrong. You're tired and hungry and, yeah, you don't wanna be here; you need to trust us if you wanna get better though."

"I don't understand."

Cyborg returned to the counter. Once he had shoveled the papers back into the folder, he brought the tray to me, placing the table beside gurney that I was occupying. Two pieces of toast drenched in butter and creamy, sweet-smelling tea were organized on the platter, along with silverware, napkins, and the vase holding the lonely rose.

My favorite.

"Eat up," he beckoned me. "You'll feel better once you're full."

"I don't need to eat," I argued. "I want to know what you aren't telling me."

"Not now, Raven..."

"Not knowing will make it worse for me. You can't just leave me here like this!"

"Raven-"

"Please?" I asked meekly, fearing denial. "Please, Cyborg."

I silently pleaded with my amethyst eyes. For a moment, I thought I had successfully convinced him, but Cyborg only sighed.

"Just eat," he replied tiredly, and he walked out without another word.

* * *

My emotions buckled.

_Figures,_ a voice inside my head snarled. _He acts like he's on my side, but doesn't trust me with things that involve me. How am I supposed to trust HIM?!_

_He must not want to inform me due to its significance._

_But why does Cyborg not want me to know?_

_Perhaps its importance causes conflict._

_What IS it that they are hiding from me exactly? What did I ever do to them?_

_What value could the information about me possess?_

_And what will happen if I figure it out?_

Right then, I instinctively inspected my hands, which happened to be folded in my lap. When I opened them, I discovered a pool of cold perspiration on my palms so I wiped them off on the sheets to clean them. I then idly massaged my shivering fingers to encourage blood flow.

_I need to seek for a motif,_ an intellectual voice said. _There must a recurring theme within these situations; a connection between each episode that may determine the outcome._

I looked down at my bundled hands.

_I remember how cold my hands felt,_ I thought.

I made a fist then released it, fiddling with my fingers to stall time.

_When?_

_All those times I got angry,_ I told myself.

It seemed that every time I was animated, every time that I screamed, something had happened. And each time, my heart was kicking my chest to combat the need for oxygen, my muscles were constricted with rage, and my body radiated the energy of an adrenaline. But despite the situations that had stimulated these sensations, my hands were the opposite. It felt like I was compressing a sphere of snow in each hand. My fingers were red from an overexposure to dropped temperatures. My skin was peppered with a cool layer of sweat. My knuckles were about to split due to the pressure I created by forming a fist.

_They were cold. Unnaturally cold. But why?_

I envisioned flurries of sparks raining upon me from the ceiling as I ducked to preserve my head from danger. I could still hear the flakes of glass shattering after an invisible impact from cracks punched into the window. The disappearance of the syringe in Robin's gloved hand. The glass cup on the table beside the stack of pizza boxes. The folder on the marble counter.

_It made perfect sense. Their connection was evident, but not mastered enough to recreate purposely._

_So it's true. It WAS me. But how? How am I supposed to do it again?_

I suddenly had the urge to find out.

I kicked the sheets that were tangled around my legs and shoved the mobile table away, allowing me to climb out of the gurney. I stood upon the tiled floor, visibly shaking as I was exposed to the arid climate of the Infirmary, but my determination couldn't be ignored. I took several paces forward so I was centered within the chamber, about an equal distance away from any other objects.

_Okay,_ I thought. _Now what?_

I clenched and relaxed my hands, surveying for a change.

_What did I do again?_

_Compare what happened during each episode. The similarities may be the answer._

I held out my hand, my palm facing the ceiling. I tried focusing on the coldness that I had felt earlier, imaging the aspects of a frost-bitten hand, but there was nothing. My hand remained normal.

_No no no, not like THAT!_

_What am I supposed to do?!_

_Maybe I should try reenacting what happened before I felt the coldness._

_A CONNECTION, remember?_

I could recount each scene vividly, but I withheld from portraying the events leading to the occurrence.

_I can't just scream again,_ I told myself. _Everyone will hear me, won't they?_

_Then how else am I supposed to do it again?_

_A connection. Look for one. There MUST be something that I'm missing..._

At that moment, a deep voice in a minor key hissed in my mind, as if the character the tone exemplified belonged to a malignant entity.

_Anger._

I gasped.

_My anger?_ I wondered.

I pondered over the possible solution. The idea seemed repulsive, but somehow, I found a way to instill belief.

It actually made sense.

_Not just anger, it's any type of intense emotion; it's my feelings. It was all because of how I had felt at the moment._

The realization made me feel ill.

_I better be careful; I don't want to blow up the whole room if I puke._

_Wait, so is that it? Is that how it works?_

To be honest, I still had no clue.

I took a wide stance and once again, I revealed my hand, my fingers spread apart.

_Feel angry,_ I instructed myself. _BE angry. Think of something to make me mad._

The group of teenagers having a discreet meeting in the next room, furiously discussing a topic devoted to me. The way Cyborg bundled his arms around me as I struggled in the stairwell, refusing to be injected with another sedative. How Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy strictly prevented to reveal any information that involved me without an explanation.

The thoughts enveloped my mind, provoking the level of my temper to rise dramatically. But before I knew what I was doing, my outstretched hand sparked with a black flicker of movement, causing me to flinch.

I couldn't suppress the shrill giggle that escaped my lips.

_No. Way._

_Again!_

I thrusted my arm forward, simultaneously producing a flash of obscurity from my palm. I tried again, fueling my current emotions to expel whatever resonated from my hand. I strained to hold wisps of a black force for a few moments before it vaporized into the air.

_How?_ I asked myself. _HOW?_

_I could do it. I could DO it, but I couldn't explain it. I couldn't offer a reason, but it felt almost...natural._

_How interesting._

A whole lifetime had passed, but I had busied myself by experimenting with my capabilities, developing skills and techniques and later performing them until I was satisfied with their perfection. I danced around the room with hands engulfed in a dark hue, learning my from my mistakes and rehearsing each success, a smile never leaving my face. A few times, my aim had been off. I laughed whenever I caused destruction, a little mess here and there, but it was an oddly-entertaining activity. It required immense focus and concentration, however, the results felt rewarding.

After a while though, I began to witness the effects of fatigue. I studied my hands, noting the slight discoloration that would only be temporarily. I shivered to myself, rubbing my palms to encourage warmth.

_And another thing,_ I told myself. _Side effect; cold hands._

I heard an unexpected noise beyond the hidden door. Focusing hard on the door, my senses seemingly grew to an extent. I vaguely heard the elevator chime, alerting the presence of a platform occupied with a passenger. Whoever it was, they were going to enter the Infirmary. I jumped back into the bed, not wanting to be caught red-handed.

_No pun intended._

Just as I settled back into the pillow, sure enough, a door split the wall, allowing one of the Titans to enter. The alien girl stood timidly in the square arch.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said, politely requesting my attention. "I have come on Cyborg's behalf to prepare a sedative. Considering the previous night, I hope that you will be considerate in allowing me to assist."

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her hands balled up behind her back. Her beauty, as it seemed, was beyond unique. The contrast of her flawless, tangerine skin and her effluent eyes had highlighted her sleek facial features. Starfire's hair was perfectly groomed and it draped behind her back neatly without a strand out of place. Her posture indicated that she was nervous, perhaps even worried about being hastily dismissed.

I smiled kindly.

"I would appreciate that."

With enlightened eyes, Starfire leapt into the air and flew to my side, landing delicately. She inspected all of the medical equipment, and then began to hook my body up with the appliances, attaching the IV chord to the machine that would administer the sleep-inducing dosage. I could see a twinkle of confusion within her foreign in eyes since it's obvious that I had previously removed the devices, but to my relief, she never acknowledged it. Starfire gathered the dishes containing the forgotten food while I adjusted the gurney. I toyed with the remote so the gates grew in height, the mattress reclining horizontally.

_I should tell her,_ a voice whispered in my mind. _They tried telling me before; we should be honest with each other._

_Is that even a good idea?_

_It's the right idea._

Starfire dimmed the lights and made her way to the hidden exit.

_Should I?_

I called to the hovering girl through the veil of darkness.

"Starfire?"

She turned around, waiting for me to continue.

I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Make it double-dose. Please?"

Starfire simply nodded and smiled sympathetically before she left the Infirmary. Her shadow appeared in the next room, working furiously over a dashboard with blinking buttons. With the mattress emitting a comfortable temperature, I curled up on my side and snuggled into the warmth of the sheets. I felt guilty for coming up with an excuse at the dwindling moment, but I decided to be patient.

_The teenagers might become worried if they knew,_ I told myself._ I'll tell them the next chance I get._

Ignoring my disappointed thoughts, I managed to fall asleep peacefully as the drugs took effect, the black journal bundled protectively against my chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I seemingly ALWAYS apologize before and after each chapter X'D Oops! Sorry! (See what I did there?) I plan to post once I finish Chapter 12 (I work ahead just in case ;D) Bye!


End file.
